yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
En'am Suresi/RBT/2
Yaş ve Kurunun Manâları 8 Uyku ve Ölüm Benzerliği 8 Rüya ve Ruh 9 Uykudan Uyanış 9 Ecelin Sona Ermesi? 9 Allah Kahirdir 9 Allah Mekândan Münezzehtir 10 El elden üstündür 10 Hafaza Melekleri Var 10 Kirâmen Kâtibîn Melekleri 11 Amel Defteri 11 Hafaza Melekleri? 11 Kirâmen Kâtibiyn 11 Düşünceyi Yazar mı? 11 Meleklerde Nöbet? 12 Melekler İnsanın Neresindedir? 12 Hafaza Meleklerinin Vazifesi 12 Ruhları Kabzeden 12 Azrail (a.s.)ın Yardımcıları 13 Yeryüzü Bir Leğen Gibidir 13 Azrâü Aleyhisselâm 13 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Azrail Aleyhisselâm ile Konuşması 13 Ölüm Nedir? 13 Ölümü Unutturan 14 Musibetin büyüğü 14 Dönüş Allah'adır 14 Allah'a Red Olunmak? 14 Mevlâ ? 14 Hüküm 14 Hesap Çok Süratlidir 15 Muhasebenin Manâsı 15 Hesap ve Mizan 15 Hesaptan Önce 15 Âhiret Yolunun Tüccarı 15 Ömür Sermâyesi 15 Kurtarıcı Sadece Allah'tır 16 Tesîr-i Şerif: 16 Zulmet 16 Tazarru 16 Kâfirlerin Duaları 16 Şükür Nedir? 16 Şükrü Terk 17 Azab 17 Üst ve Ayak Altı 17 Ayrılık ve Tefrika Azabı 18 Fırka Fırka Bölünmek 18 Allah Kendinizle Azap Eder 18 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Üç Dileği 18 Tufan 19 Tâûn ve Savaş 19 Kılıçların Fitnesi 19 Müslümanlar Arasında Fitne 19 Müslümanlara Düşman Tasallutu 19 Hakkı Yalanlamak 20 Zulmet ve Nefsin Zulümâtı 20 Nefs 20 İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar 20 Allah'ın Nuru ve Ruh 21 Evliyanın Sekr Halinde Söyledikleri 21 Hallâc-ı Mansûr'un Öldürülme Hadisesi 23 Evliyâ'nın Cesedi Yanar mı? 23 Yeniden Dirildiler 24 Peygamberlerin cesetleri 24 Kur'ân-I Kerime Dil Uzatanlar 25 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 25 Zâlimlerle Beraber Oturma 25 Peygamberlerden Yanılma 25 Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Şeytanı 26 Hesap 26 Kur'ân-i Kerimi Savunmak 26 Aldananlar 27 Dünya Ehline Öğüt 27 Ibsal ve Besâlet 27 Kâfirlerin dostu 27 Almak Kabul Etmek 28 Amel 28 Hamim Suyu ve Azab 28 Kur'ân-i Kerim ile İstihza! 28 Masiyet 28 Hikaye (Kadın Ve kefen) 29 Hidâyet Yağmuru 30 İşâri Manâlar 30 Hikâye (Lisân-ı Hâl ile nasihat) 30 Sohbeti Kabul 31 Bâtıla İbâdet? 31 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 31 Şeytanın Yolunda 31 Batıla İbâdet Edenler 32 Cin Nedir? 32 Hidâyet Allah'ındır 32 İslam'la Emir Olunduk 32 İslâm ve Namaz 32 Gökler ve Yer 33 Mülk Allah'ındır 33 Sûr Nedir? 33 Sûr'ün Üç Kademesi Vardır 33 Kıyamet Hadisi 35 Teslim Olmalıyız 39 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm 39 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 39 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Güzel Duası 39 İbrahim Aleyh isseIâm 39 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Babası? 40 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Uyarısı 40 Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Soyu 40 Câhiliyet Nikâhı Sahihtir 40 Nûr-İ Muhammedi'nin İntikâli 41 Peygamberimizin Şeceresi 41 Kureyşlilerin Putlara Tapmaları 42 işârî Manâlar 42 Pisliklerden Temiz Çıkar 42 Diriden de Ölü Çıkar 43 Göklerin ve Yerin Melekûtu 43 Melekût Ne Demektir? 44 Basiret ve Marifet 44 Eşyanın Mâhiyeti 44 Te'vilât-ı Necmiyye'den 44 Âlem-i Emir ve Âlem-i Halk 45 Mülk ile Melekûtun Farkı? 45 Mükâşefe 45 Melekût Yakînî İmân İçindir 45 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Eşyayı Yorumlaması 46 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 46 Batanlar Sevilmezler 47 Ay ve Güneş İlâh Olamaz 47 Mahlûkata İltifat 47 Güneş Kararsa? 48 İbrâhim Aleyhisselâm'ın Kavmi 48 Allah'ın Dilemesi 48 Allah'ın ilmi Her Şeyi Kuşattı 48 İki Fırkadan Murad? 49 İmân Ehli Emniyet İçindedirler 49 Hüccet 50 İşârî Manâlar 50 Hakîm ve Alîm 51 Melekûtu Görmek 51 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm 51 Yaratıcı Daha Güzel Olur? 53 İbrahim Aleyhisselâmın Zürriyetinden Gelen Peygamberler (A.S.) 53 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 53 Nuh Aleyhisselâm 53 Nuh Aleyhisseiâmin Zürriyeti 54 Yunus Aleyhisseiâm? 54 Lut Aleyhisselâm 54 Hazret-İ Davud ve Süleyman (a.s.) 54 Eyyub, Yusuf, Musa ve Hârun (A.S.) 54 İhsan Sahipleri 55 Zekeriya, Yahya ve İsa (A. S.) 55 Kız Evlâdı 55 Seyyidenin çocukları. 55 İlyâs Aleyhisselâm 55 Peygamberlerin Hepsi Salih Zatlardır 56 İsmail Aleyhisselâm 56 Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: 56 Elyesa' Aleyhisselâm 56 Hazret-i Yunus ve Lût Aleyhisselâm 57 Peygamberlerin Zürriyetleri 57 Tefsîr-i Şerifi 57 Peygamberlerin Kardeşleri 57 Seçilmişler 57 Hidâyet Allah'ın Hidâyetidir 58 Mekrullâh 58 Kitap Verilen Peygamberler 58 Hüküm 58 Peygamberlerin Hidâyetine Tabi Olmak 59 Peygamberlerin Hidâyeti? 59 Peygamberler en üstünü 59 Peygamberlerin Hasletleri 59 Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'den 60 Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Makamları 60 Din Öğretiminde Ücret 60 Kurân-ı Kerim Bir Öğüttür 60 Mürşid-i Kâmiller 61 Allâhı Takdir Etmek 61 Takdir ve Kadir 62 Sebeb-i Nüzul 62 Yahudîlerin Gayesi 62 Tevrat'ı Kim İndirdi? 63 Karâtîs 63 Kurân-ı Kerim 63 Yahudiler Tahrif Ediyorlar 63 Yahudilere Cevap 64 Yahudileri Bırak 64 Kurân-ı Kerim 64 Kur'ân-ı Kerim Mübarektir 64 Amelî İlimler 65 Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'den 65 Kur'ân-ı Kerim Şifâdır 65 Ümmü'1-Kurâ 65 Mekke Yeryüzünün Merkezidir 66 Kura Ne Demektir? 66 Kur'ân-ı Kerim Evrenseldir 66 Te'vİlât-i Necmiyye'den... 66 Kur'ân-ı Kerime İmân 66 Namazı Muhafaza 67 Mahlûk Halikın Kadrini Takdir Edemez 67 Allah'ı Mahlûk ile Tanımak 67 Ailâhü Teâlâ'yı Allah ile Tanımak 67 Şişmanlık 67 Yemek Yemenin Hükmü? 68 Şişman Âlim Sevilmez 68 Kuran Okuyucuların Şişman Olması 69 Hikaye (Şişmanlığın İlâcı) 69 Latif Manâlar 69 Mâsivâ'yı Terk et 71 Allah'a Vasıl Olmanın Yolu 71 Kur'ân-ı Kerimin Çok Boyutları Var 71 Ahmed Bin Hambelin Allâhü Teâlâ'yı Rüyada Görmesi 71 Mushâf-ı Şerife Bakmak 71 Kur'an Hatminin Fazileti 71 Kur'ân-ı Kerimi Öğrenen ve Öğretenler 72 Kur'ân-ı Kerim Hizmeti Allah İçin Olmalıdır 72 Kurân-ı Kerimi Öğretmede Ücret 72 Ücretle Kuran Talebesi Tutmak 72 Mushâf-ı Şerif Yıpranırsa? 73 Kur'ân-ı Kerimi Okumada Dikkat Edilecek Husus 73 Kurân-i Kerim ile Taganni İle Okumak 73 Taganni Ne Demektir? 73 Kur'ân-ı Kerimi Okuyana Güzel Okudun Demek Küfürdür 73 Nağmeyle Okuyan 74 Hikaye (En Güzel Ses) 74 Kur'ân-I Kerim Okumak 74 Allâhü Teâlâya İfttrâ 75 Tesîr-i Şerifi: 75 Müseylemetü'l-Kezzâb? 76 Yalancı Peygamberin Yalancı Elçileri 76 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri İki Yalancıyı Rüyasında Gördü 76 Esved el-Ansî'yi Öldüren Kurtuldu 76 Müseylemetü'l-Kazzâbı Hazret-i Vahşî Öldürdü 76 Vahiy Adına Yalan Söyleyen? 76 Mürted Oldu Sonra 77 Vahyin Misli Olmaz 77 Zâlimler Ölüm Pençesinde 77 Zâlimlerin Amelleri 78 Ölüm 78 Ebûİ-Leys Tefsiri 79 Işârî Manâ 79 Ağlamak 79 Sahte Şeyhler 79 Sahte Şeyhlerin Cezası 80 Ruhun Ayrılma Acısı 80 Hikâye (kabir azabı) 80 Kıyamete Gelme Şekli? 80 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 81 Haşr 81 Servetleri Terk Ettiniz 81 Sahih Akâid ve Salih Amel 82 Şirk Koştuklarınız 82 İnsanın Düşmanları 82 İnsanın Dostları Dörttür 82 Sonumuzu Tefekkür Etmeliyiz 83 İnsan ve Ameli 83 Kabirde Amel 83 Mal ve Makama Güvenme 84 İmam Kuşeyrî'den Tasavvuf Manâlar 85 İşârî Manâlar 85 tecrit Nedir? 85 Tefrit Nedir? 85 Ruh Kalıptan Önce Yaratıldı 85 Seyr-i Suluk 86 Son Bulan Yolculuk 86 Tevhit Nedir? 86 Allah Mutlak Yaratıcıdır 86 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 86 Allah Dâne Hayat Verir 86 Çekirdeğin Canlanması 86 Diriyi Ölüden ve Ölüyü Diriden Çıkarır 87 Hayy ve Meyyit Nedir? 87 Nutfeden İnsan, Tavuktan Yumurta 87 Zıtlıklar 87 Işârî Manâlar 88 İbâdete Müstahak... 88 Gündüz ve Geceyi Yaratan Allah'tır 88 Ay ve Güneş Hisâb'tirlar 88 Mevsimlerin Faydaları 88 Husbân ve Hisap 89 Güneş'in Ay Üzerine Takdimi 89 Güneş ve Ay 89 Cennet Ağaçlarının Bir Yaprağı 89 Bunlar Hep Allah'ın Takdiridir 89 Her Şey İnsan İçin 90 Allah'ın Eserleri 90 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 90 Yıldızlar 90 Âyet-i Kerimeler 90 Adem Aleyhisselâm 91 Yaratılış 91 Ruhların Babası 91 Müstekarr ve müstevda 91 Baba Sulbünde (zürriyet-sülale) İstikrar 92 İnsan Bir Emânettir 92 Kalp Bir Emânettir 92 Âyet-i Kerimeler 92 Enfüsîve Âfâkî Âyetler 92 Fıkıh ve Fakih 92 İman, Tevbe ve Müşahedeye Davet 93 Gaflet 93 Hikâye (dünya) 93 Dünyaya Hizmet 94 Nebatat ve Yeşillik 94 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 94 Suyu İndiren 94 Biz Kelimesi 95 Yağmur ve Nebatat 95 Sebepleri Yaratan 95 Bitkilerin Çıkarılması 95 Hurma Ağacı 95 Kınvân 96 Hurma Ağacı Halamızdır 96 Hamile Kadınlara Yaş Hurma 96 Loğusa Kadına Hurma 96 Ayva Yemek 96 Üzüm 97 Bağlar 97 Zeytin ve Nâr 97 Meyveler 97 Süreyya Yıldızının Doğumu 98 Âyetler 98 İşârî Manâlar 98 Bitki Toprağın Tercümanıdır 99   Yaş ve Kurunun Manâları "Ve ne bir yaş, ne de bir kuru yoktur ki." "Yaş," şu anda mevcûd olan (bütün mevcûdât)tır. "Kuru," şu yok olanlar olup, yakında var olacaklardır.... "Yaş," aynı zamanda, ruhanîler, demektir. "Kuru," kelime de aynı zamanda, câmidât, demektir. "Yaş," mümin demektir. "Kuru," kâfir, demektir. "Yaş," âlim, demektir. "Kuru," câhil, demektir. "Yaş," arif, demektir. "Kuru," zâhid, demektir. "Yaş," muhabbet ehli, demektir. "Kuru," eğlence ehli, demektir. "Yaş," müşahede sahibidir. "Kuru," vucûd sahibidir. "Yaş," Bakî billâh (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle bakî olan), demektir. "Kuru," kendi nefsiyle baş başa kalandır.... "Ancak (hepsi) bir kitap-ı mübîn'dedir." 0 da ümmü'I-kitap yani ana kitapta (ve kaynak kitabda)dır... Te'vilât-ı Necmiyye'de de böyledir. Müellif (k.s.) hazretleri, gerçekten aziz ve şerif bir zattır... . Uyku ve Ölüm Benzerliği Yüce Meali: 0, odur ki, sizleri geceleyin kendinizden geçirir alır. Bununla beraber, gündüz kazandıklarınızı bilir tutar, sonra sizi onun içinde baç'seder ki, mukadder oian bir ecel tamamlasın... Sonra O'nadir yine nihayet dönümünüz. Sonra size haber verecek; neler işliyordunuz...60 Kullarının fevkinde kahir 0... Üzerinize harekâtınızı zapteden hafaza gönderir. Hatta, birinize ölüm geldiği vakit, onu gönderdiğimiz melekler kabzederler; ve onlar vazifelerinde kusur etmezler.61 Sonra, o kabzolunanlar, hak Mevlâları Allah'a redd ve teslim edilirler. Agâh olun, hüküm O'nun ve O, hesap görenlerin en serîi...62 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "O, odur ki, sizleri geceleyin kendiniz¬den geçirir alır..." Hitap, umûmidir; hem mümin için ve hem de kâfir içindir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, geceleyin sizi uyutur ve sizi hislerinizin ve temyîz etme gücünüzün giderilmesi hususunda sizi ölü gibi yapar. Burada vârid oldu: -Uyku, ölümün kardeşidir." "Tevvefî" kelimesi aslında, bir şeyi tamamıyla tutmaktır. Rüya ve Ruh Hazret-i Ali (r.a.J'dan rivayet olundu: -"Uyku anında ruh bedenden çıkar ve ruhun ışıkları cesette Kalır. İşte bununla kişi, rüya görür. Uykudan uyanacağı zaman ise bir lahzada ruh bedene geri döner." Yani, rüyaları gören, "ruh-i İnsâni'dir. Ruh-i insanî. "Berzah âlem"inde, "Ruh-i hayvânî'den sadır olan çirkin ve güzel şeyleri görür. O da (hayvanî ruh) insanî ruhun gölgesidir. insanî ve hayvanı tabirleri hükemânın {hiKmet sahiplerinin) ıstılahıdır. Amma seyr-u suluk (tasavvuf) ehli ise, onu ruh ve ruhun tenezzülü yani inmesi diye tabir ederler. Bununla beraber, gündüz kazandıkla¬rınızı bilir tutar..." Yani işlediklerinizi bilir. Kişinin cevârihi; onun kendisiyle amelleri işledikleri azaları (ve organları) dır. Burada gecenin uykuya ve gündüzün işe tahsis edilmesi, cereyan eden adetlere göredir Uykudan Uyanış "Sonra sizi onun içinde ba'seder (diriltir)..." Gündüzlerin içinde sizi uyandırır. Bu kavl-i şerif, "Fevt ettirir," kavN şerifin üzerine atıftır. Ve bilir," kavl-i şerifinin ikisinin arasını ortalaması, insan¬ların uykularından uyanmalarının (ruhlarının kendilerine verilmesin- verilmesinde) büyük bir ihsan olduğunu beyân ve insanların yapmış oldukları kötülüklerden sonra, kendilerinin ölü olarak kalmaları icabet etmesiyle beraber, ruhlarının kendilerine geri verilmesi büyük bir ihsandır. Zira hakikatte onların halleri bir defada helâklarını gerektirmektedir. Hayatları bir daha kendilerine verilmekte ve onlara mühlet verilmektedir. Kendisinden terâhî kelimesi (yani p "sonra" atıf harfiyle), bina kılınıp haber verildiği gibi... Sanki şöyie denildi: Gecenin cinsinde sizi kendinizden geçiren (uyutan) sonra da sizin gündüz (ve gecede) ne yaptığınızı bildiği halde; gündüz cinsinden Allah sizi uyandırdı ki, Ecelin Sona Ermesi? "Mukadder olan bir ecel tamamlasın..." Uykusundan uyanan kişi, kendisi için dünyada belirlenmiş olan ecelin sonuna ulaşsın diye... Ecelin kazası, tamam olmak üzere emrin ayrılmasıdır. Ecelin kazasının manâsı, ömrün gayri olmaksızın ölümle sona ermesidir. Ecel, ömrün müddetinin sonu, demektir. Sonra O'nadir yine nihayet dönümünüz." Sizin ölümle dönüşünüz, Allah'adır. Asla başkasına değil... "Sonra size haber verecek; neler işliyordunuz..." Bu gece ve gündüzlerde yapmış olduğunuz amellerin karşılığını görmek için dönüşünüz, Allah'adır.... Allah Kahirdir "O kâhir'dir..."istilâ etmiştir. "Kullarının fevkinde..." Kullarının işlerinde tasarruf etmektedir. Ondan başkası değil. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kullarında dilediğini yapar; 1 - icat eder, 2- Yok eder, 3- Hayat verir, 4- Ölüm verir, 5- azap eder, 6- Sevap verir, 7- Bundan başka bütün işlerinde tasarruf eder... "Fevk" kelimesinin, haberden sonra (ikinci) haber olması da caizdir. Allah Mekândan Münezzehtir Buradaki"fevk" (üstünde) kelimesinin manâsı, mekân olarak üstünde olmak, demek değildir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine mekânların izafe edilmesi muhâl'dır. (Allah mekândan münezzehtir...) Buradaki "fevk" kelimesinin manâsı, galebe çalmak, kudret ve gücü yetmek, demektir. Bunun benzeri şu cümledir: "Falanca kişi, ilimde falancanın fevkindedir (üstündedir)" Yani ondan daha âlimdir, demektir. El elden üstündür Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: -'Eyşâh! Son mertebeye, ta Hakka ulaşıncaya kadar el üstünde el vardır! Zira o öyle dibi ve sahibi olmayan bir deryadır. Bütün denizler onun yanında bir damla kalır. Hile ve tedbirler ejderha da olsalar; Cümlesi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hükmünün karşısında hiçtirler..." Hafaza Melekleri Var "Üzerinize harekatınızı zapteden hafaza gönderir." Kendisinden önce oian isim cümiesinin üzerine matuftur. Ey mükellefler! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hususiyetle sizin üzerinize amellerinizi muhafaza edecek olan melekleri gönderir. Onlar, "kirâmen kâtibin" melekleridir . Kirâmen Kâtibîn Melekleri "Kîrâmen kâtibin" meleklerinin mükelleflerin amellerini yazmalarındaki hikmet şudur; mükellef olan kişi, amellerinin yazıldığını bilir ve amellerinin şahitlerin huzurunda kendisine arz edileceğini bilmesi; kendisini ma'siyetlerden daha çok alıkoyan (3/44) Yine muhakkak ki kul, efendisinin lütfuna güvendiği, onun affına dayandığı ve onun günahlarının örtmesine itimat ettiği zaman; kendisine muttali olanlara duyulan bir ihtişam ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ihtişamından korkmaz. Amel Defteri Kâşifi (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Endişe etmedi, o günden ki onda, ciğerler kan kustu. Gönüller boşuna çırpındılar... Amel defterleri verilir. Ve denilir ki: -"Oku! Ta ki yapmış olduğun bütün amelleri göresin!" Etme! Yolculukta kendine günahları ağırlık etme! Etme ki, amel defterinden güzellikler ve iyilikler göresin! Hafaza Melekleri? Haberde varid oldu: "Muhakkak ki bizden her insanın üzerinde geceleyin iki melek ve gündüzleri iki melek vardır. İkisinden bir haseneleri (iyilik ve sevapları) diğeri de seyyiât (kötülük, günah ve kabahatlan) yazar." -"Sağdaki melek, soldaki meleğin üzerine emirdir. Kul bir hasene (iyilik) işlediği zaman, hemen o kişiye on katı ile yazılır. Kul bir günah işlediği zaman; soldaki melek o günahı yazmayı dilediği zaman, sağdaki melek ona: -"Dur (yazmaktan kendini tut)" der. 0 da tam altı saat durur veya yedi saat durur. Eğer o kişi (zaman içerisinde) günahlarından istiğfar ederse; o günahı yazılmaz. Eğer istiğfar etmez, bir kötülük (ve günah) olarak yazılır." Kirâmen Kâtibiyn Sual: Eğer sen desen ki: Bu melekler (kulun) zahiri fiil amellerini bildikleri gibi, bâtın azm (ve niyetlerini)de bilirler mi? ve Cevâp: Derim ki: Evet! (Vakıftırlar). Çünkü hafaza melekleri, sefereden istinsah etmektedirler. Sefere, levh-i mahfuz ile vekil oldukları hazinelerdir. Bütün âlemlerin halleri, ehillerinin sırları ve zahiri amelleri hep orada yazıldı. Meleklerin buna vakıf olmalarından itibaren, bu amellerini ikinci kere .olarak günün başlangıcından sonuna kadar ve gecenin başından sonuna kadar insandan sadır olan her şeyi hakkıyla yazarlar. Düşünceyi Yazar mı? Denildi ki: Kul bir hasene (iyilik yapmayı) düşündüğü zaman; onun ağzından (meleklerin ve ruhanîlerin hissedecekleri şekilde) misk kokusu çıkıp yayılır. (Melekler) böylece ondan haberdar olup bilirler ve onu yazarlar. Kişi, kötülük işlemeyi düşündüğü zaman da kendisinden kötü bir koku yayılır Meleklerde Nöbet? Sual: Eğer sen desen ki: Kulun amellerini göğe kaldıran melekler mi ertesi gün gelenler yoksa başkaları mı? Cevap: Derim ki: Bâzı âlimler buyurdular: Zahir olan muhakkak ki insanların iki melekleri hep aynıdır; hayatı boyunca asla değişmezler... Bazı meşâyih-i izam hazerâti (k.s.) buyurdular: Meleklerden gelenler bir daha ebediyen geri dönmezler. Onların yerine başkası gelir ve bu tâ ömrün sonuna kadar devam eder. Melekler İnsanın Neresindedir? (İnsanın bedeninde) iki meleğin durma yerinde ihtilâf olundu. Nebevî haberde (hadis-i şerifte şöyle) varid oldu: -"Ağızlarınızı kürdan ile temizleyin! Muhakkak ki ağızlarınız İki hafaza ve kerim meleğin oturdukları yerdir, O ikisinin (hafaza meleklerinin) mürekkepleri kişinin tükürüğü, kalemleri ise (kişinin) dilidir. 0 İki meleğe, dişlerin arasında kalan yemek artıklarından daha acı bir şey yoktur. " İnsana bu iki melekten başka meleklerin vekil kılınmaları (akıl ve nakilden) asla uzak değildir. Belki onlardan meleklerin çoğu insanı eziyetlerden muhafaza etmektedirler. Rivayetlerde geldiği üzere . Hafaza Meleklerinin Vazifesi "Hatta, birinize ölüm geldiği vakit," "hatta- tâ ki" kelimesi kendisiyle kelâmın başlandığı bir ke¬limedir. O bununla beraber mâ ba 'di olan cümle-i şartıyyeyi mâ kabil için gaye (sonuç) kılar. Sanki şöyle denildi: Allâhü Teâlâ sizin üzerinize hafaza meleklerini gönderir. Hafaza melekleri, sizin amellerinizi hayatınız müddetince muhafaza ederler; tâ ki hayatınızın müddeti sona erinceye kadar; kim olursa olsun (onun üzerinde amellerinizi yazan kirâmen kâtibin melekleri vardır...) Kendisine ölüm sebepleri ve öiümün başlangıcı geldiğinde; Aisy "Onu gönderdiğimiz melekler kabzederler;" Onlara vazifelendirilmiş başka melekler, onun ruhunu kabzederler. Bu melekler, "Ölüm meleği" (Azrail aleyhisselâm) ve onun yardımcılarıdır. İşte bu anda, hafaza meleklerinin vazifesi sona erer... "Ve onlar," Gönderilen melekler, "Vazifelerinde kusur etmezler. Melekler, kendilerine emredilen vazifede, göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar ne acele ederler, ne de geciktirirler... Ruhları Kabzeden Bil ki: Ruhları kabzeden hakikatte Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Ölüm meleği (Azrail Aleyhisselâm) ve onun yardımcıları, birer vasıtadırlar. Bundan dolayı vefat işi, onlara izafe edildi. Bazen vefat işi, meleklerin vasıtası olmadan da ojur. Fâtıma'tüz-Zehrâ (r.a.) hazretlerinin ve başkalarının ölümlerinde nakledildiği üzere... Azrail (a.s.)ın Yardımcıları Ölüm meleğinin (Azrail Aleyhisselâm'm) yardımcıları on dört (14) melektir. Bunlardan yedisi rahmet melekleridir. Kabz'dan sonra, müminin ruhları onlara teslim edilir. Bunlardan yedisi de azap melekleridir. Vefatından sonra kâfirlerin ruhları onlara teslim edilir. Yeryüzü Bir Leğen Gibidir Mücahit (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bütün yeryüzü ölüm meleği (Azrail Aleyhisselâm) için bir taşti (tepsi-leğen) gibi kılındı. Azrail Aleyhisselâm, dilediği cihete uzanır (istediği kimseye elini uzatıp ruhunu alır)..." Azrâü Aleyhisselâm Bu fakîr (İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) der ki: Ruhları almak işinde ölüm meleği (Azrail Aleyhisselâm'a) herhangi bir zorluk asla yoktur. Her ne kadar bir anda ölecek olan insanlar çok ve değişik memleketlerde olsalar bile... Bu keyfiyet bu cüzî akıl ile bilinmiyor; şeytanın bir anda bütün dünya ehlinin kalplerine vesvese vermesi (akıl ile bilinmediği) gibi ... (3/45) Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Azrail Aleyhisselâm ile Konuşması Rivayet olundu: Haberde geldi ki: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bir gün bir hastayı ziyaret etti. 0 hastanın baş ucunda oturur halde, Azrail Aleyhisselâm'ı gördü. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Azrail Aleyhisselâm'a; -"Ey Ölüm meleği! Ona yumuşak davran; zira o kişi, mümindir!" buyurdular. Ölüm meleği; -"Ey Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Müjdele! Gönlünü hoş tut! Gözün aydın olsun! Muhakkak ki ben bütün müminlere yumuşak davranıyorum. Ben, müminin ruhunu alırım, hâne ehli (ailesi) feryat etmeye başlarlar. (Bunun üzerine) ben evin bir köşesine çekilirim. Ve onlara şöyle derim: -"Bunda benim herhangi bir günahım yok. Çünkü ben memurum. Yine buraya döneceğim! Sakının! Sakının!..." Dağda, karada, denizde ve düzlükte hiçbir aile efradı yoktur ki; ben günde beş kere kendileriyle musafaha etmeyeyim? Hatta ben onlardan küçüklerini ve büyüklerini kendilerinden daha iyi bilirim... Allah'a kasem olsun ki, eğer ben kendiliğimden bir sivrisineğin canını almak istesem; buna gücüm yetmez; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onun ruhunu almayı bana emretmedikçe; ben onun ruhunu alamam ...." Ölüm Nedir? Âlimler (r.h. hezarâtı) buyurdular: Ölüm yokluk değildir; fena bulmak ve tam bir gayb da değildir. Ölüm, ruhun bedenden alâkasını kesmesi, bedenden ayrılması ve ikisinin arasına bir mâninin girmesiyle hâlin değişmesi ve dardan (dünyadan) başka bir dara (ukbaya) intikal etmektir. Ölümü Unutturan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ölümü alaca bir koç suretinde yarattığında, ona: -"Bu heyetin (ve şeklin) üzerine meleklerin saflarının arasına git" (ve onların içine gir)" dedi. Ölümü (müşahhas olarak alaca koç şeklinde) gören meleklerden hepsi bayıldılar. Tam bin sene baygın olarak yerde kaldılar. Sonra melekler kendilerine geldiler ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şöyle seslendiler: -"Ey Rabbimiz! Bu nedir?" diye sordular. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: -"0 ölümdür!" Melekler: -"Ya Rabbi bu ölüm kimler içindir?" diye sordular. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: -"Nefs (ruh) sahibi olan (herkes) içindir!" Melekler sordular: -"Ya Rabbi! Dünyayı neden yarattın?" Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: -"Adem oğullan orada yerleşsin (ve orada İskan olmaları için)..." Melekler sordular: -"Ya Rabbi! Kadınları niçin yarattın?" Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: -"Nesil olsun diye..." Melekler sordular: -"Bunun (ölümün) kendisine musallat olduğu kişi, kadınlarla ve dünya (malı ve ziyneti) ile meşgul olur mu?" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: -"Tûl-i eme! (uzun yaşama düşüncesi) onlara ölümü unutturur. Hatta onlardan dünyayı alan (dünya malına sarılan) ve kadınların şehvetine sarılanlar olur..." Musibetin büyüğü Bundan dolayı denildi ki: -"Ölüm musibetlerin en büyüğüdür. Ölümden gâfîl olmak ise ondan (ölümden) daha büyük bir musibettir..." Dönüş Allah'adır Sonra redd ve teslim edilirler. şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Zamir ise, jisif "sizden biri" bir kavü şerifinin medlulünün manâsının içinde olan bir kişiye râcidir... "Allah'a..." Allah'ın hükmüne ve ceza için hesap mevkıfina sevk edilirler. Allah'a Red Olunmak? Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine redd olunmak, zahiri manâsı üzerine değildir. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mekândan ve cihetten âli ve münezzehtir. Belki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine redd olunmak, onun hükmüne boyun eğenlerden kılınmaları ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kazasına itaat etmeleridir. Zira onlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka mâlik ve hâkimin bulunmadığı bir yere (kıyamete) sevk edilmişlerdir... Mevlâ ? Yani mutlak olarak işlerine malik olan Mâlikleridir. Amma Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; "Ve kâfirlere gelince onlar için Mevlâ yoktur." Kavl-i şerifine gelince; buradaki "Mevlâ" kelimesi, "yardımcı" manasınadır. (Bu iki âyet-i kerimenin) aralarında bir tenakuz {ve zıtlık) yoktur. "Mevlâlan..."kelimesiism-iCelâl'dan bedeldir. Hüküm Ancak adalet ile kaza ve hükmedendir... "Mevlâ" kelimesinin sıfatıdır.., "Agâh olun," Bilin ve uyanık olun ki, "Hüküm O'nundur..." Kulların arasında hükmetmek... 0 gün, kulların arasında hükmetmek, sadece ve sadece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine mahsustur; O'ndan başkasının herhangi bir şekilde kullar arasında hükmetmesi ve salâhiyeti yoktur... Hesap Çok Süratlidir "Ve O, hesap görenlerin en seni..." Allâhü Teâiâ hazretleri, bütün mahlûkatı, en çabuk, en hızlı ve kısa bir zamanda hesaba çeker... Birinin hesaba çekmesi, diğerini hesaba çekmekten kendisini alıkoyamaz ve meşgul etmez. Bir meşguliyet, diğer bir meşguliyetle kendisini meşgul etmez. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, herhangi bir âlet ile konuşmaz. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, herhangi bir fikir, düşünme ve görüşe muhtaç değildir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hesaba çektiği kişinin elini bağlamaya da muhtaç değildir... Muhasebenin Manâsı Muhasebenin (hesaba çekmenin) manâsı, her bir kişiye müstahak olduğu sevap ve azabı tarif etmektir... Hesap ve Mizan Bazı âlimler buyurdular: Muhasebe (hesaba çekmek) amellerin takdiri, vezin (tartmak) ise, amellerin miktarlarını izhâr etmek içindir. Hesap, mizandan öncedir. Bundan dolayı hesapsız cennete girenlere mizan da yoktur. Bit ki: Muhakkak haşr ve hesap, yeryüzünde olmaz. Hesap ve mizan, "arz-i mübeddele" değişen arzın üzerinde yani "Arz~ı Beyzâ" beyazlığı gümüş gibi olan arzın üzerinde olacaktır, Arz-ı Beyzâ; 1 - Üzerinde adam öldürülmemiş, 2- Kan dökülmemiş, 3- Hiçbir kimse o arzın üzerinde zulmetmemiş 4- Kimse orada zulme uğramamış... 5- Tertemiz ve beyaz toprak... Hesaptan Önce Haşr ve hesap sabit olduğu zaman ve muhasip (hesabı gören alîm, habir ve basîr- gören, haberdar olan ve işiten) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri olduğuna göre, akıllı bir kişiye düşen vazife; hesapta münâkaşa edilmeden önce; dünyada nefsini hesaba çekmektir. Âhiret Yolunun Tüccarı Muhakkak ki insan, âhiret yolunda bir tüccardır. Onun sermâyesi ömrüdür. Kârı, ömrünü taat ve ibâdetlerde sarf etmesidir. Hüsran (ve zararı) ömründeki ma'siyetler ve kötülükleridir. Bu ticârette onun ortağı, nefsidir. Nefis, her ne kadar, hayır ve şerre elverişli ise de; lakin nefis, ma'siyetlere ve şehvetlere daha çok meyletmekte ve yönelmektedir. Akıllı insan, elbette nefsini, murakabe ve muhasebe etmelidir. Ömür Sermâyesi Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Sen mal ve menfaat endişesinden dolayı gafil oldun. Zira ömür sermâyesi malsız bitip sona erdi..." Kurtarıcı Sadece Allah'tır Yüce Meali: De ki: "Kim kurtarır sizi o karanın, denizin zulmetlerinden, gizliden gizliye yalvara yalvara dualar ederek dediğiniz demler... "Ahdimiz olsun, eğer bizi bundan kurtarırsan, seksiz şüphesiz şâkirînden oluruz". De ki: "Allah kurtarır sizi ondan ve her sıkıntıdan... Sonra da siz müşriklik edersiniz".64 De ki: "O size üstünüzden veya altınızdan bir azap salıvermeye, yahut birbirinize katıp bazınızın bazınızdan hıncını tattırmaya da kadirdir". Bak, âyetleri nasıl tasrîf ediyoruz, gerek ki, fıkhıyla anlasınlar.65 Bu böyle hak iken, kavmin buna yalan dedi. De ki: "Üzerinize vekil değilim.66 Her haberin mukarrer (kararlaştırılmış) bir zamanı var; artık üerlde bilirsiniz".67 Tesîr-i Şerif: "De ki:" Resulüm ya Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Mekke ehline de ki: "Kim?" İstifham içindir. "Kurtarır sizi,,," Sizleri halâs eder ve size kurtuluş verir. (3/46) a "0 karanın, denizin zulmetlerinden..." Seferlerinizde sizi şiddet ve korkulardan Allah'tan başka kim kurtarır? Zulmet "Zulmet," meşakkat için istiare olundu. İkisinin arasında, korku ve basiretleri iptal etmek manâsı müşterek olarak vardır. Şiddetli bir gün için; "Karanlık gün ve yıldızlı gün," denilir. Yani günün zulmeti ve karanlığı şiddetli oldu. Hatta karanlıkta gece gibi oldu. Çünkü gece ayın nuru ve ışığıyla aydınlanmadığı zaman, yıldızların küçükleri ve büyükleri ortaya çıkıp zahir olur. Gecenin karanlığı şiddetlendikçe, yıldızların ortaya çıkması o nispette zahir olup ortaya çıkarlar.... Tazarru "Gizliden gizliye yalvara yalvara dualar ederek (dediğiniz) zaman:" Yani alenen (aşikâr) ve gizli olarak dua ediyorsunuz, demektir. Bu manâ, '"Açıkça ve gizlice" kelimelerinin birer mastar olup, "Ona dua edersiniz," fiilinin tâlinden hâl olmaları üzerinedir, "Dua edersiniz,"fiili de "Sizi kurtarır," fiilinden hâldir. Yani siz; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua eder olduğunuz halde, demektir. Tazarrû", alçalmayı (yalvarmayı) izhâr etmektir. 0 da, yani şiddetli fakirlik ve bir şeye muhtaç olmaktır. Kâfirlerin Duaları "Ahdimiz olsun, eğer bizi kurtarırsan,1 trâde-i kavi üzerine bu kavl-i şerifte "Dua edersiniz, "fiilinin failinden hâldir. Yani siz, vallahi eğer bizi halâs kılarsan, der olduğunuz halde, demektir. "Bundan..." Zulmetler ve şiddetlerden, demektir. "Elbette şükredenlerden oluruz".- Şükürde rüsûh sahibi, bu nimet için şükre devam edenlerden oluruz. Şükür Nedir? "Şükür," hakkını yerine getirmekle beraber nimeti itiraf etmektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nimetinin hakkı, kendisine nimeti veren Allah'a itaat etmektir. Bırakın, hiçbir şeye kadir olmayan şeyleri Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirk koşmayı; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isyan etmemektir... "De ki:11 Resulüm ya Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Onlara de ki: "Allah kurtarır sizi ondan ve her sıkıntıdan..." Onun dışında bir gam ve keder... "Kerb," nefsi tutan gam ve kederin son noktasıdır. "Sonra da siz..." Siz bu celil nimeti müşahede ettikten sonra; "Müşriklik edersiniz," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ibadetiyle gayriye ortaklık koşuyorsunuz... Şükrü Terk "Seksiz şüphesiz şâkirînden oluruz" kavl-i şeri¬fine münâsip olan; (bu âyet-i kerimenin sonunda) "Sonra siz şükretmiyorsunuz" Yani siz Allah'a ibâdet etmiyorsunuz; (şeklinde sona ermesiydi...) Lakin "Müşriklik edersiniz," kavl-i şerifi, onun şükretmezsiniz kavl-i şerifinin) yerine konuldu. Bu şirk koşmanın re'sen şükrü terk etmenin menzilesinde olduğunu tembih içindir... bir azap salıvermeye, kadirdir". Sizin şirklerinizden dolayı, Azab "De kfe O sizin üzerinize "Sizin üstünüzden," Yani üstünüz tarafından olan bir azabı, demektir. Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmine yaptığı gibi. Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmini helak etti; onların üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri "Tufan, yıldırım, rüzgar ve sayha gönderdi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri Lût Aleyhisselâm'in kavmini ve "ashâb-ı fîl" ise üzerlerine gökten taş göndermekle helak etti. "Veya ayaklarınızın altında. Yani alt taraftan, demektir. Firavuncun boğulduğu gibi. Karun'un yerin dibine geçmesi gibi. Üst ve Ayak Altı Denildi ki: "Üstünüzden..." yani 1 - Melikleriniz, 2- Büyükleriniz, 3- Reisleriniz, 4- Efendileriniz 5- İleri gelenleriniz, demektir... "Veya ayaklarınızın altında..." yani; 1 - Kötü köleleriniz, 2- Sefilleriniz, 3- Sefihleriniz, 4- Ayak takımınız, demektir... "Veya." Kelimesi, bu iki halden hâli olmayı menetmek içindir; yoksa ikisinin arasının bir kavimde toplanmasını menetmek için değildir. Zira bir kavme bu iki cihetten beraberce (yani hem üstlerinden ve hem de altlarından kendilerine) azap gelmesinde bir engel yoktur... Nuh Aleyhisselâm'in kavminde böyle olmuştu, (Zira Tufanda gökten su indiği gibi, yer de içindeki suları dışarıya akıtmıştı...) Ayrılık ve Tefrika Azabı "Veya sizi katıp karıştırır," Lebs "iş ona karışık geldi" sözünden gelmektedir. Yani, "o karıştı," demektir. (yani ikinci) bab'dan gelmektedir. Amma, "Ben eibise giydim" sözü ise "Dördüncü" babdan gelmektedir. Birincisinin mastarı, fethaile ' "karışık" kelimesiyledir. İkincisi de, zamme ile "giymek" kelimesidir. Manâsı: Veya sizi karıştırdığı zaman, demektir. Fırka Fırka Bölünmek "Fırka fırka..." Bu kavl-i şerif, "Veya sizi katıp karıştırır," fiilinin hâlinden mefûldür. "Fırka fırka..." kelimesi "şîa" kelimesinin cemiidir. kelimesi gibi... Her kavmin "şîa"sı bir emir (iş) üzerine toplananlarıdır . Yani sizi, her birinizi parçalara bölünmüş, değişik fırkalar üzerinde olduğunuz, değişik hevâ-ü heveslere tabi olduğunuz ve ayrı ayrı mezhepler üzerine olduğunuz halde sizi birbirinize karıştırır. Her bir fırka bir imamın (önderin) taraftan olur. Aranızda öldürme ve kan dökme işleri yayılır. Yani birden ortaya çıkıp zahir olur. Bu karışıklık, zoraki bir karışıklıktır; yoksa ittifak (birleşmeden) doğan bir karışıklık değil... Allah Kendinizle Azap Eder "Ve bazınızı bazınızdan şiddet (hınç) tattırır..." Bazınız bazınızı öldürürsünüz. Kâfirlere, müminlerin şiddet ve hıncını tattırmak veya aksini yapmak (müminlere kâfirlerin şiddet ve hıncını tattırmak) "sünnetüHah"tandır. Bazı kâfirlerin şiddet ve hıncını diğer bazı kâfirlere tattırır ve bazı müminlerin şiddet ve hıncını diğerlerine tattırır... Zamanların ve asırların çoğunda böyle olduğu gibi. Bütün bunlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Cemâl ve Celâl'inin terbiye etmesi üzerine bina edilmiş (ve hikmetler içeren) hadiselerdir.... Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Üç Dileği Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Rabbimden üç şey istedim. (Bunlardan) ikisini verdi; birinden beni m e netti. 1- Ben Rabbimden ümmetimi kıtlık ile helak etmemesini diledim; Rabbim bunu bana verdi. (Bu dileğimi kabul etti...) 2- Ben Rabbimden ümmeti suda boğulmakla helak etmemesini istedim; Rabbim bunu bana verdi. (Bu dileğimi kabul etti...) 3- Ben Rabbimden, ümmetimin şiddet ve hınçlarını kendi aralarına koymamasını (ümmetimi birbirine düşürmemesini) istedim; Rabbim beni bundan menetti. (Bu dileğimi kabul etmedi.)" "Sene," kelimesiyle bütün ümmete umûm olan kıtlık murad edildi. "Gark", kelimesi ra Q harfinin fethasıyla umûm üzere olan boğulmadır. Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın tufanı gibi... Tufan Meşhur Şeyh Üftâde Bursevî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Nûh Aleyhisselâm'ın tufanının tesiri her otuz yılda bir kere zahir olup görünür. Lakin gizli bir hâl üzere görünür. Çok yağmur yağar, bazı köy (kasaba ve şehirlerdeki insanlar) boğulurlar ve evler sellere kapılır... (sözleri bitti...) (3/47) Tâûn ve Savaş Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, "Şiddet ve hınç," ile harp ve fitneleri murad ettiler. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ümmetimin yok olması, tan (savaş, saldırı ve öldürmeler) ve tâûn (salgın hastalıklar) ile olacaktır." Kılıçların Fitnesi Başka bir hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -Ümmetimin arasına bir kere kılıç düştüğü zaman, tâ kıyamet gününe kadar kendilerinden kaldırılmaz." Bu hadis-i şerifte Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin bir mucizesi vardır. Zira hadise (Müslümanların arasında savaşlar ve kılıç) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin haber verdiği gibi çıktı... Müslümanlar Arasında Fitne "Şiddet", harpteki şiddettir. "Şiddet'in girmesinin sebebi, İmamların (Sultan ve devlet başkanlarının) kitabûllah (ve sünnet-i Resûlallah) ile hüküm (ve amel) etmemeleridir. Müslümanlara Düşman Tasallutu Müslümanların başına düşmanlarının musallat kılınmasının sebebi; Müslümanların; 1- Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ahdini bozmaları, 2- Resûiallah (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ahdini bozmalarıdır. Bazı hadis-i şeriflerde geldiği ve haber verildiği üzere .... "Bak," Ey habibim Ahmed! Resulüm ya Muhammed (s.a.v.) "Nasıl tasrif ediyoruz," Onlara, "Âyetleri..." Kur'ân-ı kerimin âyetlerini... Va'd (müjde) ve vaîd (korkutmak) ile bir halden başka bir hâle çeviriyoruz. Yani biz onlara bir âyet-i kerimeyi hemen diğer âyet-i kerimenin ardından beyân ediyoruz. Değişik şekillerde âyetleri varid kılıyoruz. Tâ sûrenin başından buraya kadar.... "Gerek ki, fıkhıyla anlasınlar." Yani anlasınlar, (fıkıh sahibi olsunlar), işin açık ve parlak olanı üzerinde dursunlar ve üzerinde oldukları küfür ve inattan dönüp vazgeçsinler, diye... Hakkı Yalanlamak "Bu böyle hak iken, buna yalan dedi." Vaad edilen azaba veya o azabın geleceğini Konuşan (ve bildiren) Kur'ân-i mecîd'e (yalan dediler...) "Kavmin" Yani kavminden inat sahibi olanlar. "Halbuki o haktır." Halbuki o azap elbette vaki olacaktır.#Bundan kaçınmak muhaldir. Veya o kitap, haktır. Onun haber verdiklerinin hepsi sâdık ve gerçektir... "De kî:" Onlara... "Üzerinize vekil değilim..." Hafîz ve işlerinizin vekili değilim. Sizi zorla tekzîbden men edecek ve sizi tasdik ve imân etmeye mecbur edecek vekil değilim.. Ben, ancak bir korkutucuyum. Sizin yakında göreceğiniz (ve eğer imân etmezseniz, başınıza gelecek olan) azabı size haber vermekle ahdtan çıkmış ve size teblîğ yapmış oluyorum. "Her haberin vardır." Kur'ân-i kerimin haber verdiği haberlerden her birinin vardır; "Mukarrer (kararlaştırılmış) bir zamanı..." İsm-i zamandır. Yani kendisinde vaki olacağı vakti (ve mîâdı) vardır, demektir. Sizin azabınızın vakti kararlaştırılmıştır. "Ve artık ileride bilirsiniz" 1 - Dünyada, 2- Âhirette, 3- Hem dünya ve hem âhirette beraberce vaki olduğu zaman bilirsiniz... Zulmet ve Nefsin Zulümâtı Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, şiddetlerin (belâ ve musibetlerin) defedilmesi için Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerine dua etmektir. Günahlara ısrar etmemek lazım. Zira günahlara ısrar etmek belâ (musibet ve felâketlere) sebeptir. Bütün zulümler, nefsi emmârenin zulümâtmdan (zulümlerinden) gelmektedir. Nefs Mesnevide buyurulduğu gibi: Senin başına gelen her bir şey, gam ve zulümatın hepsi, Senin nefsinin utanmaması, temiz olmaması ve küstahlığındandır ... Saib (r.h.) buyurdular: Neden ele (başkasına) şikâyette bulunayım ki; Başıma gelen her bir şey, benim kendi hevâ-ü hevesimden gelmektedir. İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar (Bu âyet-i kerimelerde şu) işaretler var: "Kara," cisimlerdir. "Deniz," ruhlardır. Allah'ın Nuru ve Ruh Ruhlar, cisimlere göre her ne kadar ruhanî ise de; lakin hakka ve ulûhiyetin nuruna nispetle zulmânîdır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: -"Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, halkı bir zulmet içinde yarattı. Sonra onların üzerine nurunu serpti." kurtarır sizi o karanın, denizin zulmetlerinden, gizliden gizliye yalvara yalvara dualar ederek dediğiniz demler..." Kavl-i şerifin manâsı şöyledir: "De ki: sizi kim kurtarır; o sizi beşeriyet karasının zulmetinden ve ruhanî denizin zulümâtından gizliden gizliye yalvara yalvara dualar ederek dediğiniz vakitler..." "Tazarrû" cisimle dua etmektir. - "Gizli" ise ruh ile dua etmektir. Evliyanın Sekr Halinde Söyledikleri "Ahdimiz olsun, eğer bizi bundan kurtarırsan, seksiz şüphesiz şâkirînden oluruz" De ki: "Allah kurtarır sizi ondan ve her sıkıntıdan... Sonra da siz müşriklik edersiniz". AllahÜ Teâlâ hazretlerinin sıfatlarının nuru size tecelli ettiği zaman; bazınız Allah'a şirk koşuyor ve "Hak ben" diyorlar; bazınız da "Kendimi teşbih ederim! Benim sânım ne büyüktür!" diyorlar.... De ki: "0 size salıvermeye, kadirdir". Ve siz; "Hak ben" "Kendimi teşbih ederim! Benim sânım ne bü¬yüktür!" dediğiniz vakitlerde... "Üstünüzden bir azap..." gönderdi. Sizinle kendisinin arasına hicap gerip (perde örtüp), onun sebebiyle size izzet ve gayretle (ilâhî izzet ve kıskançlıkla size) azap eder... "Veya ayaklarınızın altından..." Hevâ-ü hevesin sizin üzerinizi kaplamasıyla beşeriyetinizin vasıflarından gelen bir hicap (ve manevî bir perde) vererek size azap eder... "Yahut birbirinize katıp bazınızın bazınızdan..." Halkı sizin hakkınızda fırka fırka yapar. Fırkanın biri size (tasavvuf ehline); -Sıddîklar (doğru yol üzeredir)" diyorlar. Fırka'nın biri de size; -"Zındıklar," diyorlar... "Bazınızın bazınızdan hıncını tattırır." 1- Katletmek, 2- Astırmak, 3- Damarların kesilmesi gibi... tbni Mansûr'a yapıldığı gibi... Hallâc-ı Mansûr'un Öldürülme Hadisesi (Tarih, tabakat ve tasavvuf âlimleri) buyurdular: (Abbasî halifelerinden Müktedir'in veziri Hâmid bin Abbâs'ın meclisinde ve Kâdî Ebû Amr'ın huzurunda, Hallac-ı Mansûr (k.s.)'dan cereyan eden söz cereyan ve kendisinden bir kelâm sadır oldu. Kâdî Efendi, (şeriatın zahirine göre) Hallac-ı Mansûr'un kanının helâl olduğunu (öldürülmesi gerekli olduğuna) dair fetva verdi. Ve bu fetvasını kaleme aldı. (Resmiyet kazandırdı (3/48) O an mecliste hazır olan diğer alimler de, kadi'nın fetvasını imzaladılar. Hallaç ona; -"Benim sırtım korunmuş ve kanım haramdır. (Öldürülmem caiz değildir. Söylemiş olduğum bir sözü yanlış) tevil ederek, kanımı mubah saymanı (ve bu şekilde fetva vermeniz) size helal değildir. Zira muhakkak ki; Benim itikadım (dinim) islâm, Mezhebim ehl-i sünnet ve'1-cemaat, Dört büyük hülefâ-i râşidîni üstün tutarım. Onlardan sonra cennetle müjdelenin on zâtı (aşere-i mübeşşereyi r.a. hazretlerini) faziletli kabul ederim. Benim sünnet-i seniyye hakkında yazmış olduğum bir çok kitabım var sahaflarda... (Siz bunları biliyorsunuz). Kanım hakkında Allah'tan kork! Allah'tan kork!..." Hallâc-ı Mansûr sürekli bu sözleri tekrarladı. (Zahiri âlimler) Hallâc'ın ölümü hakkında yazılarını yazıyorlardı. (Kimse onun sesine kulak vermedi...) Onlar, Hallâc'ın öldürülmesi için muhtaç oldukları delilleri mükemmel edip, tamamlıyorlardı. Meclis dağıldığında Hallaç tutuklandı; hapse atıldı. Bunun üzerine Vezir, Halife Muktedir'e bir yazı yazarak cereyan eden hadiseyi kendisine bildirdi. Muktedir, kendisine; -"Eğer kadılar, Hallâc'ın öldürülmesi hakkında fetva verdilerse; onu polise teslim et. Kendisine bin kamçı vurulsun; eğer ölürse, ne a'lâ... Ölmezse, bin kamçı daha vurulsun... Sonra da boynu vurulsun..." diye cevap yazdı. Bunun üzerine vezîr, Hallacı polise teslim etti. Ve ona (polis müdürüne) Halifenin kendisine yazdığını söyledi. Ve sonra da ona; -"Eğer bu dayakların altında telef olmazsa, elleri kesilsin, sonra ayaklan sonra da başı kesilsin. Sonra da cesedini yak! Eğer o hile yaparak sana; -"Ben senin için Fırat ve Dicle nehirlerini altın ve gümüş olarak akıtacağım!" dese bile bunu ondan kabul etmeî Ve ondan cezayı kaldırma!" diye emir verdi. Hallâc-ı Mansûr'u geceleyin polise teslim etti. Hicrî üç yüz dokuz, Zilhiccenin yirmi yedinci gününe rastlayan bir Salı günü {Zilhicce 27. 309, M. 28.04. 922) sabahında onu "Bâbü't-Tâk" mevkiine götürmek için zindandan çıkarttılar. Kendisi kayd (el ve ayaklarının bağlandığı zincirler) içinde sallanıyordu. Sayılmayacak kadar halk toplanmıştı. Herkes onu seyrediyordu. Cellât Hallâc (k.s.)'ya tam bin kamçı vurdu. Hallaç, inlemedi bile... Cellat, ona bin kamçı atmayı bitirdiğinde, bu kez dört tarafını (iki el ve iki ayağını) kesmeye başladı. Sonra da başını kesti. Sonra da onun cesedini ateşe verip yaktı. Hallaç (k.s.) tamamen kül olduktan sonra cellat onun külünü Dicle nehrine attı. Onun başını da Bağdat'ta köprünün üzerine dikti.... (Bütün bunlardan sonra) onun ashabından (arkadaş ve talebelerinden) bazıları, Hallâc'ın öldürülmediğini; lakin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin düşmanlarından bir düşman ona benzetildi. Cellâdın öldürdüğü kişi, Allah'ın düşmanı olan biriydi. Isa Aleyhisselâm hakkında vaki olduğu gibi... Evliya, peygamberlerin varisleridir dediler.... Bu fakir (İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) der ki: Bu teşbih için, tahyîl ve benzerleri şeyhlerin hikâyelerinde çoktur. Araştıran kişi bunları bulur. Benim muradım, caiz olduğunu beyan etmektir. Yoksa itikâdî olarak böyle olduğunu söylemek değildir... Evliyâ'nın Cesedi Yanar mı? Sual: Eğer sen desen ki: "Hallâc'm velayetinin hakkı, cesedinin yanmaması ve kül olmamasıdır?" Cevâp: Derim ki: Hayır bu lazım değildir. Çünkü cesetler, arızları ve afatları kabul etme hususunda müşterektirler. Görmüyor musun, Eyyûb Aleyhisselâm'm ve Yahya AleyhisselânYin ve ikisinin dışında (bir çok peygamberin mübarek cesetleri âfetlere) uğradı. Tefsîr ehli, Ashâb-ı Ress" hakkında zikrettiler. Ashâb-ı Ress, kendilerine gönderilen peygamberleri öldürüp şehit ettiler. Azgınlık, taşkınlık ve inatlarından dolayı peygamberlerin etlerini yediler. Ve onların kemiklerini de kuyulara attılar.... Yeniden Dirildiler Evet bu hayatta, harikulade (adetleri yırtan harika şeyler) hariçte vaki olmuştur. Bazı peygamberlerin ve evliyâ'nın hallerinde olduğu (dü?manlar taraflndan öldürüldükleri halde Allâhü teala hazretlrei kendilerini yeniden diriltti mesela circis aleyhisselam gibi… Peygamberlerin cesetleri Ve amma kabirde ise hakikaten sabittir ki- Muhakkak ki toprak (mezar) peygamberlerin mübarek cesetlerini yemez (peygamberlerin cesetleri çürümez) ve onlann ard.ndan gelenlerin de (hakkr/la peygamberlere tabi olanlarn cesetleri de çürümez)... Kur'ân-I Kerime Dil Uzatanlar Yüce Meali: Âyetlerimiz hakkında münasebetsizliğe dalanları gördüğün vakit de, kendilerinden yüz çevir; tâ ki başka bir söze dalsınlar. Şayet, şeytan bunu sana bir an unutturursa, hatırına geldiği gibi hemen kalk. O zâlimler güruhu ile beraber oturma. 68 Gerçi, Allah'tan korkanlara onların hesabından bir şey düşmez, ve lâkin bir ihtar olun belki sakınırlar.69 Bırak, o dinlerini oyun ve eğlence edinen ve dünya hayat kendilerini aldatmış bulunan kimseleri de bu vesile ile şunu ihtar et ki, bir nefis kendi kesbiyle besalet kabzasına düşmeye görsün; o vakit Allah'ın huzur-ı celâlinde ona Allah'tan başka ne bir sahabet eden bulunur, ne bir şefaat... Her türlü fidyeyi denkleştirse bile kabul edilmez. Onlar, yaptıkları yüzünden azabın kabza-i besaletine teslim olunmuş kimselerdir. Nankörlük ettiklerinden dolayı onlara sâde hamîm'den bir şarap ve elîm bir azap vardır.70 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Kurân-ı Kerimle tstizhâ! "Âyetlerimiz hakkında mü-nasebetsizliğe dalanları gördüğün vakit..." ısı "vaktaki" kelimesi cevâbı Üe mensuptur. Cevâbı, "Yüz çevir,"kavi-işerifidir. Hitâb'dan murad, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve ümmetidir. "Dalmak," lügatte mutlak olarak bir şeye başlamaktır. Ancak bu kelime, çok kere bâtıl şeye dalmak manâsında kullanıldı. Âyetlerimiz" den murad, Kur"ân-ı kerimdir. Manâsı, sen; 1- Kur'ân-ı Kerim" i yalanmak, 2- Kur'ân-ı kerimle alay, 3- Kur'ân-i kerimi tenkit edenleri gördüğün zaman; Bu durum, Kureyş kâfirlerinin halleri olduğu gibi... "Kendilerinden yüz çevir;" 1 - Onların meclislerini terk et, 2- Onların yanından hemen kalk (git), 3- Onların Kur'ân-ı kerime dalma zamanlarında asla yanlarında bulunma... "Tâ ki başka bir söze dalsınlar..." O kişi, Kur'ân-ı kerime dalmaya devam eden kişi, tâ âyetlerimizden başka bir söze başlamadıkça ondan yüz çevir. Zamir, Âyetlertmizedir. Zamirin müzekker geimesi ise, "söz"keümesine itibârladır. Veya "Kur'ân"aitibarladır. Zâlimlerle Beraber Oturma "Şayet..." Bu kavl-i şerifin aslı, Nunu (o) şartıyye mezîd oian mim L) harfinde idğâm olundu (Idğam maalgunne oiarak...) "Şeytan bunu sana bir an unutturursa..." Onların meclislerini terk etmek hakkında sana emrettiği şeyleri... "Asla oturma! Hatırladıktan sonra..." Onu hatırladıktan sonra, yani hatırına geldiği gibi hemen kalk. "Hatırlamak" kelimesi "Hatırlamak" manasında (semaî) mastardır. kelimesinden başka hiçbir mastar; Vezninde gelmedi. "O zâlimler güruhu ile beraber (oturma)..." Tekzîb ve istihzayı, tasdik ve ta'zîm yerine koymakla zâlim olan kavimle beraber olma! Peygamberlerden Yanılma Bu unutma mahza ihtimal ki kendisine, şartıyye "şayet" manâsına olan ö\ kelimesinin delâlet ettiğinin vuku lazım değildir... Bununla âlimler, peygamberlerden sehiv (yanılma) ve unutmanın meydana gelmesinin caiz olduğunda ittifak ettiler. (3/49) Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Şeytanı "Şeytan"dan murad İblîs ve onun ordusunun büyüklerinden biridir. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraber olan (şeytan ise) Müslüman olmuştu. O, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ancak hayrı emreder. Ama ümmetlerden herhangi birinin beraberinde olan şeytan ise onun hilâfına kâfirdir. Haclis-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri iki hasletle beni Âdem Aleyhisselâm hazretlerinden daha üstün (ve faziletli) kıldı. 1- Benim şeytanım kâfir idi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ona karşı bana yardım etti ve şeytanım Müslüman oldu. 2- Benim eşlerim hep bana yardımcı oldular. Adem Aleyhisselâm ise, 1-Şeytânı kâfir idi, 2- Ve onun eşi, hata işlemesinde ona yardımcı oldu..." Hesap Müslümanlar; -"Onlar Kur'ân-ı kerim ile her istihza ettiklerinde eğer biz onların yanlarından kalkıp gidecek olsak; Mescid-i Haram'da oturmaya ve tavaf etmeye güç yetiremeyiz. Çünkü onlar ebedî (sürekli) Kur'ân-i Kerim' e dalmaktadırlar, (ilâhî kelam hakkında hep ileri geri gitmektedirler...) Bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, vaaz ve tezkîr yolu üzere onların meclislerinde oturmaya ruhsat verdi..." Ve buyurdu; "Gerçi, Allah'tan kor¬kanlara onların hesabından bir şey düşmez..." "Onların hesaplarındaki" zamir, Kur'ân-t kerime dalanlara râcidir. "Harf-i cerri zâidtir..," "Şey" kelimesi raf mahaliindedir; çünkü mukaddem mübtedânmhaberidir. Oda, kav/-/şerifidir. Yani, mü'minler, Kur'ân-ı kerime dalanların çirkin amellerinden ve sözlerinden uzak durdukları zaman, onların cürüm ve günahlarından uzak olanların üzerine hiçbir hesap yoktur... Kur'ân-i Kerimi Savunmak "Ve lâkin bir ihtar olur;" Lakin (Kur'ân-ı kerime dalanları gördüklerinde) müminlerin üzerine düşen vazife; 1- Onlara (Kur'ân-ı kerim hakkında ileri geri konuşanlara) öğüt vermek, 2- Onları uyarmak, 3- Onları bu kötü hareketlerinden menetmek, 4- Ve mümkün mertebe diğer kabahatlardan onları alıkoymaktır. 5- Onlara vaaz etmek, 6- Onlara hatırlatmak (Kur'ân-ı kerimin inceliklerini ve büyüklüğünü anlatmak...) (Israr ederlerse) 1- Onlardan hoşlanmadığınızı izhâr etmek, 2- Onlara katılmadığınızı, 3- Onları tanımadığınızı beyan etmek şartıyla.... Onların meclislerinde bulunmakta kendilerine bir hesap yoktur, demektir. S kelimesini nasbi masdariyet üzerinde. (Vav) harfi atıf içindir. "Lâkin" kelimesi, istidrâk'a için hâlistir. İki atıf harfinin arasının toplanması lazım gelmez. Lam (J) harfi ile beraber bulunmadığı gibi; olduğu halden çıktığı ve te 'kfde halis olduğu gibi... "Belki sakınırlar..." Belki onlar, yapmış oldukları kötülüklerden haya edip; dalmadan (Kur'ân-ı kerim hakkında ileri geri konuşmaktan) kaçınırlar... Oyun ve Eğlence... Bırak, o dinlerini oyun ve eğlence edinenleri..." Mevsûl den murad, âyetlere dalan kâfirlerdir. "Dinleri' nden murad, kendisiyle mükellef oldukları ve va¬ciplerini yerine getirmekle emir olundukları din olan İslâm dinidir. "Onlar dinlerini oyun ve eğlence edindiler," kavl-i şerifin manası; onlar din ile dalga geçtiler ve din ile alay ettiler, demektir. "Oynamak," nefsin kendisiyle meşgul olduğu iştir. O ken¬disine menfaat veren işten kendisini kaçırır ve alıkoyan "Eğlence," onu (nefsini) ciddiyetten, şakaya (ve eğlenceye) çevirmektir. Aldananlar "Ve dünya hayat kendilerini aldatmış bu¬lunan kimseleri de..." Dünya hayatıyla mutmain oldular ve dünya hayatından sonra ebedî başka bir hayatın olmayacağını zannettiler. Bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı; 1 -Onlardan yüz çevir, 2- Onlarla muaşereti terk et. 3- Onlarla münâsebeti terk et. 4- Onlara iltifatı terk et. 5- Onların tekzîb ve istihzalarına aldırış etme! 6- Kalbini onlarla meşgul etme! Dünya Ehline Öğüt Yoksa bundan murad, onları korkutmayı ve onlara teblîğ etmeyi bırakmak değildir... Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Ve bu vesile ile şunu ihtar et ki," Kur'ân-ı kerim ile ihtar ve zikre elverişli olanları teblîğ et; "Bir nefis felakete düşmeye görsün;" Yani helâka teslim edilmeye görsün ve rehin olmaya dursun; "Kendi kazancıyla..." Yapmış olduğu kabahatlar sebebiyle demektir. Ibsal ve Besâlet Besâlet" ve "îbsâl" in aslı, menetmek, demektir. Bundan dolayı, "İbsâl"in helâka teslim etmek, (felâkete düşmek) manasında kullanılması sahih oldu. Çünkü helâka teslim etmek, menetmeyi gerektirir. Zira bir kişi, helâka teslîm edildiği zaman, teslim olduğu o helak, kendisine teslim olan kişiyi men eder. O şahsı kendisinden (helâktan) çıkmaktan ve kendisinden kurtulmaktan men eder... Kâşifî'nin Farisî tefsirinde buyuruldu: Helâka teslim olup felâkete düşen kâfir kimse, kendi nefsinin işlemiş olduğu kötülükler sebebiyle kurtulamayacağı felâkete düşmüştür. Ona kurtuluş yoktur - Kâfirlerin dostu lâlinde ona Allah'tan başka ne bir sahabet eden bulunur, ne bir şefaat..." istinaf cümlesidir. Bundan haber vermek için sevk edilmiştir. Zahir oian bu kavi-i şerifin; "B/r neUs" kelimesinden hâi olması¬dır. Sanki o (yani "Bir nefis" keümesi) "kâfir bir nefis" veya "Bir çok nefislerin kuvvetindedir. Şu kavi-i şerifte ol¬duğu gibi: -"Anlar bir nefis ne hazırlamıştır!" "Allah'tan başka..." kavl-i şerifi, "veliy" kelimesinden hâl'dir'. Yani, bu nefis için, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka kendisinden azabı defedecek bir kimse yoktur. "Her türlü fidyeyi denkleştirse bile..." Bu nefis, kendisinin yerine dünyada da bulunan bütün şeyleri fidye olarak getirip, fidye verse bile... "Ondan alınmaz..." Kabul edilmez... "Her fidye" kavl-i şerifi, mastar olmak üzere nasbtır. kelimesi burada, kendisiyle fidye verilen şey, manâsına değildir; şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi; -"Ve öyle bir günden korunun ki, kimse kimseden bir şey ödeyemez, kimseden şefaat de kabul edilmez, kimseden fidye de alınmaz. Hem onlar, kurtarılacak da değillerdir!" Belki bundan murad; masdarîmanâ 'dır... Almak Kabul Etmek Sual: Eğer sen desen ki: "Almak, eşyaya taalluk etmektedir; manâya değil? (Burada neden almak fiili kullanıldı?) Cevap: Derim ki: Evetî (Öyledir...) Ancak İmam Fahreddin-i Râzî (r.h.) buyurdular: "Almak, bazen de kabul etmek manâsında da kullanılır. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: -"Bilmediler mi ki Allah, kullarından Tevbeyi o kabul eder de sadakaları alır ve hakîkaten Allah, tevvab-rahîmO..." "Sadakaları alır" yani "sadakaları kabul," eder, demektir . Bu âyet-i kerimede, J^Vi "Aimak keiimesinin kabui etmeye hamiediimesi sabit olduğuna göre; mahzursuz olarak masdara isnâd edilmesi caiz oldu. Bu âyet-i kerimeden maksat, kurtuluşun bütün yönlerinin (azabdan halâs olmanın bütün yollarının) bu nefse kapalı olduğunu beyândır... Bu hakikate yakînen imân eden kişi, bir masiyet işlemeye başladığı ve yöneldiği zaman, kalbi nasıl titremez! Hayret doğrusu! (3/50) Amel "Onlar," 1- Kur'ân-ı kerim hakkında ileri geri konuşanlar, 2- Kur'ân-ı kerim ile istihza edenler, 3- Dinleriyle oynayanlar, 4- Dinlerini eğlenceye alanlar, 5- Dünya hayatına aldanan kimseler! Azabın kabza-i besaletine teslim olunmuş kimselerdir." Azaba teslim edilmişlerdir. "Yaptıkları yüzünden..." Bozuk itikat ve çirkin amellerinden dolayı azaba düştüler... Farisî tefsirde buyurdu: Bu taife bu kötülüklerinden dolayı meleklerden kaçmak isteyeceklerdir ama melekler, onları azaba atarlar. Onlar kötü fiil (ve amel)leri sebebiyle azaba atıldılar. Ebû Suûd (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bunlar, işlemiş oldukları kötü amellerine teslim olundular.. (Bitti...) Bu be harfinin manâsını; "Ben Zeyde uğradım sözündeki gibi kılmaktır... Hamim Suyu ve Azab "Onlara şarap vardı." (Mukadder suâl) sanki denildi ki: "Onlar işledikleri amel (ve kesbettikleri günahlar) sebebiyle azaba teslim edildiklerinde; onlara ne oldu?" Cevap: Denildi ki: Onlar için şarap vardır: (Öyle şarap ki?) "Onlara sâde hamîm'den,,," Kaynar bir su olup içlerini (karınlarını) ve bağırsaklarını kesip paramparça eder... "Ve elîm bir azap vardır..." Bedenlerini yakmakla meşgul olan bir ateş... "Nankörlük ettiklerinden dolayı..." Dünyada devam eden küfür ve nankörlüklerinden dolayı... Kur'ân-i Kerim ile İstihza! Bil ki: Allah'ın âyetlerini tekzîb (edip yalanlamak) ve onlarla (Allah'ın âyetleriyle) istihza etmek küfürdür. Küfrün sonu ise elîm olan bir azaptır. Masiyet İsyan ve günahlara Israr etmek de böyledir. Günahkâr ve isyankâr müminlerin çoğu böylece imansız gitmeyi çeker... Bundan Allah'a sığınırız. Hikaye (Kadın Ve kefen) Ebû İshâk el-Ferâzî (k.s.) Hazretieri'nden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Adamın biri, meclisimize çokça gelirdi. Yüzünün yansı örtülüydü. Ben ona; -"Sen bize çokça gelmektesin; fakat yüzünün yarısı örtülü bir haldedir. Bu konuda bana haber ver!" dedim, O: -"Bana emân (anlatacaklarımı anlattıktan sonra bana bir zarar gelmeyeceğine güvence) verir misin?" dedi. Ben; -"Evet!" dedim. O; -"Ben daha önceleri "Nebbâş" (kefen soyucusuydum). Bir kadım defnettiler. Onun kabrine geldim. Onun kabrini eşeleyip, kazıdım. Mezarının kerpiçlerine ulaştım. Sonra ellerimi onun "ridâ"ya (en üst kefenine) attım. Sonra elimi "lifâfe"ye (ikinci kefene) attım. Ben onun kefenini çekmeye başladım. Fakat kadın da kendi kefenini çekiyordu. Ben o ölü kadına; -"(Ey ölü kadın!) sen benim üzerime galip gelebileceğini (beni yenebileceğini) mi sanıyorsun?" dedim. Ben dizlerimin üzerine oturdum ve bütün kuvvetimle onun kefenini kendime doğru çekmeye başiadım.... (O anda ölü) kadın elini kaldırdı ve bana bir tokat attı...." diye anlattı... Sonra adam yüzünü açtı. Gerçekten yüzünde beş parmak izi vardı. Ben (Ferâzî) ona sordum; -"Sonra ne yaptın?" o; -"O kadının izâr ve lifâfe (kefenlerini) onun üzerine geri bıraktım! Sonra mezarın üzerini toprakla kapattım... Bu hadise üzerine, hayatım boyunca bir daha mezar açmamak üzere nefsime ahd verdim, yemin ettim." Ebû tshâk el-Ferâzî buyurdular, -"Ben bu hadiseyi İmam Evzâî (r.h.) hazretlerine yazdım... Evzâî (r.h.) bana yazdılar; -"Yazıklar olsun sana! O adama Ehli sünnetten olarak öldüğü halde mezarında yüzü kıbleye dönük olarak yatan kaç kişiyi bulduğunu sor" buyurdular. Ben de bu durumu o kişiye sordum. O kişi, -"Ekserisinin yüzü kıbleden döndürülmüştü!" dedi. Bunu Evzâî (r.h.) hazretlerine yazdım. Evzâî (r.h.) hazretleri, bana üç kere; "İnnâ lillâhi ve innâ ileyhi Râciûn" yazdılar (ardın da şöyle yazmışlardı:) -"Amma yüzü kıbleden başka tarafa çevrilen kimseler sünnetin gayri üzerine ölen kişilerdir..." buyurdular. Evzâî (r.h.) hazretleri, sünnet ile islâm milletini (dinini) murad ettiler. Biz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden, afv, mağfiret ve ridvânı talep ediyoruz.... Hidâyet Yağmuru Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Ya Rabbi hidâyet-i subhâniye yağmurundan eriştir! Önden gönder ki ben ortadan kalkan bir toz gibi olayım." İşâri Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimelerde şu işaretler vardır: Sâdık olan bir talip (mürit) rical (ehlüilah) hakkında ileri geri konuşanların meclislerinde asla oturmamalıdır. Bunların evliyanın elbisesini giymek (ve onların taktıklarını takmaktan) başka bir nasipleri yoktur. Çünkü tabiat, tabiattan çalar... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -"Nefs, nefisten huy (ahlak) alır. Kötü insanlarla sohbet etmekten sakın! Rüzgar bile yapılan tuvaletten (dışarıya çıkma işinden) kötü koku alır. Tuvaletin pis havası Rüzgarın havasını kötüleştirir..." Bunun için mutlaka, hayırlı insanların (evliya ve âlimlerin) sohbetine katılmak ve büyüklerin mübarek sözlerinden öğüt almak gerekir... Hikâye (Lisân-ı Hâl ile nasihat) Abdullah Ahnef (r.h.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: Mısır'dan çıktım: Rûd el-Bâdî (k.s.) hazretlerini ziyaret etmek için, Remle'ye gitmek istiyordum. Yolda beni İsa bin Yunus el-Mısrî gördü. Bana: -"Sana delâlet edeyim mi?" dedi. Ben -"Evet" dedim. 0 buyurdu: -"Sana "Savr"a gitmeyi tavsiye ederim. Orada bir şeyh ve bir genç var. Murakabe halinde toplandılar. Eğer sen bir kere onlara bakacak olursan; bu bakışın bütün ömrün boyunca sana yeter..." Bunun üzerine Abdullah bin Ahnef buyurdular: -"Ben onların ikisinin bulunduğu yere girdim. Aç ve susuzdum. Beni güneşten örtüp koruyacak bir şey de yoktu üzerimde. İkisini kıbleye dönmüş bir halde otururken gördüm. Onlara selâm verdim ve konuştum. Ama onların ikisi de benimle konuşmadılar... Bunun üzerine ben; -"Allah adına size yemin veriyorum; mutlaka benimle konuşmalısınız!" dedim. Bunun üzerine şeyh başını kaldırdı. Ve buyurdu: Ey İbni Ahnef! Senin çalışman ne azdırî Hatta bize gelmeye boş vakit buldun! Sonra yine başını eğdi... Ben onların ikisinin önünde durdum. Tâ ki öğlen ve ikindi namazlarını kıldık. Benden açlık ve susuzluk gitti. (3/51) Gence dedim ki. -"Kendisiyle menfaat göreceğim bir şeyle bana vaaz et!" O genç: -"Bizler musibet ehliyiz! Bizim vaaz edecek dilimiz yoktur!" Ben onların yanında tam üç gün ve üç gece ikâmet ettim.'Bu üç gün içerisinde ne bir şey yedik ve ne de içtik... {Tabi ne acıktık ve ne de susadık...) Üçüncü günün akşamında ben kendi kendime; -"Bunlardan bir şeyler sormalı; bir vasiyet ve öğüt almalı ömrümün kalan kısmında ondan faydalanmalıyım!" dedim. (Ben daha bir şey sormadan) genç başını kaldırdı: -"Nazarıyla sana Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini hatırlatan kişinin sohbetini dinlemeyi; dil ve sözlerle nasihat eden değil; iş ve hâl lisânı ile vaaz verenlerin; sohbetini dinlemeyi, tavsiye ederim...." Sonra dönüp baktığımda ikisini de göremedim. (Yerlerinde yoklardı...) Lisân hâlim şöyle diyordu: -"Yüklerini bağladılar; sabahın birazcık öncesinden... Göçtüler... Beni harabelerin üzerinde geride bıraktılar. Bu hâle ağlar halde..." Sohbeti Kabul Sonra gerçekten nasihat etmek çok kolay; ama kabulü müşkül ve çok zordur. Allâhü Teâfâ hazretleri, kimin hidâyetini dilerse; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden o kişi için inayet cezbeleri sebkat eder ve daha önce geçerse hiç şüphesiz o kişi zahiri ve bâtını hakkında kendisine nasihat edecek bir nasihatçiye muhtaçtır. Vaaz, tezkîr ve hatırlatmanın nuruyla, habîr olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ulaşmanın yolunda hidâyet bulur. Ve böylece çocuklar gibi oynayan o nefsin hevâ-ü heves çukurundan (çıkıp) vakar, itminan ve yüce şan sahibi olan ruhun hidâyetinin burcuna yükselir... Bu âyet-i kerimeler, nefsin hastalığını, deva ve ilacını ilân etmektedirler. Nefsin İslahında yardım Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir... Bâtıla İbâdet? Yüce Meali: De ki: "Hiç biz Allah'ı bırakır da, bize ne menfaat ne zarar yapamayacak nesnelere yalvarır mıyız!? Ve Allah bizi hidâyetine kavuşturmuş iken, ardımıza döner miyiz!? O avanak gibi ki, arzda şaşkın şaşkın dolaşırken, kendini şeytanlar ayartıp uçuruma çekmekte; beride ise arkadaşları var "Bize gel!" diye onu doğru yola çağırıp duruyorlar." De ki: "Her halde hidâyet, Allah hidâyeti; ve biz şöyle emredildik: "Halis müslim olalım rabbu'I-âlemîne. Hem, namazı kılın ve Ondan korkun; haşr olunup varacağınız O...72 Ve o gökleri, yeri yaratan hakkıyla O. Hem, ol diyeceği gün, o da oluverir. Hak, O'nun dediği... Sûr üfürüleceği gün de mülk Onun... Hem gayba âlim, hem şahadete... Hakim Odur, habîr O..."73 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Allah'tan Başkasına İbâdet Edilmez "De ki: "biz yalvarır mıyız!?" Istifhâm-ı inkân'dir... "Allah'ı bırakır da..." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ibâdetini tecâvüz ederek... "Bize ne menfaat ne zarar yapamayacak nesnelere..." Biz kendisine ibâdet ettiğimiz zaman, bize menfaat dokundurmaya gücü yetmeyen ve biz kendisine ibâdeti terk ettiğimiz zaman da, bir zarar veremeyen şeylere mi ibâdet edelim? O şeyler de putlardır. Halbuki menfaat ve zarar vermeye kaadir olan ve gücü yeten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir... Şeytanın Yolunda "Ve ardımıza döner miyiz!?" kelimesi, kelimesinin cemiidir. Kaf harfinin kesre ve fethasıyladır. Adımlarını gensin geriye atmak, demektir. Yani biz, sapıtan kişinin dalâletiyle İslâm'dan sonra şirke mi dönelim?, demektir. "Ve Allah bizi hidâyetine kavuşturduktan son- Aİlâhü Teâİâ hazretleri, bizi İslâm'a hidâyete buyurduktan ve bizi şirkten kurtardıktan sonra, demektir. kendini şeytanlar ayarttığı kimse gibi..." Kav/-/şerif, fiilin failinden hâl'dir. Yani, biz arkamıza mı dönelim? (Bu halde) cinlerin (şeytanların) kendisini arzusuna ve dalâlete düşürdüğü kimseye benzemiş oluruz, "Yeryüzünde," "Onu düşürdü," fiiline taalluk etmektedir. "Şaşkın şaşkın dolaşırken..." "Onu düşürdü," fiilinir (u) yani zamirden hâl'dir. "Şaşkın şaşkın dolaşırken..." kelimesi, sıfat-ı müşebbehe olup, müennestir. Bu kelimenin fiili, ^jUjU- "Hayret etmek, şaş¬mak," demektir. Yani hayret edip, yolda şaşırmaktır. "Onun arkadaşları var." Bu cümle - kelimesinin, sıfatıdır. Yani bu durumda arkadaşları; "Onu doğru yola çağırıyorlar..." Onu müstakim (doğru) yola hidâyete çağırıyorlar. Doğru yola, "Hidâyet" ismi verildi. Bu mübalağa için mefûl'ü mastar ile isimlendirmektir. Sanki o hidâyetin tâ kendisidir. Bize gel!" Kavi irâdesi üzerinedir. "onu çağırırlar..." cümlesinden bedeldir. Yani ona," bize gel" diyorlar... Batıla İbâdet Edenler Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hâk ile bâtılın arasını ayıran burhan, hüccet ve delillerin getirilmesiyle beraber, şirk koşan ve Allah'tan başkasına ibâdet eden şahsı, üç vasıf ile vasıflandırdı. Birincisi: Azgın ve kötü ruhlu cin ve şeytan kendisini kaplamış, kuytu mağaralara götürmüş ve onu kendisine köle eylemiştir. İkincisi: Onun ot hayran, yani onun caddede sapıtmış ve yolunu kaybetmiş olmasıdır. Ne yapacağını bilmez bir haldedir. Üçüncüsü: Arkadaşları onu (hakka ve hidâyete) davet ettikleri ve kendisine; -"Bize gel! Gerçekte sen vazifeni unuttun; yolunu şaşırdın!" dedikleri halde; o kendilerine icabet etmedi; cin ve şeytanlara tabi olmayı terk etmedi. Cin Nedir? (Cinin tarifi şöyledir): -"Cin, İatîf cisimler oiup, muhtelif şekillerle şekillenen; cisimlerin içlerine (ve çevresine) havanın sızması gibi; hayvanların içlerine; nüfuz etmeye kadir olan bir mahlûktur...." Hidâyet Allah'ındır De ki: "Muhakkak ki Allah'ın hidâyeti;" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bize hidâyet buyurduğu; o da İslâm i' Dini'dir... "O hidâyetin tâ kendisidir..." Yalnız o, gerçek hidâyettir. Allah'ın hidâyetinin dışında kalanlar, tamamen dalâlettir ve katıksız (apaçık) bir sapmadır. İslam'la Emir Olunduk Ve yine de ki: "Biz şöyle emredildik: "Halis müslim olalım âlemlerin Rabbine..." Müslüman olmakla emir olunduk... (lâm) harfi be manasınadır. Araplar; "Yapman için, yapmakliğını ve yapmanı, sana emrettim" derler... İslâm ve Namaz "Ve hem," Yani öt (sununla da emir olunduk) demektir. "Namazı kılın ve O'ndan korkun;" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden korkun (takvâlı olun) demektir. İslâm, ruhanî taatlerin reisidir . Namaz, cismânî taatların reisidir. Takva, yakışmayan her şeyden kaçınmak ve terk etmek kabilinde olan bütün davranışların reisidir... "Haşr olunup varacağınız O..." Kıyamet gününde hesap için toplanacaksınız... Gökler ve Yer Ve 0 gökleri ve yeri yaratandır." Ulviyâtı, süfliyât ve ikisinin arasında bulunanları yarattı.. "Hakkıyla," Bu kavl-i şerif, üii-"Yarattı." Fiilin failinden hâldir. Yani hak ve hikmet ile kâim olarak yarattı, demektir. diyeceği gün, o aa oluverir. Hak, Onun dediği...1 (3/52) "Gün," kelimesi, cümlenin manâsı için, zarftır. "Hak" kavl-i şerifi, ve vav" harfi manâları hesabınca onun üzerine dahildirler. Manâsı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin her şeye taalluk eden ve kendisi sebebiyle eşyadan bütün mahlûkati yaratmayı murad ettiği emri; kendisine taalluk ettiği zaman, o yaratmadan önce ve sonra fertlerden hiçbiri için hak ile yaratmak yoktur... Yani kendisiyle bilinen hakkıyla hiçbirinin şahitliği yoktur... Mülk Allah'ındır "Sûr üfürüleceği gün de mülk O'nun..." Onda (sûre üfürülmede), Allah'tan başkasının mülkü yoktur. Dünyada olduğu gibi velev ki mecazî olsa bile (kimsenin mülkiyeti yoktur...) "Hem gayba âlim, hem şahadete..." Gayb olan ve müşahede edilen her şeyi bilir... "Hakîm O'dur." Bütün işlerinde hikmet sahibidir. Açık ve kapalı bütün işlerden haberdârdır. Sûr Nedir? Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Şüphesiz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri gökleri ve yeri yaratma işinden fariğ olunca (bitirince) Sûru yaratarak, onu İsrafil Aleyhisselâm'a teslim etti. İsrafil Aleyhisselâm, onu ağzının üzerine koydu. Ne zaman üflemekle emir olunacak diye gözünü Arş'a dikti..." Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Sûr nedir?" diye sordum. Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Boynuzdur!" Ben yine sordum: -"O nasıl bir şeydir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Çok büyüktür. Nefsim kudret elinde olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yemin olsun ki, şüphesiz ondaki bir dâirenin büyüklüğü gök ve yer gibidir..." Denilir ki; Sûr'ün delikleri, mahiûkatın ruhlarının adedincedir... Sûr'ün Üç Kademesi Vardır (Âlimler) buyurdular: -Sûr'a üfürülmek üç keredir. Birincisi: Korkutma üfürüğüdür. İnsanlar birinci nefhâ'yı (üfürmeyi) işittikleri zaman, kendilerinin yaKînen öleceklerini (kesinlikle) bilirler. Artık dünya günlerinde hiçbir şey kalmaz. Kendilerini; 1- Ecel, 2- Arz, 3- Hesap, 4- Ve azap korkusu tutar. İkinci üfürüş: Ölüm üfürüşüdür. Bütün mahiûkatın ölümüdür. Hatta yeryüzünde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başkası kalmaz. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka her şey helak olur. Üçüncü üfürüş: Kabirlerden dirilme üfürüşüdür. Bir nefhadan diğer bir nefha'ya kadar süren zaman kırk yıldır. Bütün mahiûkatın ölümü üzerine, onların ruhları Sûr'ün içine konulur. İnsandan hiçbir şey kalmaz; hepsi çürür. Ancak bir kemik hariç. Onu asla toprak yemez. 0 "Acbü'z-Zeneb'tir (yani kuyruk sokumundaki bir parçadır...) Kıyamet gününde mahlûkat ondan yeniden terekküp eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, insanın dağılan cesedinin parçalarını toplar. Yırtıcı hayvanların karınlarından, Su hayvanlarının midelerinden, Arzın derinliklerinden, çıkarır. Kendisine ateşin dokunup yanmakla ölenler, ondan ateşle. Suyun boğarak öldürdüğü kişiler... Güneşin kendisine çarptığı kişiler. Rüzgarın kendisini zerre haline getirdiği kişiler; (hep acbü'z-zeneb'ten yeniden yaratılırlar...); Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin arşın altından su indirir... Ona "Hayvan" (yağmuru) denilir. Sema tam kırk sene yağmur akıtır. Hatta su yer yüzünden tam on iki zira' kadar yüksekliğe çıkar. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, cesetlere emreder; cesetler bakliyatın yeşermesi gibi (oldukları yerden) biterler. Cesetler, toplandığı ve her biri mükemmel bir hale geldiği ve kendisinden ruhlardan başka hiçbir şey eksik kalmadığı zaman; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; "Hamele-i Arş" meleklerini yaratır. Sonra Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, Mikâil ve İsrafil Aleyhisselâm'ı yaratır. İsrafil Aleyhisselâm, sûr'a üfürür. Bütün ruhlar, Sûr'ün deliklerinden çıkarlar; bal arıları gibi... Ruhlar yer ve gök arasını doldurmuş bir halde yayılırlar; her bir ruh kendi cesedine geri dönmek için hareket eder. Ruhlar, yeryüzüne inip, kendi cesetlerine girerler. Sonra ruhlar, burun deliklerine girerler. Zehirin ışınlan cesette yürümesi (ve yayılması) gibi, ruhlar bütün cesette yürür. Sonra yeryüzü yarılır. Yeryüzünden (mezardan) ilk çıkacak olan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleridir. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ümmeti mezarından kalkarlar. İnsanların hepsi mezarlarından otuz üç (33) yaşlarında gençler oldukları halde kalkarlar... O gün insanların dilleri "Süryânîce" olur. Hızla Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yürürler. Bu (anlatılanlar) ihlâs sahibi mü'minler hakkındadır... Amma kâfirler ise, mezarlarından kalktıkları zaman; -"Bu ne zor gündür!" derler. Onlar çıplak ve ayakkabısız dirilirler. Tam yetmiş yıl kadar kalırlar... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onlara rahmet nazarıyla bakmaz. Mahlûkat ağlar; hatta göz yaşlan kurur... Sonra insanlar kan ağlamaya başlarlar. Ta ki (göz yaşları) çenelerine kadar ulaşır ve ağızlarına gem vurulur. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların hakkında dilediğini hükmeder... Kıyamet Hadisi Teslim Olmalıyız Sana hakiki islâm'ı ve teslim olmayı tavsiye ederim; tâ ki kurtulasın... Bu da vücûdu terk etmektir. Alemlerin Rabbinin hükümlerinin cereyan etmesi için; kaza bastonuna teslim olmuş kader meydanındaki top gibi (vücûdu terk etmek gerekir...) Bu da ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazl-ü keremiyle hâsıl olur. Lakin peygamberler ve evliya (mürşid-i kâmiller) vasıtalardır. Mesnevî'nin sahibi işaret ettiği gibi. (3/53) (Mevlânâ k.s.) buyurdu: -"O gün ki, İsrafil Aleyhisselâm, Sûru'nu üfürdü. Yüz yıllık ölüyü diriltti. O gün peygamberlerin (ve evliyanın kalplerinde öyle nâmeler vardır ki. Hikmet taliplerini ihya ederler. His kulağı, o nâmeyi anlamaz. Zira o kulak zulümden kirlenmiştir. Ademoğlu perinin nâmesini anlamaz. Zira onun esrarının mahremi değildir. Gerçi insan ve peri nâmesi birdir ama, Gönül nâmesi onlardan üstündür. Peri de insanoğlu da hapishanedir. Her ikisi de cehalete alışmıştır. Bu. insan ve cinlere Hakkın nidâsıdır. Bu yok eden yokluğa gönül bağlamayın. Temiz kalbe vehim ve zan layık mıdır? Kevn-ü fesad âlemi fânidir. Bakî olan ruhumuz doğmuş değildir." İbrahim Aleyhisselâm Yüce Meali: Vaktiyle İbrahim babası Âzer'e "Ne Demişti; "sen putları kendine bir sürü ilâh ediniyorsun öyle mü? Doğrusu ben, seni ve kavmini açık bir dalâl (doğru yoldan sapma) içinde görüyorum".74 Bu suretle İbrahim'e göklerin ve yerin melekûtunu gösteriyorduk ki, yakın hâsıl edenlerden olsun. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Vaktiyle İbrahim babası Âzer'e demiş¬ti..." İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Güzel Duası Bil ki, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, kalbini irfân'a teslim ettiği. Lisânını, şirk ve tuğyan ehlinin fesat yolu üzerine burhanlarını getirmeye, bedenini ateşe teslim ettiği, oğlunu kurban ettiği malını misafirlere teslim ettikten sonra; Rabbinden istedi ve buyurdu: ".... Ve bana sonrakiler içinde bir lisan-ı sıdk tahsis eyle..." İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın duasını kabul etmek ve onun matlubunu tahakkuk ettirmek; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kereminde vaciptir... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın duasına icabet etti.... İbrahim Aleyh isseIâm Bütün taifeler, bütün din ehli ve milletlerin hepsi, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın faziletini itiraf etmektedirler. Hatta müşrikler bile İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a tazîm ediyor, ona saygı gösteriyor ve hatta İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın evlâdından olmakla iftihar ediyorlar.... Hiç şüphesiz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmine olan münazara ve mücâdelesini, müşriklerin aleyhlerine bir hüccet kıldı. Yani, Habibim Ahmed! Resulüm ya Muhammed (s.â.v.)I İbrahim'in babası Âzer'e dediği vakti, Mekke ehline zikret! Yani onları putlara tapmalarından dolayı onları azarla. Çünkü bu onları susturacak şeylerdendir. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Babası? "Âzer" kelimesi, "Babası için," kav-i şerifinin atf-ı beyânıdır. O (İbrahim Aieyhisseiâm'm) babası, "TârarTtır. Râ Q harfinin fethası ve hâ-i mühmele y harfinin sükûnu iledir. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'm babasının adıdır. İsrail ile Yakûb gibi... Veya "Âzer" lakabıdır. "Târah" ismidir. Küfe civarlarında kendisine "Kusa" denilen bir şehirdendir . İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Uyarısı "Sen putları kendine bir sürü ilâh ediniyorsun Öyle mü? Sen kendin için ilâhlar mı ediniyorsun? Cemiyet itibârı olmaksızın (Allah'tan gayri ma'bûd edinenlerin) ilâh cinsini inkârı tevcih üzerine varid oldu. "İlâhlar" sığasının cemi olarak irâd edilmesi, vukû'u itibariyledir. "Doğrusu ben, seni ve kavmini görüyorum," Putlara tapma konusunda sana tabi olan kavmini "Bir dalâl içindedir..." Haktan uzak, "Apaçık," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bunun dalâlet olduğunu beyân etti. Bunda asla şüphe yoktur. "Görmek," bilmeye mahsustur. Bu durumda zarf onun ikinci mefulüdür. Görmek, ya da basar/ (gözle görmeye) mahsustur, O zaman da me fulden hâl olur. Cümlenin kendisi de inkâr ve azarlamanın ta'lili ve sebebini beyân etmektedir... Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Soyu Sonra bil ki, muhakkak putlara tapmak küfürdür. Bu âyet-i kerime, 33T "Âzer"in kâfir olduğuna delâlet eder... Bu (Âzerin kâfir olması), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin nesebine bir noksanlık getirmez. Amma Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin; -'Ben devamlı temiz adamlardan temiz rahimlerine intikâl ettim." Hadis-i şerifleri ise, Efendimiz'in (s.a.v.) neseb-i şeriflerinde "veled-i zina" şeylerin vaki olmadığına hamledilir... Câhiliyet Nikâhı Sahihtir Ve "câhiliyet nikâhı" sahihtir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadis-i şerifi bu hakikate delâlet etmektedir. -"Ben (hep) nikahtan doğdum; zinadan değil... - "Sifâh" zina demektir. -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Adem Aleyhisselâm'i yarattığında beni onun sulbünde dünyaya indirdi. Beni Nuh Aleyhisselâm'm sulbüne koydu; gemide... Beni İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın sulbünde ateşten korudu. Sonra hep, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, devamlı olarak, kerim sulplerden, temiz rahimlere intikal ettirdi. Ta ki anne ve babamdan çıkarttı. Bana asla zina bulaşmadı..."445 Nûr-İ Muhammedi'nin İntikâli Peygamberimizin Şeceresi Rivayet olundu: Hazret-i Havva (annemiz), Şît Aleyhisselâm't doğurduğunda "Nûr-i Muhammedi" Şİt Aleyhisselâm'ın alnına intikal etti. Şît Aleyhisselâm, büyüdü, baliğ olup erkeklerin (evlilik çağına) erince, Âdem Aleyhisselâm, kendisinden, "sırrı" (Nûr-i Muhammedi'yi) ancak ve ancak, temiz ve namuslu kadınlara emânet etmesini ve onlardan temiz erkeklere ulaşması için, ahitler ve misâklar aldı... Bu nûr daha sonra, Yâneş'e intikal etti. Ona "Enûş"ta denilir. Sonra da: Kaynân, Mehlâil, Yârid'e, Hanûh'a... Semûd veznindedir. Bu zat İdrîs Aleyhisselâm'dır. Ahnûh da denilir. Mettûfelâh'a, Lemk'e Nuh Aleyhisselâm'a, Sâm Ebû Arab'a, Erfahşez, Salâh, Âbir'e, Nasır vezindedir, Kendisine, Cafer vezninde; Ayber de denilir, sonra; Fâlih'e... Fâliğ'de denilir. Arğû'ya... Râğû'da denilir, sonra; Şârûh'a, Nâhûd'a, sonra. Târah'a, bu zat "Âzer"dir. Sonra, tbrâhim Aleyhisselâm'a, sonra, İsmail Aleyhisselâm'a, başka bir lügatte, nun (o) ile İsmeîn" de denilir. İmam Nebevi bu şekilde hikâye ettikleri üzere. (3/54) Sonra, Kandâr'a, Hamel'e, Nebfe, Selâmân'a, Yeşcub'e "Yensûru" vezninde okunur. Sonra, Ya'rub'a, -, "Yensûru" vezninde okunur. Ed-Dürrü'I-Mensûr: c. 4, s. 230, Kenzu'l-Ummal: 22010, Hümeysa'a, Elyesa" Aleyhisselâm'a, sonra, Üded'e Üdd'e. Buraya kadar, nesep âlimleri, (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin) ecdadının mübarek isimlerinde ihtilaf ettiler. Ama bundan sonra W isimlerde asla ihtilaf etmediler. İttifak halindedirler. (NûM Muhammedi bundan) sonra; Adnan'a, Maâ'd te, Nizâr'a, Mudar'a, Elyâsa,,, Bu mübarek isim, ibtidâ ve vasıl hâlinde fetha iledir. Denildi ki, Hemzanin kesresiyledir, (yani Ilyâs olarak okunur,,.) Rica (ümit etmenin) zıddıdir. (Nûr-i Muhammedi daha sonra), Müdrik, Huzeyme, Kinâne, Nadr, Mâlik, Fihr, Gâlib, Lüeyy ve Kâab'e.... Ömer (r.a.) hazretleriyle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek nesepleri Kâab'de birleşir. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) hazretleriyle Efendimiz (s,.v.) hazretlerinin nesepleri de Mürre'de birleşir... (Nûr-i Muhammedi daha sonra), Mürre'ye, Kilâb'a, Kusayy'e, Abdimenafa, Hâşim'e, Abdulmuttalib'e sonra da, Abdullah'a, intikal etti... Korunan sırrın ve gizlenen inci Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin babası... Kureyşlilerin Putlara Tapmaları (Sual) Bazı âlimler, Kureyşlilerin insanlar arasında putlara tapmakla meşhur olmalarına razı olmadılar. (Bu düşüncelerini) İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'dan hikâye ile şu kavl-i şerifi delil getirdiler; -"Bir de İbrahim'in dediği vakti an: "Rabbim! Bu beldeyi emin kıl, beni ve oğullarımı putlara tapmaktan uzak bulundur." Ve Hamîm Zuhruf te şu kavl-i şerifi delil getirdiler: -"Ve onu ardında (zürriyetinde) kalan bir kelime yaptı gerek ki rücu, edeler..." (Bu konuda ne buyurursunuz?) Cevâp: Muhakkak ki birinci âyet~i kerime, zahiri ile sulbî evlâda delâlet eder. Velev ki, bu âyet-i kerimenin torunlara (bütün zürriyete) delâleti kabul ve teslim edilse bile; kendi zürriyetinden her bir çocuğa delâlet ettiği gibi... İkinci âyet-i kerimede kelime-i tevhidin onun nesii ve zürriyetinin içinde bakî olan bir kelime kılınmasıdır. Bu İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın neslinin ve zürriyetinin silsilesi içinde tevhit ve imân ehlinin asla eksilmediğine (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriyetinin imândan hâli olmadığına yani bazılarının hep imân üzere) olduğuna delâlet eder. Ama, ardından gelenlerin ve torunlarının hepsinin imân üzere olmasına delâlet etmez. Gönül'e akanlar bunlardır. Hâlin hakikatini en iyi bilen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir.... işârî Manâlar Ayet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, diriyi ölüden yaratmakla kudretini izhâr etti; "Vaktiyle İbrahim babası Âzer'e "Ne Demişti; "sen putları kendine bir sürü ilâh ediniyorsun öyle mil?" kavl-i şerifiyle... Allah'ın dışında ilâhlara tapmakla... Zira asıl kalbi ölü olduğu için; inkâr etmeye dalmıştır. Nesil ise kalbi diri olduğu şuhutta izmihlal olmuştur. "Putlar," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka tapılan her şeydir... "Doğrusu ben, seni ve kavmini açık bir dalâl içinde görüyorum". Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bana eşyanın melekûtunu göstermesiyle, demektir. Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de Olduğu gibi... Pisliklerden Temiz Çıkar Zemahşerî (r.h.)'m belîğ ifâdelerindendir: -"'Habis (pis) arasında ayıplanmayan nice çocuklar zuhur eder. Gübre ile kan arasından da halis (ve temiz) süt çıkar..." Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Çünkü Kenânın tabiatı ve yaratılışı hünersizdi. Peygamber zade (peygamberlerin evlâdı ve soyundan) olmak onun kadrini ve kıymetini arttırmadı. Hüner gösteri Eğer varsa sende... Nesebini değil... (Zira) İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Âzerden, gül ise dikendendir... ." Şekerin Kıymeti Kamıştan Değildir. Kamışın Değeri Şekerdendir Sa'dî Şirâzî yine buyurdular: -"Gül, gerçi yüce ve soylu bir nesebe sahiptir. Ateş de yüce bir cevherdir, kendi nefsinde... Lakin, tek başlarına hiçbir hünerleri yoktur. Toprak ile birdir. (Hatta ateş toprakla söner...) Şekerin kıymeti kamıştan değildir; belki onun kendi hassa ve Özelliğindendir... (Hatta belki kamışın değeri şekerden dolayıdır... Çünkü kamışın şekeri alındıktan sonra atılır...)" Diriden de Ölü Çıkar Bu âyet-i kerimelerden (İbrahim Ateyhisselâm'ın hayatından) zahir oldu ki ölüden diriyi çıkartmak; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kadîm şânındandır... Bunun aksi de olur. (Yani diriden ölüyü de çıkarır. Nuh Aleyhisselam'ın oğlu Ken'ânın küfürde gitmesi gibi...) Tevfîk Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir .... "Bu suretle İbrahim'e gösteriyorduk..." "Bu," kelimesi, "Gösteriyorduk..." kavi-i şerifi, işaret ettiği göstermenin tâzammun ettiği şeyiere işarettir. Bu göstermeye benzeyen, başka göstermelere değil.,, (Meselâ: "Onu bu surette dövdüm," denilir. Yani bu hususî darp şekliyle dövdüm, demektir. (Kefj harfi, iktihâm için olup, ismi işaretin fehâmetini te'kfd etmektedir... Manası, böylece İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a göstermekle gösteriyoruz, demektir . Göklerin ve Yerin Melekûtu "Göklerin ve yerin melekûtunu..." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine; 1- Rubûbiyet, 2- Her ikisine olan mâlikiyet, 3- Her ikisinin üzerinde kahir olan saltanatını, 4- Göklerin ve yerin oluşunu, 5- İkisine Allah'ın memlûkü olduğunu gösterdi, demektir. Bundan daha düşük başka bir gösterme değil ... Melekût," mübalağa vezni üzerine mastardır, "korkmak, ve "ceberut" gibi... Melekût Ne Demektir? "Meiekûf'un manâsı, 1- Büyük mülk, 2- Kahir saltanat, 3- Tam hakimiyet demektir... Zahir olan,. "Melekûf'un Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mülküne ve saltanatının izzetine mahsus olmasıdır. Basiret ve Marifet Âitjys "Göstermek," "Görmek" tendir. Basiret, manâsında ise marifet (tanıtmak, bilgi) ve basîretle bakmak için istiaredir. Yani, biz ona tarif ettik (tanıttık) ve dsu biz ona gösterdik, demektir Istikbâi sîgası, (yani "gösteriyorduk," Minin muzârî oiarak) ise; bu hadiseyi zihinlerde hazırlamak (ve canlı tutmak) için mazinin hâlini hikâye etmektedir.... (3/55) Eşyanın Mâhiyeti Suai: Eğer denilse; basîretle görme (yani kalbin görme) işi, bütün tevhit ehli için hâsıl olmuştur; gözle görmek gibi... Halbuki üstünlük makamı bundan kaçınmakta (ve bundan uzaktır)?" Cevap: Onlar (tevhit ehli) hepsi her ne kadar Rubûbiyetin aslî delilini biliyorlarsa da; ancak, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hikmetinin eserlerine muttali olmak; herkes için biliniyorsa da; ancak; bu âlem ve içindeki mahlukatin; 2- Cinsleri, 2- Nev'îleri, 2- Şahısları ve 2-Halleriyle.... büyük peygamberler için tam olarak zahir olup bilinir... Bundan dolayı, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri dualarında şöyle buyurdular: -"Allah'ım, bize eşyanın mâhiyetini (varlıkları olduğu gibi) göster..." Te'vilât-ı Necmiyye'den Bil ki: Muhakkak ki bu âlemde her şeyin iki tarafi vardır; 1- Zahiri vardır.... Bu zahirî tarafına bazen, a) "Cismânî" diye tabir olunur. Cismânî şeylerin üç boyutu vardır: 1- Tül (uzunluk), 2- Arazî (eni), 3- Umk (derinliğiyle) beraber; 4- Her bir şeyin kapladığı bir yer, 5- Bölünmeyi kabul etmesi vardır... b) (Zâhiri şeylere bazen de), "Dünya" diye tabir edilir... hislere yakın olduğu için... c) Bazen de "Suret" diye tabir edilir. Eşyaya suret denilmesi; 1 - Teşekkülü kabul etmesi ve 2- His ile idrâk edilmesindendir... d) Bazen de "Şahadet" denilmektedir. e) Bazen de eşyaya "Mülk" denilir. 1- Mülk edinildiği ve, 2- Kendisinde tasarruf edildiği içindir... 2- Bâtınî denilir. Bâtınî şeylere a-"Ruhânî" diye bazen tabir edilir. Bâtınî şeylere (ruhanî denilmesi) 1- Üç boyuttan hâli olduğu. 2- Bir yer kaplamadığı, 3- Hislerde bulunmadığı içindir... b) Ahiret denilir. Histen tehir edildiği için... c) Ma'nâ diye tabir edilir. (Bâtınî şeylere manâ denilmesi;) 1-Teşekkürden, 2- Histen uzak olduğu içindir... d) Gayb, denilir, (histen gaip olmasındandır. e) Melekût denilir. 1- Mülk âlemi kendisiyle kaim olduğu, 2- Sureti olduğu içindir. Çünkü, mülkün kıyamı melekût iledir. Melekût'un kıyamı da Hakkın kudretiyledir... Allâhu Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: -"Artık tesbîh edilmez mi öyle her şeyin melekûtu yedinde bulunan Sübhân'a! Hep de döndürülüp O'na götürüleceksiniz.' Melekût'un yolundandır. Melekût ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; 0$ "Ol" emriyle yaratmış olduğu mahlûkatın ilklerindendir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri var iken hiçbir şey yoktu. Şu kavl-i şerif buna delâlet eder: -"Bunlar göklerin ve yerin ve Allah'ın yarattığı herhangi bir şeyin bütün tedbîr u melekûtu (bütün şuunatıyla zapt u tasarrufunu tedbîr ve idare eden kudret ve saltanatın azameti) hakkında bir nazar yürütmediler de mi?... Ve şu ecellerinin cidden yaklaşmış olması İhtimalini bir düşünmedilerde mi?... O halde buna imân etmedikten sonra hangi söze İnanırlar?..." Âlem-i Emir ve Âlem-i Halk Bu âyet-i kerime, melekûtun hiçbir şeyden yaratılmadığını tembih eder. Melekûtun dışındaki varlıkların hepsi de bir şeylerden yaratılmışlardır.... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, emirle yarattıklarına "Emir" (yani âlem-i emir) adını verdi. Ve herhangi bir şeyden yarattıklarına da "halk" (yani âlem-i halk) adını verdi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: -"Bak! (Alem-i) Halk O'nun, (Alem-i) emir Onun..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, eşyanın melekûtunu onun için konulmuş olup tevhîde delâlet eden âyetleri gösterdi... (Te'vilât-i Necmiyye nin sözleri) bitti.. . Mülk ile Melekûtun Farkı? Âlimler, ıilm "Mülk" kelimesini basar (görmek) ile idrâk edilen şeylere kullandılar; o^üı "Melekût11 kelimesini de basiret (görmek¬le) idrâk edilmeyenler hakkında kullandılar... Melekût, akıl erbabına keşf olunmaz. Belki (melekût) kalp sahiplerine keşf olunur. Zira muhakkak ki akla nakıs bir anlama verilir. Keşf böyle değildir. Mükâşefe Bu mükâşefe ise ancak "mücâhede ehli"ne hâsıl olur. Zira keşf mücâhedenin eseridir. Bu çok aziz (ve değerli) olan şeylerdendir. Ciddî olarak yapılan mücâhede ile kendisine nail olunur. Allah'ım bizleri gören ehlinden eyle; sadece eseri işitenlerden değil... Melekût Yakînî İmân İçindir Ve yakın hâsıl edenlerden olsun." Lam (J) harfi cerri, muahhar bir mahzûfa taalluk etmektedir. Cümle, itiraz (parantez) cümlesidir. Mâ kalbini ikrar içindir... Yani, marifetüllah'tan ayne'l-yakîn ve yüksek bir dereceye yakînde rusûh derecesine ulaşan zümrelerden olması için; zikredilen bediî gösterme işinde yaptığımızı yaptık... Bu gösterme işi başka bir şey için değildir... Zira bu hedef ve gayeye ulaşmak; bu gösterme üzerine terettüp etmiş bir kemâlâttır. Ama kendisi değildir. Bu kasr, faydasının bu beyânda inhisarı için değildir. Nasıl olmasın? Halkın irşadı ve müşriklerin ilzamı belki bunun faydalarındandır. Belki onun aslın aslı olduğunu beyân içindir. Diğerleri de ona tabi olan şeylerdendir..... İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Eşyayı Yorumlaması Yüce Meali: Vaktâ ki, üzerini gece kapladı, bir yıldız gördü, -"Bu imiş rabbim!" dedi; derken batıverînce, -"Ben öyle batanları sevmemi" dedi.76 Vaktâ ki, ay doğmak üzere iken gördü, -"Bu imiş rabbimî" dedi; derken batınca, -"Kasem ederim ki" dedi; "rabbim beni hidâyetine mazhar etmeseydi, muhakkak şu şaşkın kavimden olacakmışım..."77 Vaktâ ki, güneş doğmak üzere iken gördü, -"Bu imiş rabbim, bu hepsinden büyük!" dedi. O da batınca, - "Ey kavmim!" dedi; "Haberiniz olsun, ben sizin şirk koştuğunuz şeylerden beriyim.78 Ben her dinden geçip sâde hakka eğilerek, yüzümü, o gökleri ve yeri yaratmış olan Fâtır'a döndüm ve ben müşriklerden değilim."79 Kavmi de, kendisine karşı ihticaca kalkıştı. O, -"Siz" dedi; bana Allah hakkında ihticaca mı kalkışıyorsunuz? Halbuki O, bana hakikati doğrudan doğru gösterdi. Sizin O'na şirk koştuğunuz şeylerden ise, ben hiçbir zaman korkmam. Rabbim dilemedikçe, onlar bana hiçbir şey yapamaz. Rabbim her şeyi ilmen ihata buyurdu; artık bir düşünmez misiniz?80 Hem, nasıl olur da ben sizin şirk koştuklarınızdan korkarım!? Baksanıza siz Allah'ın hakkında size hiçbir burhan indirmediği şeyleri, O'na şerik koşmaktan korkmuyorsunuz? Şu halde korkudan emin olmaya iki taraftan hangisi ehakk; eğer bilecekseniz,.."81 imân edip de, İmânlarını bir haksızlıkla telbis (hile.sahtekarlık) etmeyen kimseler... İşte korkudan emin olmak onların hakkıdır, ve hidâyete erenler onlardır.82 Bu, işte bizim o hüccetimiz ki, kavmine karşı İbrahim'e vermiştik. Biz, dilediğimizi derecelerle yükseltiriz. Şüphesiz ki, rabbin hakîm, alimdir.'" Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Yıldızlar İlâh Olamazlar "Vaktâ ki, üzerini gece kapladı," Gece karanlığıyla örttüğü zaman, "Bir yıldız gördü," "Vatka ki," kavl-i şerifinin cevâbıdır. Zira yıldızları görmek, ancak güneşin nurunun (ışıklarının) histen yok olmasıyla mümkündür. Bu, güneş doğmasının başında olmadığı belki güneşin histen tamamen batmasıyla güneşin ışıklarının izmihlale uğramasıyla olduğunu açıkça beyan etmektedir. Bu işin tahkiki ise, onun güneşin batmasına çok yakın olduğudur. Denildi ki, (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın görmüş olduğu) bu yıldız; Zühre (Venüs gezegeni) idi... Denildi ki, "Müşteri" (Jüpiter) idi... Ve bunlardan başka yedi seyyare (gezegenlerden) biri idi... "Dedi" (Mukadder sual:) Sanki denildi: ibrahim Aleyhisselâm yıldızı gördüğünde ne yaptı?" (Cevâp olarak :): Buyuruldu, hasmına muvafakat yolu üzere; 'js "Dedi" İli "Bu imiş rabbimî" İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın babası (Âzer) ve kavmi putlara ve yıldızlara tapıyorlardı. Bunlar, hasmının görüşü üzerine hikâye edilen bir sözün, fesadına delil getirmektir. Sonra İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, onu iptal etti. Batanlar Sevilmezler Derken batı verince..." Battığında (gözlerden kayıp olduğunda), (3/56) "Ben öyle batanları sevmem! dedi." Bir mekândan başka bir mekâna intikal edenleri, bir halden başka bir hâle değişenler ve örtülerle tamamen örtünüp (kayıp olanları asla) sevmem... Zira bu gibi değişken şeyler, Rubûbiyet makamından kesinlikle çok uzaktırlar.... Ay ve Güneş İlâh Olamaz "Vaktâ ki, ay doğmak üzere iken gördü," Yıldızın batmasının hemen ardından doğmaya başlayan ayı, gördü, demektir. "Bu imiş rabbim!" dedi; derken batınca..." Yıldız (ay) da batınca, "Dedi; "Rabbim beni hidâyetine mazhar etmeseydi..." Kendi zâtına ve cenabına hidâyet vermeseydi, "Muhakkak şu şaşkın kavimden olacakmışım..." İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmine olan tarizidir. (Kinaye yoluyla kavmini azarlamasıdır...) tbrâhim Aleyhisselâm, dağda batı bir yerdeydi. "Şâmıh" dağındaydı. Onun doğmasıyla, kendisi sebebiyle yıldızlar ay örtündüler; güneşin doğması vakti veya güneşin doğmasından az sonra, demektir. Yıldızlar, kendisine yakın ve doğu tarafı açık idi... Yoksa yıldızın batmasından sonra ayın doğması, ve güneşin doğmasından önce de ayın batması, tasavvur . edilmeyen şeylerdendir.... "Vaktâ ki, güneş doğmak üzere iken gördü..." Doğmaya başladığını gördü... "Bu imiş, dedi," * Bu cirmi büyük şey, Rabbim, bu hepsinden büyük!" Bu yıldızlardan ve aydan daha büyüktür. Bu kavl-i şerif, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmine insaf hakki beyân için söylemiş olduğu; "Muhakkak şu şaşkın kavimden olacakmişım..." kavl-i şerifini te'kîd etmektedir... "O da batınca..." Yıldız ve ayın batması gibi güneşte batınca, onların aleyhine hüccet kuvvetlendi, ama dönmediler. "Dedi:" Hepsine hitap ederek; onların önünde hakkı izhâr edip haykırdı: "Ey kavmim! Haberiniz olsun, ben sizin şirk koştuğunuz şeylerden beriyim..." dedi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirk koştuğunuz, putlardan, yaratılmaya (halden hale dönüştürülmeye) muhtaç olan ecrâmdan çok uzağım, buyurdu. Sordular: -"Sen neye ibâdet ediyorsun?" "Muhakkak ki ben yüzümü döndürdüm..." Dinimi ve ibâdetimi hâlis kildim ve maksadımı kıldım; "0 gökleri ve yeri yaratmış olan Fâtir'a..." ikisini (gökleri ve yeri) yaratan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine, elemektir. "Hanîf olarak (sâde hakka eğilerek)," Bâtıl dinlerin hepsinden yüz çevirip, kendisinden dönüşü olmayan bir meyil ile hak dine meyleder olduğum halde, demektir. "Ve ben müşriklerden değilim." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine fiil (işler) ve sözlerden hiçbir şeyle şirk koşacak değilim. Mahlûkata İltifat Bu, kalbinin aynası tabiatın kirinden ve perdelerinden mükemmel bir şekilde parlayan, arınan, nefsin şehvetlerinden ve hevâ-ü hevesin zulmetinden temizlenen kişinin hâlidir. Zira bu (nûrânî kalp), ecrâma ve ekvâna (kâinat ve mahlûkata) iltifat etmez. Belki sağa ve sola bakar. Zira Hazreti Halil olma şevki, kendisini, cihetlerden (bütün yönlerden ve noksan sıfatlardan) münezzeh olan Mukaddes zâtın hizasına dikti.... Güneş Kararsa? Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: -"Güneş, Hak Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından aşımızı pişirmeye memurdur. Ona Huda demek şirktir... Allah senden güneşi men ederse; Karanlığı neyle giderebilirsin? (Veya buna mani olabilir misin?) 0 zaman acz içinde Allah'ın (rahmet) kapısına sığınır, "Ya Rabbi! Bu karanlığı nur ve aydınlıkla gider" diye yalvarırsın! Gece yarısı öldürülecek olsan güneş nerede? Perişan olup kalsan bile ondan bir fayda yoktur. Çoğunlukla hadiseler, geceleri zuhur eder. (Ey güneşe tapan kişi,) 0 vakit (geceleyin) mabudun olan güneş senden çok uzaktır... Öyleyse tam bir imân ile Hakka yönel. Hakikî ma'bûd Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Yıldızın (ayın ve güneşin) sana hiçbir faydası yoktur..." İbrâhim Aleyhisselâm'ın Kavmi "Kavmi de, kendisine karşı tartışmaya kalkıştı." Dini hakkında İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ile mücâdele etti. Ona, eğer putları terk ederse, kendisine kötülük isabet edeceğini hüccet getirip, kendisini tehdit etti. O, "Siz, dedi; bana ihticaca mı kalkışıyorsunuz?" Nûn-i sakfle İledir. Zira bu kelimenin aslı, şeklinde iMnun iledir. Birincisi, raf n un udun ikincisi devikaye nunudur. Böylece iki nunun toplanması, ağır geldi; böylece birinci nun ikinci nunda idgam olundu. Yani. "benimle mücâdele mi ediyorsunuz?" demektir. "Allah hakkında," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şanı ve vahdaniyeti hakkında mücâdele ediyorsunuz. "Halbuki 0, bana hakikati doğrudan doğru gösterdi..." Halbuki Allâhü Teâfâ hazretleri bana hakkı gösterdi. "Sizin O'na şirk koştuğunuz şeylerden ise ben hiçbir zaman korkmam." Sizin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka tapmakta olduğunuz şeylerin bana kötülük isabet ettirmelerinden asla korkmam! Çünkü putların hiçbir şeye güçleri yetmez. Allah'ın Dilemesi "Rabbim dilemedikçe, onlar bana hiçbir şey yapamaz..." Istisnâ-i muttasıldır. Müstesnâ-i minh mahzûf "vakt" ke¬limesidir. Takdiri şöyledir: Ben vakitlerden hiçbir vakit sizin mabutlarınızdan korkmam! Ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin onlar tarafından bana bir kötülük isabet etmesini (gelmesini) dilediği vakit müstesna... Bu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilemesi ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından gelmiş olur. Bunda sizin mabutlarınızın (putlarınızın) asla bir dehaleti (ve etkisi) yoktur... Allah'ın ilmi Her Şeyi Kuşattı "Rabbim her şeyi ilmen ihata buyurdu..." (3/57) Bu kavl-i şerif, sanki ta'lilin bir istisnâsıdır. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri her şeyi ilmiyle ihata etti. Herhangi sebeplerden bir sebep ile sizin putlarınız tarafından gelecek olan bir kötülüğün olması, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilminden uzak değildir. Ama (putların) bunda bir etkisi yoktur. "Artık bir düşünmez misiniz?." Siz, düşünmekten uzak olarak ilâhlarınız hakkında taarruzda bulunuyorsunuz; sizin (ilâhlarınız) câmid (donuk bir eşya olup) hiçbir şeye güçleri yetmeyen, hiçbir menfaat ve zarar veremeyen (batıl) ilâhlardır. Düşünmüyor musunuz? İlâhlarınız bana hiçbir şeyde zarar vermeye kadir değillerlî "Hem, nasıl olur da ben sizin şirk koştuklarınızdan korkarım!?" Allah'a yemin olsun ki, (Allah'a imân ettiğim halde) putlardan nasıl korkayım? Halbuki putlar ne zarar verirler ve ne de menfaat verebilirler.... "Halbuki siz Allah'a şirk koşmak¬tan korkmuyorsunuz?" Mübtedânm takdiriyleUtâ "Korkarım, "minin failinden hâl'dir. Yani, ben nasıl korkayım ki. Zira ben asla korkma makamında değilim. Halbuki siz, gaileniz, korkulacak şeylerin en büyüğü ve korkuların en azametlisi üzerindesiniz. O da yerde ve gökte bir benzeri olmayan, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirk koşmak ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mahlûkatının cümlesinden olan putlara tapmak gibi bir halin üzerinde olmanızdır. Ondan şu kavl-i şerif ile tabir olundu: "Onun hakkında indirmediği şeyleri..." Ona şirk koşmak hakkında indirmedi, "Size bir burhan..." Susturmak ve mağlup etmek yolu üzerine burhan ve hüccettir. Bununla dinî işler, ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hakkında bir hüccet, burhan ve âyet indirmesiyle olur. (Dinî şeyler, ibâdet ve Allah'ın emirleri, herhangi bir yol ile tayin edilmez. Ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kitabında bir âyet indirmesiyle olur....) "Şu halde korkudan emin olmaya iki taraftan hangisi daha çok hakketmektedir..." Biz mi siz mi? İki Fırkadan Murad? Mevlâ Ebû Suûd (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: İki fırkadan murad, emniyet mahallinde olan emin fırka, diğeri de korku mahallinde olan emin fırkadır ... "Eğer siz bilecekseniz,,," Buna en çok hakkı olan kimdir; bana haber verin? İmân Ehli Emniyet İçindedirler "imân edenler," Bu iki fırkadan imân edenler, "İmanlarına karıştırmayanlar," İmanlarına karıştırmadılar, "Bir haksızlık..." Yani bir şirk... Müşrikler, fırkasının yaptıkları gibi; şu cihetle ki, müşrikler, kendilerinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine imân ettiklerini zannediyorlar; (bununla beraber) putlara tapmanın imânın tamam olup kemâle ermesi ve imânın hükümlerinden olduğuna inanıyorlar. (Müşriklerin bu sapık inançları), putların kendilerine çok yakın olması ve putların kendilerine şefaatçi olmasına inanmalarındandır... Şu âyet-i kerimede beyân edildiği üzere; -"İyi bil ki Allah'ındır ancak halis din! O'nun berisinden birtakım velîlere tutunanlar da şöyle demektedirler: 'Biz onlara ibadet etmiyoruz, ancak bizi Allah'a yaklaştırsınlar diye..,' Şüphe yok ki Allah onların aralarında ihtilaf edip durdukları şeyde hükmünü verecek! Her halde yalancı, nankör olan kimseyi Allah doğru yola çıkarmaz..." Bu karıştırmanın manâsıdır.... "İşte korkudan emin olmak onların hakkıdır..." Azaptan emin olmak sadece bunların hakkıdır. "Ve hidâyete erenler onlardır..." Hakka hidâyet bulan bunlardır; bunların dışında olanlar ise, apaçık bir dalâlet ve sapıklığın içindedirler... "Bu, işte," İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın kendisiyle kavmine karşı hüccet ve delil getirdiği şeyler; tâ, -"Vaktâ ki, üzerini gece kapladı, bir yıldız gördü, "Bu imiş rabbim!" dedi; derken batıverince, "Ben öyle batanları sevmem!" dedi." Âyet-i kerimesinden; -"imân edip de, imânlarını bir haksızlıkla telbis etmeyen kimseler... İşte korkudan emin olmak onların hakkıdır, ve hidâyete erenler onlardır." Âyet-i kerimesine kadar beyan edilen şeyler; (yani; 1- Yıldızların batması, 2- Ayın batması, 3- Güneşin batması, 4- Mahlukatı ilâh edinenlerin dalâleti, 5- İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın göklerin ve yerin yaratıcısına yönelmesi, 6- ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın hanîf olması, 7- Putlardan korkmanın gereksiz olması, 8- Puta tapanların korkmalarının gerekmesi, 9- Putların zarar ve menfaat vermekten mahrum olmaları, 10- Allah'ın izni olmadan hiçbir şeyin zarar vermemesi, 11- Allâhü Teâlâ hakkında bir sultan ve âyet indirmeden dini işlerin olmayacağı, 12- Dini işlerin ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin indirmesine bağlı olması, 13- İmanlarına bir haksızlık karıştırmayanların emniyet içinde olmaları, 14- Ancak hakikî imân ehli-i sünnet vel-cemaat üzere- olanların hidâyete erdikleri... 15- İmanlarına zulüm ve haksızlık karıştıranların dalâlette olması gibi) hakikatler; "Bizim hüccetimizdir ki..." Hüccet Hüccet, bir şey üzerine deiil getirmek üzere telif edilen kelâmdır. "Onu İbrahim'e vermiştik..." Yani biz ibrahim'i ona irşâd ettik. Veya ona bunları öğrettik. Bu kav/-/ şerif, "Bizim hüccetimizdir ki..." kav/-/ şer/ünden hâl'dir... Sıfatdeği/dir. Çünkü bu kav/-/şerif, izafetle marifedir. "Kavmine karşı..." " kav/-/şerifine taaUuk etmektedir İşârî Manâlar Seyr ü sülûkün Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine olan hücceti; ancak fiilleri olan âyetlerden tahakkuk etmektedir. Bu onların yükselmeleri için bir vâsıtadır. Birinci rütbedir. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, kendisine göstermekle sıfatının şühûdudur. Bu da ikinci rütbedir. Sonra sırları için tecelli anında vucûdü ve zâtıyla tahakkuk etmesidir. Bu vusulün başlangıcıdır. Bunun sonu yoktur. "Bu, işte..." kavl-i şerifi, yani; 1- Yıldızlar aynasında melekûturi gösterilmesi, 2- Rubûbiyetİn şahitleri müşahede ettirilmesi, 3- Hakka sıdk-u samimiyetle teveccüh, 4- Mâsivâ'dan yüz çevirmek, 5- Allah'tan başka her şeyden uzaklaşmak, 6- Enâniyet şirkinden kurtulmak, 7- Hakikî imân ile imân etmek, 8- Ayan ile yakînî imân.... "Biz onu İbrahim'e vermiştik'.." Vasıtasız olarak zatımızı ona gösterdik... Hatta bunu kavmine karşı hüccet yaptı... "Yükseltiriz..."Nereye? "Derecelere..." İlim ve hikmetten yüce ve büyük rütbelere yükseltiriz. . "Dilediğimiz kimseyi," Yükseltiriz. İbrahim'in derecesini yükselttiğimiz gibi... Hatta kendi zamanında asrının büyüğü oldu. Hidâyete ermeyen kişiler, kendisiyle hidâyet bulur oldu. Ancak peygamberlerin büyükleri müstesna.... "Hakkın diyarına kabiliyet şart değildir. Belki kabiliyetin şartı onun vermesidir..." Hakîm ve Alîm "Şüphesiz ki, rabbin hakimdir..." Bütün işlerinde, yükseltme ve alçaltıma işini hikmetle yapar.. (AtfJ-Ji- "Alimdir..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yükselttiği kişinin hâlini ve onun değişik mertebelerdeki istidadını çok iyi bilmektedir. Sonra muhakkak ki İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ile kavminin arasında cereyan eden mübâhase (tartışma ve mücâdelenin) asıl maksadı; 1- İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın kavminin susturulması, 2- Kavmin nazarî yola (bir konu üzerinde akıl yürütmek ve düşünmeye) irşadı, 3- Kavmin istidlal {delil istemeye) irşadı, 4- Onların din işlerinde dalâlet üzere olduklarını onlara tembih ve uyarıdır. Seçkin müfessirlerin ihtiyar ettikleri gibi... Bu yol üzere, bu âyeti kerimelerin tefsiri cereyan etti. Sen vakıf olduğun gibi . (3/58) Onlar (tefsir âlimlerinin) bazıları da buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'dan hikâye ettiği; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vahdaniyeti ve Allah'tan başka ma'budların ulûhiyetinin iptali hakkında ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın düşünmesi ve kendi nefsinde delil getirmesidir. Onun nefsine marifetin hâsıl olmasıdır. İhtimal ki bunlar (ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın önce yıldız, ay ve sonra güneşe "Bu benim Rabbim imiş" demesi ve sonra da, onlar da, bunlar da Rab olamazlar, bunları yaratan Allah'tır" demesi belki) ibrahim Aleyhisselâm mürâhik (bulûğ'a ermek üzere) olduğu zaman ve bunlar onun bulûğ çağının ilk günlerinde olmuştur. Melekûttan murâd âyetlerdir. Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Sıhhate bu daha yakındır..." Melekûtu Görmek Kâşifi (r.h.) Fârisî tefsirinde buyurdular: j "Bu suretle," Böylece onu, kötü yolda olan kavmine gösterdik; böylece ona; i^aI^ıi ijy "İbrahim'e gösteriyorduk..." Ben gösterdim; İbrahim'e... "Göklerin ve yerin melekûtunu..." Göklerin ve yerin Acâiblerini, Güzelliklerini, İsimlerini, Zeminini, Arşın zerrelerini, Süreyya'nın altını... Bütün ecrâm İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a keşf olundu. Ta ki ibrahim Aleyhisselâm gördükleriyle Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin "Yakîn hâsıl edenlerden olsun..." Ta ki ibrahim Aleyhisselâm şek ve şüphesiz olsun. Ya da muvafık olsun, istidlal ilmi hakkında.... İbrahim Aleyhisselâm Malûmattan geldi (rivayet olundu) ki, Nemrud bin Ken'ân (kendi zamanında) yeryüzünün pâdişâhı idi... Yeryüzü onun devleti veya devletine bağlıydı. Kendisi Bâbil şehrinde oturuyordu. Bir gece bir rüya gördü. Rüyasında, ufukta bir yıldızın doğduğunu gördü. Yıldız o kadar nurânîydi ki, onun ışıklarının yanında güneş sönük kaldı. Ay tamamen yok oldu. Nemrûd gayet fazla korktu. Memleketin kâhin ve hakimleri o rüyayı şöyle tabir ettiler: -"Bu sene bâbil vilâyetinde bir çocuk doğacak... Vücudu yokluktan varlık sahrasına düştü. Senin ve memleketinin ehlinin helaki onun elinde olacaktır. O çocuk henüz babasının sulbündedir. Annesinin rahmine daha ulaşmış değildir..." dediler. Nemrud emretti, kadınlar ile erkeklerin arasını ayırttılar. On sekiz kişinin başına bir vekil (ve âmir) tayin etti. Âzer ise, Nemrut'un sırdaşı, yakını ve en güvendiği kişilerden biriydi. Vekillerden gizlice, kendi eşi Evfâ binti Nemr ile halvet etme imkanı buldu. Eşi hamile kaldı. Sabahleyin kâhinler, Nemrut'a -"Bu gece o çocuk annesinin rahmine düştü!" dediler. Nemrud kızdı. Kükrecü ve emir verdi: -'Her hamile kadının başına vekil (görevli) tayin edin! Eğer erkek çocuk doğurursa, hemen oğlunu öldürsünler!" dedi. Bunun üzerine vazifeliler, hamile kadınları teftiş ve araştırmaya başladılar. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın annesinde hamilelik eserleri görülmedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın annesinin hamile olduğu anlaşılmadığı için, kimse kendisine iltifat etmedi. Doğum zamanı yaklaştığında, Evfâ çok korktu. Eğer erkek doğurursa, haber hemen Nemrut'a erişir ve Nemrud onun çocuğunu öldürürdü. Bunun üzerine şehirden dışarıya çıktı. Şehrin dışında bulunan dağda bir mağarada İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ı doğurdu. Onu çaputlara sardı. İkisi de kurtulmuşlardı. Mağaranın ağzını kapattı. (Sonra evine geldi). Âzer kendisine hamli ne ettiğini sordu. 0; -"Nemrut'un korkusundan sahraya kaçarken doğurdum. Düşürdüm. Onu orada defnettim!" dedi. Âzer ona inandı. Evfâ, başka bir gün mağaraya geldi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın parmağının birinden süt ve diğerinden bal akarken gördü. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm onları emiyordu. 0 orada hoş vakit geçirdi. 0 güzel halleri görünce sevindi. Onu şehre getirmedi... Kıssa: İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, ilâhî inayetin bostanında süt ve bal ile beslenmekle, bir günde başka çocukların bir aylıkları gibi oldu. Bir aylık iken diğer çocukların bir yaşında olanları gibiydi... Yani doğan ay, onun yarın gönlünü aydınlattı. Onun doğurduğu, gün be gün aydınlandı (yetişti)... İbrahim Aleyhisselâm on beş aylık olduğunda, on beş yaşındaki bir delikanlı gibi görünüyordu. Annesi onu eve getirdi. (Bazı tefsir ve tarih âlimleri) buyurdular; 1- İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, mağarada yedi sene kaldı, 2- On üç (13) yıl kaldı. 3- On yedi sene mağarada kaldı... Bu takdirlerin hepsinde de, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm büyüktü. Evfâ, Âzer'e dedi ki, -"O gün sana oğlunun ölümüyle ilgili vermiş olduğum haberde yalan söyledim. Senin oğlun büyüdü civan ve delikanlı oldu. Çok güzel bir yüze sahiptir. Ahlakı da o ölçüde güzeldir..." dedi. Sonra Azer ile beraber (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın bulunduğu) mağaraya gitti. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, görünüşü, kokusu ve boyu, Azerin çok hoşuna gitti. Âzer, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ı çok sevdi. (3/59) Âzer, Evfâ'ya; -"Onu mağaradan eve getir ki, Nemrut'un meclisine götüreyim!" dedi. Azerle Evfâ gittiler. Onu akşam namazı vaktinde mağaradan Çıkarttılar. Mağaranın yanında atlar, katırlar, koyun sürüleri (ve diğer hayvanlar) toplanmışlardı. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm annesine sordu: -"Bunları kim besliyor?" Annesinin, -"Bunları Allah besliyor!" demesini istedi. Annesi ise, -"Güneş!" dedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, annesine; -"Hiç şüphesiz her mahlûkun bir halikı olmalıdır. Bunun çâresi yoktur. Mutlaka her mahlûkatm bir yaratıcısı vardır! Eğer yaratıcı olmasaydı, bu tertip ve düzen bozuk ve kötü olurdu..." dedi. Ve sonra annesine sordu: -"Benim Rabbim kimdir?" Annesi: -"Senin Rabbin benimi" dedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm sordu: -"Senin Rabbin kimdir?" Annesi: -"Senin babandır!" İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, sordu: -"Onun İlâhı (Huda'sı) kimdir?" Annesi: -"Nemrut'tur!" dedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm sordu: -"Nemrut'un Rabbi kimdir?" annesi, bağırdı: -"Ey İbrahim! Sus! Bu benzeri sorulan sorma! Zira bu sorular, büyük bir tehlikedir!" dedi. Nemrut'un zamanında bazıları, yıldız, güneş ve aya tapıyordu. Bazıları da putlara tapıyordu. Bunların hepsi (gerek yıldız, güneş, ay ve putlara tapanlar aynı zamanda) Nemrut'a da tapıyorlardı. ibrahim Aleyhisselâm annesiyle beraber şehre doğru yol aldı. "Vaktâ ki, üzerini gece kapladı, bir yıldız gördü," Sonra yıldızlara tapan bazı kişileri, yıldızlara secde ederken gördü. "Bu imiş rabbim! dedi;" Yani bunlar mı benim Rabbim? dedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm bunu, istifham yolu üzere veya kavminin inançlarına göre söyledi. "Derken batıverince, "Ben öyle batanları sevmem!" dedi..." Yıldızın değeri gitti. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın dışarıya çıktığı zaman, ayın on dördüydü. Ay, yeşil sinilerin üzerinde olan gümüş tabak gibi bir kenardan görünüverdi. "Vaktâ ki, ay doğmak üzere iken gördü." Ay'a tapanların hepsi onun önünde secdeye kapanıyorlardı, "Bu imiş rabbim!" dedi; derken batınca..." Yani günün yarısından batmaya doğru meylettiğinde; "Kasem ederim ki" dedi; "rabbim beni hidâyetine mazhar etmeseydi, muhakkak şu şaşkın kavimden olacakmışım..." Ay yavaş yavaş batmaya başladı. Güneşte batmaya başladı. Güneşe tapanlar, ona yöneldi ve ona tapmaya başladılar. Vaktâ ki, güneş doğmak üzere iken gördü, "Bu imiş rabbim, bu hepsinden büyük!" dedi. O da batınca, "Ey kavmim!" dedi; "Haberiniz olsun, ben sizin şirk koştuğunuz şeylerden beriyim..." Benim ve bütün dinlerin üzerinde olduğu tevhit üzereyim. ' -"Ben her dinden geçip sâde hakka eğilerek, yüzümü, o gökleri ve yeri yaratmış olan Fâtır'a döndüm..." "Ve ben müşriklerden değilim." Yaratıcı Daha Güzel Olur? "Münir Tefsirinde şöyle zikredilmektedir: İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, şehre geldiğinde, biri İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'i gördü. Onu alıp Nemrut'a götürdü. Ve ibrahim Aleyhisselâm, Çirkin yüzlü Nemrutun çevresinde, ay yüzlü köleler, güzel yüzlü cariyeler, tahtının çevresinde oturduklarını gördü. O saf ve temiz kalpli çocuk (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm) annesine sordu: -"Bu kimdir?" O da; -"O bizim yaratıcımız ve ilâhımızdir!" dedi. ibrahim Aleyhisselâm tebessüm etti ve buyurdu: -"Anneciğim! Nasıl oluyor da sizin ilâhınız kendisinden daha güzel câriye ve köleler yaratmış! Halbuki yaratıcının kendi yaratıklarından daha güzel olması gerekmez mi?" Kâşifî'nin (Farisî) tefsirinden özetiyle beraber böyledir... İbrahim Aleyhisselâmın Zürriyetinden Gelen Peygamberler (A.S.) Yüce Meali: Bundan mâada, ona İshak ile Yakub'u ihsan ettik, ve her birini hidâyete erdirdik; daha evvel Nuh'u erdirmiştik, zürriyetinden Davut'u, Süleyman'ı da, Eyyub'u da, Yusufu da, Musa'yı da, Harun'u da... İşte muhsinlere böyle mükâfat ederiz.84 Zekeriyâ'yi da, Yahya'yı da, îsâ'yı da, İlyas'ı da.... Hep sâlihînden. ismail'i de, Elyesa'ı da, Yunus'u da, Lut'u da... Her birini âleminin üstüne geçirdik.86 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Hazret-i İshâk ve Yakûb Aleyhisselâm "Bundan başka, ona ihsan ettik," "Hibe" lügatte, teberru, atiyye ve daha önce kazanılmayan bir haktan dolayı bağışta bulunmaktır. Zamir İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a râcidir. "İshakı," İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın kendi sulbünde olan öz oğludur, israil oğullarından gelen peygamberlerin atasıdır. "Ve Yakub'u...." ishâkAleyhisselâm'ın oğludur. "Ve her birini hidâyete erdirdik;" 1 - Her birine hidâyet verdik, 2- Birbirlerinin ardı sıra getirdik. 3- Kendilerine dinî faziletler, 4- ilmî kemâlât 5- Amelî faziletler verdik. Birinin diğerinden aşağı kalır taran yoktur. Nuh Aleyhisselâm "Ve Nuh'u." Kendisini tefsir eden zamir ile mensuptur. "Daha evvel hidâyete erdirmiştik," İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'dan önce Nuh'u hidâyete erdirmiştik... Nuh Aleyhisselâm'a hidâyetin verilmesi, tbrâhim Aleyhisselâm'a verilmiş bir nimet olarak sayılıp kabul etti. Çünkü Nuh Aleyhisselâm, Hazret-i İbrahim'in babasıdır. (Yani İbrahim Aleyhisselâm hazret-i Nuh'un soyundan gelmektedir...) Zira babanın şerefi evlâdına geçer... Nuh Aleyhisseiâmin Zürriyeti "Ve," Hidâyete erdirdik. "Zürriyetinden...." Nuh'un zürriyeti, demektir. Bu kavl-i şerifiyle Hazret-i ibrahim Aleyhisselâm, murad edilmedi. Zira bu peygamberlerin cümlesinden, Hazret-i Yunus ve Lût Aleyhisselâm da onların cümlesine dâhil edildi. Zira Yunus Aleyhisselâm ile Hazret-i Lût ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriyetinden değiller. Bağavî hazretleri de böyle zikretti. Yunus Aleyhisseiâm? lbnü'1-Esîr "Camiu'1-Usûl" isimli kitabında buyurdular: Yunus Aleyhisselâm, Hazret-i İbrahim'in zürriyetindendir. Çünkü Yunus Aleyhisselâm, esbattandır. Şuayb Aleyhisselâm zamanında Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisini Musul beldesinden Ninuvâ halkına peygamber olarak gönderdi. (3/60) Lut Aleyhisselâm Daha sonra Lut Aleyhisseiâm, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriyetinden sayıldı. (Halbuki Lut Aleyhisselâm, Hazret-i İbrahim'in zürriyetinden değildir...) Fakat Lut Aleyhisselâm, Hazret-i İbrahim'in kardeşinin oğludur ve kendisiyle beraber Şam'a hicret etmiş olması itibariyle zürriyetinden sayıldı. MüftiSa'dî Çelebi, Mühyi's sünne yani İmam Bağavî, Ibnü'l-Esîr'de bunu vesîkalandırdı.... (3/60) Hazret-İ Davud ve Süleyman (a.s.) Davud," Davud bin lyşâ Aleyhisselâm'ı, "Süleyman'ı da..." Davud Aleyhisselâm'ın oğlu Süleyman'ı.... Davud Aleyhisselâm ile Hazret-i Süleyman'ın silsilesi ta Yahûdâ bin Yakûb Aleyhisselâm'a dayanır... Eyyub, Yusuf, Musa ve Hârun (A.S.) "Ve Eyyub'u da," Eyyûb bin Emûs, bin Râzah, bin Rum, bin İs , bin Ishâk, bin ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'dır. "Ve Yusufu da," Yusuf bin Yakûb, bin İshâk, bin ibrahim, "Ve Musa'yı da," Musa bin İmrân, bin Sahr, bin Kâhis, bin Laviy bin Yakûb... "Ve Harun'u da..." Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın kardeşidir. Bir sene kendisinden büyüktür. Peygamberlerin bu şekilde zikredilmeleri, onların gelme zamanlarının tertibine göre değildir... İhsan Sahipleri İşte böylece," Biz kendilerini (peygamberleri) derecelerini yükseltmekle mükâfatlandırdığımız gibi; "Muhsin I er e böyle mükâfat ederiz..." Onların ihsanları üzerine ve onların istihkakları üzerine onlara mükâfat veririz. Lam (j) cins içindir. Kâf0) iktihâm, Lam harfinin de ahd için oiması da caizdir. Manâsı, bu bediî (ve çok güzel) mükâfat, bu zikredilenlere verilen, değişik kerametlerden ibarettir. Onları mükâfatlandırırız onlardan düşük olan başkalarını değil... "Muhsinler,"den murad, zikredilenlerin tâ kendileri (yani peygamberlerdir. Zamir yerine ism-i zahirin getirilmesi, onları ihsan ile sena (ve övmek) içindir. İhsan ise, layık olduğu üzere güzel amelleri işlemektir. Bu amellerin güzelliği, zâtı güzelliğine yakın olmasından dolayı vasıfları güzeldir... Zekeriya, Yahya ve İsa (A. S.) "Zekeriyâ'yı da," Kendisine hidâyet verdik, demektir. Zekeriya, bin Azen... Silsilesi, ta Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'a kadar gider... , "Yahya'yı da," Zekeriya Aleyhisselâm'm oğlu... "Ve îsâ'yı da..." İsa bin Meryem binti İmrân... (İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın annesi) Hazret-i Meryem, İsrail oğullarının meliklerinden olan Mâsân oğullarının neslindendir... Kız Evlâdı İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın zikrinden, zürriyet kelimesinin kız çocuğunun evlâdına kullanıldığına (yani kişinin kız çocuğunun evlâdı da kişinin neslinden olduğuna) delildir. Bundan dolayı Hazret-i Hasan ve Hüseyin (r.a.) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin- Peygamberlerin Efendisi Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zürriyetindendirler. (Onların çocukları da Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin soyundan olmakla şerif veya seyyid denilmektedir...) Halbuki onlar, anne tarafından Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine nispet edilmektedirler. Onlara eziyet eden Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zürriyetine eziyet etmiş olur. Seyyidenin çocukları. Bu fakir (İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) buyurur: Nesep anne tarafından sahih ve muteber olduğuna {ve Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin nesebi hazret-i Fatma r.a. annemiz tarafından geldiğine) göre, seyyid olması anne tarafından olan kişinin seyyidliği ve seyyideliği baba tarafından olan kimse gibi muteber ve makbuldür. Ve onun da silsilesi Hazret-i Hüseyin veya eğer şerif ise) Hazret-i Hasan ile son bulur. Silsilesi hangi taraftan olursa olsun (İster anne tarafından ve isterse baba tarafından olsun) fark etmez. O kişi seyyidtir... İlyâs Aleyhisselâm "Ve îlyas'ı da...." İlyâs Aleyhisselâm, Hazret-i Harun ve Musa Aleyhisselâm'm kardeşlerinin oğlu. İmam Bağavî (r.h.) buyurdular Sahih olan, tlyâs Aleyhİsselâm'ın İdrîs Aleyhisselâm'm gayri bir zât olmasıdır. Çünkü AHâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, İlyâs Aleyhisselâm'i Nuh Aleyhisselâm'm evlâdının içinde zikretti. Ama İdrîs Aleyhisselâm ise Nuh Aleyhisselâm'm babasının dedesidir. Peygamberlerin Hepsi Salih Zatlardır "Hepsi," Onların hepsi (bütün peygamberler) "Şilinlerdendir..." Salahta kemâl derecesinde olan zatlardır. Salâh, gereken şeyleri yapmak ve kaçınılması gereken şeylerden gereğince kaçınmaktır... İsmail Aleyhisselâm "Ve ismail'i de," Bu kav/-/ şerifi, i-y "Nuh"kavl-işerifinin üzerine atıftır. Yani, biz İsmail bin İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a hidâyet buyurduk; Nuh Aleyhisselâm'a hidâyet buyurduğumuz gibi, demektir. İsmail Aleyhisselâm'm İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriyeti olan diğer peygamberlerden münferit olarak zikredilmesi; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin İsmail Aleyhisselâm'm zürriyetinden olmasındandır.... Zira bütün kâinat, var olmada Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabidir. Efendimiz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şerefinden dolayı; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ı var olmada İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a tabi kılmadı. İsmail Aleyhisselâm hazretlerinin hidâyetini de İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a tabi kılmadı. İşte bundan dolayı, İsmail Aleyhisselâm, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'm zürriyetinde olan diğer peygamberlerden ayrı (münferit) ve onlardan sonra zikredildi... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Ancak 0 vardı. Gayb âleminde gösterdi. Hiç şüphesiz o cân nuru oldu. Ondan sonra mutlak olarak o nurdan âlem yaratıldı. Arş, Kursî, Levh-i Mahfuz ve kalem... Bir alem o pak nura işarettir. Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriyetinin âlemi de o alemdir... . Elyesa' Aleyhisselâm "Ve Elyesa'ı da..." Elyesa1 bin Ahtu b. Acûz'dur . Lâm (J) harfi zâiddir Çünkü Ucme bir isimdir. Hazret-i Yunus ve Lût Aleyhisselâm "Ve Yunus'u da." Yunus ibni lyşâ Aleyhisselâm.... "Ve Lut'u da..." Lut bin Hârân, Hazret-i ibrahim'in kardeşinin oğludur... "Ve her birini..."Onlardan... "Âlemlerin üstüne geçirdik." Kendi asırlanndaki insanların üzerine peygamberlik ile faziletli kılındılar. Yoksa peygamberlerin bazıları bazılarından üstün değillerdir... Peygamberlerin Zürriyetleri Yüce Meali: Atalarından, zürriyetlerinden ve kardeşlerinden bir kısmını da... Ve hep bunları seçtik, ve hep bunları bir doğru yola hidâyetçi kıldık.87 İşte o yol, Allah hüdasıdır. 0 bunu kullarından dilediğine hidâyet eyler ve eğer bunlar şirk etmiş olaydılar, bütün mesaileri heder olmuş gitmişti...88 İşte bunlar; kendilerine kitap, hüküm, nübüvvet verdiğimiz kimseler... Şimdi şu karşıdakiler buna körlük ediyorlarsa, biz ona körlük etmeyen bir ümmeti mü'ekkel kılmışız. İşte o peygamberler, Allah'ın hidâyetine eriştirdiği kimseler... Sen de onların gittiği yoldan yürü. "Ben" de "buna karşı sizden bir ecir istemem. 0 mahzâ âlemîni irşad İçin ilâhî bir yadigârdır."90 Tefsîr-i Şerifi "Ve onların atalarından...." (harf-i cerri) teb'îziyye içindir. Yani bunlardan bazılarının babalarını faziletli kıldık, demektir. Adem Aleyhisselâm, Hazret-i Şît ve tdrîs Aleyhisseiâm gibi... Zira babalardan peygamber olmayanların fazilet ve hidâyetleri yoktur. "Ve zürriyetlerinden..." Bazı zürriyetlerini de bazılarından (peygamberlikle) faziletli kıldık. Yakûb Aleyhissefâm'ın evlâdı gibi... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, peygamberlerin (yani Hazret-i İbrahim ve İsmail Aleyhisselâm'in) zürriyetlerinin cümlesindendir. Haddâdî'nin tefsirinde olduğu gibi... (Bu kavl-i şerifte) bazılarının zürriyeti buyurdu. Zira Peygamberlerden İsa Aleyhisseiâm ve Hazret-i Yahya'nın çocukları yoktu. Peygamberlerden bazılarının da zürriyetleri kâfirdi... (Kâfir olan da hakikatte yoktur....) (3/61) Peygamberlerin Kardeşleri Kardeşlerinden (bir kısmını da...)" Yusuf Aleyhisselâm'ın kardeşleri gibi... Kendi asırlarında faziletli kıldı... İhtimal ki, "Ve kardeşlerinden (bir kısmını da...)" kavl-i şerifinden murâd, ö peygamberlere imân eden mümindir. Çünkü o müminlerin hepsi İslâm hidâyetine dâhildirler. Seçilmişler "Ve hep bunları seçtik..." Bu kavl-i şerif, "Faziletli kıldık" kavl-i şerifin üzerine ma¬tuftur. Yani "Biz onları seçtik" demektir . "Ve onları hidâyetçi kıldık." Onları irşâd buyurduk. "Sirât-ı mustakîm'e...." O doğru yola hidâyet bulan kişi artık sapıtmaz... Hidâyet Allah'ın Hidâyetidir "İşte o (yol)," Bu hidâyet, Allah hidâyedir." Bu izafet şeref içindir... "0 bunu kullarından dilediğine hidâyet eyler..." Onlar hidâyet ve irşâd için hazır hale getirilmektedirler. "Ve eğer bunlar şirk etmiş olaydılar." Eğer bu peygamberler, sânlarının büyüklüğü ve faziletlerine rağmen (farz-ı muhal) şirk koşmuş olsalardı: "Elbette onlardan heder olmuş gitmişti..." Bâtıl olur ve giderdi. "Bütün mesaileri (yapa geldikleri şeyier..." Kendisinden razı olunan sâlih amellerin hepsi heder olup giderdi... Mekrullâh Peygamberlerin hâli (eğer şirk koşacak olsalar, bütün amelleri heder olup gideceğine göre) acaba diğer insanların durumu nasıldır? Onlar ve onların amelleri kimi bilir nasıl olur? Bu kavl-i şerif, avam ve havas için azarlama ve korkutmadır... Avam ve havassın mekrullah'tan emin olmamaları içindir... Kitap Verilen Peygamberler "İşte bunlar;" Bu zikredilen on sekiz (18) peygamber. "Kendilerine kitap, verdiğimiz kimseler..." Kitabın cinsi olup, zımnında bulunan bütün kitaplardır. Yani Semavî kitaplarından her bir kitap, demektir. Vermekten murad, kitabda bulanan hakikati kendisine anlamasını sağlamak ve kitabın da içinde bulunan gizlilik, incelik ve derin manaları ihata ettirmek gibi bütün manâlar, indirmek ile başlamak manâsında daha çok mana ihata etmektedir. Veya kendilerine bekayı irâs etmektir. Çünkü zikredilen peygamberlerin her birinin üzerine muayyen bir kitap inmedi. (Bazıları kendilerinden önce inmiş kitap ile amel ettiler...) Hüküm "Ve hüküm," Yani kendilerine 1- Hikmet, 2- Fasl-ı hitab... Ve hakkı ve doğruyu iktizâ eden "Faslu'l-hitâb" verdik. "Ve nübüvvet..." Risâlet (ve peygamberlik verdik...) "Şimdi buna nankörlük ediyorlarsa" Bu üçüne... (Yani; 1 - kitap, 2- Hikmet (ilâhî hüküm) 3- Ve Peygamberliği inkâr ederse...) "Bunlar/1 Mekke ehli, "Hakikaten ona vekil kıldık" Ona riâyet etmesi için emrettik. Onunla imâna ve hukukuna riâyet etmeye muvaffak kildik. "Onu inkâr etmeyen bir kavmi..." Vakitlerden hiçbir vakit inkâr etmeyen bir kavim. Belki sürekli imân üzere devam edenler. Bunlar (hep imân üzere olanlar) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek ashabıdırlar, (r.a. ecmeîn...) Be harfi '. "kafirler," kelimesinin sitesidir. 'kelimesinde nefyin te'kidi içindir... Peygamberlerin Hidâyetine Tabi Olmak 'işte onlar." Zikirleri geçen peygamberler"Allah'ın hidâyetine eriştirdiği kimseler..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendilerini (peygamberleri) hakka ve sirât-ı mustakîme hidâyet buyurdu. \ "Sen de onların gittiği yoldan yürü!" Sadece peygamberlerin hidâyetine tabi olmaya mahsus kılındı. Onlardan başkasının yoluna tabi olunmaz. Peygamberlerin Hidâyeti? "Peygamberlerin hidâyetinden murad; 1 - Peygamberlerin yolu, 2- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine imân, 3- Tevhîdine imân, 4- Usûl-u'd-dîn, 5- Dinin akâidi'dir... Neshe kabil olan şeriat, demek değildir. Zira peygamberlerin getirmiş olduğu şeriat neshedildikten sonra hidâyet olarak kalmaz Peygamberler en üstünü Alimler, bu: İşte o peygamberler, Allah'ın hidâyetine eriştirdiği kimseler... Sen de onların gittiği yoldan yürü. "Ben" de "buna karşı sizden bir ecir istemem. O mahzâ âlemini irşad için ilâhî bir yadigârdır." Âyet-i kerimeyle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin bütün peygamberlerden daha faziletli ve daha üstün olduğuna hüccet ve delil getirdiler... Peygamberlerin Hasletleri Zira (peygamberlerden her birinin ayrı bir hasleti vardır.) Zira mal ve şeref hasleti peygamberler arasında farklıdır. (Mesela:) Hazret-i Davud ve Süleyman Aleyhisselâm, nimetlere şükür ashâbındandı. Eyyûb Aleyhisselâm belâlara sabretme ashâbındandır. Yusuf Aleyhisselâm ikisinin arasını (yani hem nimete şükür ashabından ve hem de belâya sabretme) ashâbındandır. Musa Aleyhisselâm, kahir mucizeler sahibiydi. Zekeriya, Yahya, İsa ve İlyâs Aleyhisselâm, zühd ashâbindaydilar. İsmail Aleyhisselâm ise sıdk ashâbındandır. Bu peygamberlerin her biri muayyen bir haslet ile galib olarak biliniyor. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bütün bu hasletleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinde topladı. Zira insanlık Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmaya memur olduğuna göre, tahsilde asla kusur olmaması gerekir. O her iki cihanda kime ne verildiyse, sana verilenler ise onlara verilenlerden daha iyidir. Dilberlere verilen nazendelerin cümlesi ve en güzelinden daha ziyâdesi sana verildi. Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'den "İşte o peygamberler, Allah'ın hidâyetine eriştirdiği kimseler..." Kendi sıfatıyla zâtına hidâyet buyurduğu (kişilerin hidâyetine...) Sen de onların gittiği yoldan yürü." Yoksa onlar, meslek edinilmeyen herhangi bir sulûk'a girmiş değiller. Hatta onlardan her birinin seyr u sulûku kendisi için takdir edilen bir sonuca ulaşır. Sen haber verdiğin gibi: -"Ben; Adem Aleyhisselâm'ı birinci kat semâ'da , Yahya Aieyhisselâm ve hazret-i İsa'yı ikinci kat semâ'da , Yusuf Aleyhisseiâm'ı üçüncü kat semâ'da , İdrîs Aleyhisselâm'ı dördüncü kat semâda, Harun Aleyhisselâm'ı beşinci kat semâ'da, Musa Aieyhisselâm'ı altıncı kat semâ'da, İbrahim Aleyhisseiâm'ı yedinci kat semâ'da gördüm..." Onlara tabi olî Yollarından yürü! Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Makamları Hatta onların mesleklerinde (yollarında öyle yüce makamlara) ulaşasın tâ ki "sidre-i müntehâ'ya ulaşasın... Sidre-i müntehâ, mukarreb meleklerin ulaşabilecekleri en son makamdır. (3/62) Sonra melekler, seninle beraber "ednâ" mahalline kadar yükselirler. Ve sen en yüce makamlara yükseldin. Hatta kendi nefsinden çıkıp; O'na yaklaştın. Ve sen "Kaabe kavseyn ev ednâ" makamına nail oldun. "Kaabe kavseyn ev ednâ" makamı öyle bir makamdır ki, senden önce hiçbir kimse, ona erişmedi. Ne mukarreb bir melek ve ne de mürsel bir nebî o yüce makama nail oldu.. .. Din Öğretiminde Ücret "De ki:" (Habibim Ahmed! Resulüm ya Muhammed (s.a.v.)!) Kureyş kâfirlerine de ki: "Ben buna karşı sizden istemem." Kur'an -i Kerim'e karşı istemem, Â "Bir ecir (ücret ve karşılık)" Sizin tarafınızdan gelecek olan bir ücret istemem; benden önceki peygamberler (a.s.) hazretleri istemedikleri gibi... Bu kendisinde o peygamberlere tabi olmayı emreden emirlerin cümlesindendir ... Kurân-ı Kerim Bir Öğüttür yb öl "O sadece," Kur'ân-ı kerim değildir; İrşad için ilâhî bir yadigârdır." Yani Kur'ân-ı kerim bir vaazdır. Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından bir hatırlatmadır. Diğerinin ötesinde sadece bir kavme mahsus değildir. (Beyneimiieidir-Evrenseidir) Mürşid-i Kâmiller Buna göre evliyadan irşâd sahibi (Mürşid-i Kâmiller, Kur'ân-ı kerimi öğretmede Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sünneti üzerine yürüdüler....) Kur'ân-ı kerimi öğretmek ve dinî irşâd için ücret almak caiz değildir. Çünkü ücret dünyalıktır. Ahiret ehli olanların dünyaya emel beslemeleri ve dünya malına tama etmeleri asla caiz değildir. Ehlüllah'a da asla da caiz değildir.... Dinî hizmetler, mutlak olarak bütün garaz ve maksatlardan mücerred bir halde (sadece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için) olmalıdır Allâhı Takdir Etmek "Allah'ı gereği gibi tanıyamadılar." Yüce Meali: Allah'ı gereği gibi tanıyamadılar. Çünkü, "Allah beşere bir şey indirmedi." dediler. De ki: "Kim indirdi o Musa'nın insanlara bir nûr, bir hidâyet olarak getirdiği kitabı ki, siz onu parça parça kâğıtlar yapıyorsunuz, bunları ortaya atıyorsunuz da, bir çoğunu gizliyorsunuz? Bununla beraber şimdi size -ne sizin, ne atalarınızın bilmediğiniz hakikatler öğretilmekte." "Allah" de; sonra bırak onları, daldıkları batakta oynaya dursunlar.91 İşte bu da bizim indirdiğimiz bir kitap. Feyz u bereketi dünyayı tutacak. Evvelki kitaplar bu tasdik etmedikçe muteber olmayacak. Bir de, Ümmü'I-Kurâ'yı ve hem bütün çevresindekileri inzar edesin diye ki, ahirete imân edenleri temin edecekler buna imân ederler ve onlar namazlarının üzerine muhafız olurlar.92 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Allahı gereği gibi tanıyamadılar. Takdir ve Kadir "Kadr"ın aslı, Ölçmek, korumak ve saklamak, demektir. (Meselâ:) Zammeyle; "Bir şeyi takdir etti, onu ölçerek takdir etti" denilir. 0 şeyin miktarını öğrenmek için; onu ölçtüğü ve koruduğu zaman (böyle denilir.) Sonra bu kelime, bir şeyin miktarını, hallerini ve vasıflarını öğrenmek için kullanıldı. Bir şeyi arz eden kişiye -"0 kişi, o şeyin kaderini takdir ediyor" denilir. Yine bir şeyin vasıf ve sıfatlarım bilmeyen kişiye de, -"0 kişi, onun hakkını takdir edemiyor" denilir: - "Kadrinin hakkı" kav/-/ şerifi masdariyet üzerine nasbtır. Bu aslında masdarm sıfatıdır. Yani "kadrinin hakkım," demektir. Zamiri ise Allâhü Teâia hazretierine râcidir. "ve takdir edemediler," kavl-i şerifindeki cemi zamiri, Yahudilere râcidir.... Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Mâlik bin Sayf Yahudilerin âlimlerinden ve büyüklerinden inatçı bir neferle beraber Mekke'ye çıktılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine bazı şeylerden sualler sormak için... Mâlik bin Sayf, şişman bir adamdı. Mekke'de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona; -" Musa Aleyhisselâm'a Tevrâtı indiren (Allah adına) doğru söyle; sen Tevrat'ta "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şişman alimi sevmez," diye buluyor musun?" diye sordu. O: -"Evet!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Sen şişman bir âlimsin! Sen Yahudilerin sana yedirdiği şeylerle böyle şişman ve semiz oldun! Hiç oruç tutmadın!" Yani yemekten hiç kendini alıkoymadın... Orada bulunanlar güldü. Malik bin Sayf rezil oldu. Ve kızgınlıkla; -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, beşerden hiçbirinin üzerine hiçbir şey (yani bir kitap ve ilâhî hüküm) indirmiş değildir!" dedi. Malik kendi kavmine (Yahudilere) döndüğü zaman, Yahudiler kendisine; -"Yazıklar olsun sana! Senden bize ulaşan bu Tevrat ne oluyor? Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Tevrat'ı Musa Aleyhisselâm'a indirmedi mi? Neden o söylediğin sözü söyledin?" dediler. O: -"Muhammed beni kızdırdı, onun için öyle söyledim!" dedi. Ona; -"Sen kızdığın zaman, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karşı hak olmayan sözleri söylüyorsun, kendi dinini bile terk edip inkâr ediyorsun " dediler. Malik bir Sayf tan riyaset ve ilmiyye vazifesini aldılar. Onun yerine Ka'b bin Eşrefi getirdiler. İşte bu hadise üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. Kavl-i şerifin manâsı: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini tanıyamadılar; onun kullarına olan iutfu ve onlara rahmet kılmasını hakkıyla tanıyamadılar. Bunda Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haklarına riâyet etmediler. Belki bunda hadlerini ihlâl ettiler. Burada marifet yerine kadr (takdir etme) tabir olundu. Çünkü takdir etme, marifete sebeptir ve onun bir yolu olduğu içindir... Yahudîlerin Gayesi "Dedikleri vakit," 1 - Peygamberlerin gönderilmesini inkâr ve 2- Kitapların indirilmesini inkâr ederek; 3- Peygamberler ve kitaplardaki açık nimetlere nankörlük ederek, dedikleri zaman; "Allah beşere bir şey indirmedi." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ne kitap indirdi ve ne de vahiy... Onların bu sözleri, Ktir'ân-ı kerimin indirilişini inkâr etmede mübalağa etmek için söyledilervZira bu sözleri söyleyenler kitap ehli (daha önce semavî bir kitaba imân edenlerdi...) Az önce zikredildiği üzere488... 488 Allah'ı hakkıyla takdir etmediler, celâl ve cemâl sıfatlarını layıkıyla tanımadılar. Her şeye gücünün yettiğine, rahman ve rahîm olduğuna imân etmediler, nimet ve rahmetinin kadrini bilmediler, hukukuna riayet, ilâhlık şanına hürmet etmediler, hasılı takdirsizlik ve nankörlük yaptılar. Çünkü, Allah insanlara hiçbir şey inzal etmedi, dediler. Böyle demekle yalnız insanlık hakkında bir takdirsizlik değil, Allah hakkında takdirsizlik ettiler, insanlara Allah'ın en büyük rahmet ve nimeti olan vahyi, peygamber göndermeyi mutlak bir şekilde inkâr etmek küstahlığında bulundular, Sâbîliğe saptılar ve öyle bir şekilde saptılar ki hissedileni ve makûl olanı tanımayan sofestaîlerin ve beşeri ilâh tanımak isteyenlerin: "Allah, biz insanların işine karışmaz" dedikleri gibi, Allah'ın beşere indirdiği hiçbir şey yokmuş veya beşerde her ne varsa Allah'tan başkası tarafından veya beşerin kendisinden imiş gibi söz ettiler. Şüphe yok ki bu gibi çirkin söz söylemeye cüret etmek bir nankörlük huyundan, bu da nankörlüğün kötülüğünü ve Allah'ın büyüklük ve kudretini takdir edememekten ileri gelen, çirkin bir cahillik ve ahlâksızlıktır. Allah dediği zaman ne dediğini bilmeyen, bu büyük ismin ne kadar sonsuz bir kudret ve kemal ifade ettiğini gereği gibi düşünmeyenlerdir ki böyle cüretlerde bulunurlar. "Allah, beşere bir şey indirmedi" sözü, bir müşrik sözü olduğu ve yukardan beri anlaşila geldiği üzere Mekke müşriklerinin de bu fikirde bulunduğu açıktır. Fakat bunu Medine'de yahudilerin hahambaşlarından Mâlik b. Tevrat'ı Kim İndirdi? "De ki:" Susturmak ve engel olmak yolu ile onlara de ki: "Kim indirdi o Musa'nın ge¬tirdiği kitabı..." Yani Tevrat'ı kim indirdi? Halbuki o kitap; ""Bir nûr'dur." Kendi nefsinde açıklanmış ve başkalarını da açıklayıcıdır. Farisi Olarak aydınlık vermektedir... "Bir hidâyettir," Beyândır. "İnsanlara..." Halbuki ilâhî kitap insanlara (yollarını aydınlatan bir nur ve onlara rehberlik eden bir hidâyettir....) Karâtîs "Siz onu parça parça kâğıtlar yapıyorsunuz," Siz onu (Tevrâtı) birbirinden kesik, ayrı ve değişik varakalar (kağıt yapraklar) içinde kırtasiye yapıyorsunuz. Burada '"kağıtlar" kelimesinin mübhem zarfa teşbih e-dilmesi harfi cenin hazfiyledir. "kağıtlar" kelimesi, kelimesinin cemiidir. Bu da sahife (kağıt yaprak) manasınadır. "Bunları ortaya atıyorsunuz." Bu kavl-i şerif"kağıtlar" kelimesinin sıfatıdır. Sayf Sayf m söylemiş olmasıdır ki bu âyetin inmesine sebep olmuştur. Elmalı Tefsiri, c. 3, s. 1977, Yani siz o Tevrat'ta istediğiniz (hoşunuza gidenleri) açıklıyorsunuz. "Ve bir çoğunu gizliyorsunuz?" Tevrat'ta bulunan çok şeyi gizliyorsunuz; 1- Nebî (Peygamber Efendimiz) s.a.v. hazretlerinin vasıf ve sıfatlarının gizlenmesi, 2- Recim âyeti 3- Tevrat'ta yazılı olan diğer hükümleri inkâr etmeleri gibi... Kurân-ı Kerim "Ve öğretildiniz." Ey Yahudiler, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin lisânı üzerine öğretilmektesiniz. "Simdi size -ne sizin, ne atalarınızın bilmediğiniz hakikatler (size öğretiliyor)..." (3/63) Buda; 1 - Onların aldıkları (Yahudî ilim ehlinin kitaplarından alıp sildikleri ve kitaplarını tahrif ettikleri) şeylerdir. 2- Şeriattan bilinenlerdir. Yahudiler Tahrif Ediyorlar "Ve öğretildiniz." Kavl-i şerifi, "siz onu kılıyorsunuz," fiilin failinden, "tahkik" kelimesinin gizlenmesiyle hâl'dir. Te'kîd ve tevbîhi (azarlamayı) ifâde edicidir. Zira Yahudilerin kitaba yapa geldikleri, 1 - Tefrik (ayırım yapma) 2- Kesmek, 3- ahrif etme işi, 4- Hoşuna gideni açıklamak, 5-Aykırı bulduğunu gizlemek, 6- İlâhî kitabı kendi nefsine göre bir hale getirmek; Ve benzeri şeyler, zaten kendi nefsinde büyük bir şenaat ve melanettir. Bunu bildikleri halde yapmaları (bu kitabın hak olduğuna inandıkları halde onu tahrif etmeleri) ise en büyük şenaat ve en büyük kötülüktür. Yahudilere Cevap Allah, de;" Onu Allah indirdi, de... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine, onlara bu şekilde cevap vermesini emretti. Bu kavl-i şerif, cevabın muayyen olduğunu ve bundan başka bir cevabın verilmeyeceğini dikkatlerini çekmek ve bununla onların susup kaldıklarına tembih içindir. Onlar, mağlup oldular ve asla cevap veremediler... Yahudileri Bırak "Sonra bırak onları," Onları defet ve onları terk et, demektir... «i "Daldıkları bataklarında... Kendisine daldıkları o bâtıllarında yani uydurdukları bâtıl inançlarına dalsınlar, demektir. Bundan sonra sana düşen vazife, sadece teblîğ; ve onları hüccet, delil ve (güzel sözle) ilzam edip susturmaktır. (Onlara gereken cevâbı vermektir...) "Oynuyorlar..." Birinci zamirden haldir. Zarf ise, " bırak onları," kavl-i şerifin sılasıdır. Veya "Oynuyorlar..." kavM şerifin sıfasidır. Kendisine menfaat vermeyen her bir işi yapan kişiye; "Sen ancak oynuyorsun," denilir. Kurân-ı Kerim "Ve bu," kur'ân-ı kerim, "Bizim indirdiğimiz bir kitap..." Kur'ân-ı kerimin inzal ile vasıflanması, onların kendisinden kaçtıkları kitabın, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın lisânı üzere (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine) vahiyle indirdiği kitap olduğu bilinsin, içindir. Eğer bu kitap, Peygamber (a.s.) tarafından olmuş olsaydı, lafızlarının terkibi bu fesahat ve belagatta olmazdı... Kur'ân-ı Kerim Mübarektir (Kur'ân-ı kerim nedir?) Feyz u bereketi dünyayı tutacak." Yani faydası ve menfaati çok olan kitap, demektir. Nasıl olmasın ki; gerçekten Kur'ân-ı kerimi, 1 - Nazarî ve 2- Amelî İlimleri ihata etmektedir. Nazarî ilimlerin en şereflisi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; 1- Zâtını, 2- Sıfatlarını, 3- Efâlini (fiil ve işlerini), 4- Hükümlerini {İslâm şeriatını ve fıkhını) bilmektir... Kur'ân-ı kerimin ifâde buyurduğu gibi bu şeyleri ifâde eden ve anlatan başka bir kitap yoktur. Amelî İlimler Amma amelî ilimler ise, matlub olan; 1 -Uzuvlarla yapılan ameldir, 2- Kalbî amellerdir. Uzuvlarla yapılan amel, kişinin cevârih (aza ve organlarıyla) yapmış olduğu (namaz, zekat, oruç, hac ve cihâd gibi) amellerdir. Kalbî ameller ise, "ahlak ilmi" ve nefsi temizleme (tasavvuf) diye isimlendirilen ilimlerdir. Bu konularda da, Kur'ân-ı azîm'de bulduğun kadar hiçbir kitapta çok bilgi bulamazsın.... Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'den Te'vilât-ı Necmiyye'den: Feyz u bereketi dünyayı tutacak..." Kur'ân-ı kerimin avamın üzerine mübarek olması; onları Rabbine davet etmesiyledir. Kur'ân-ı kerimin Havassın üzerine mübarek olması; onları Rabbine hidâyet buyurmasıdır. Kur'ân-ı kerimin havâssu'l-havâssın üzerine, mübarek olması ise onları Rabbine ulaştırması ve onları Rabbinin ahlakı ile ahlaklandırması ile olur. Mahbûb'un ki tabında kalplere şifâ olan şeyler (ilimler) bulunur... Kur'ân-ı Kerim Şifâdır (İmam Kuşeyrî k.s. tefsirinde) buyurduğu gibi: Senin kitapların benim etrafımda; Yatağımda bile ayrılmazlar... Senin kitabında, şifâ vardır; O benim gizlediklerime .... Sanki ben cinlerin nazarına hedef olmuşum da; Etrafımda rükyeler ve koruma için takılanlar var. (Senin kitabın her kötülükten korumaktadır.. .)" Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: O ne kerim menşurdur ki, her bir gönlü kırdığında, o ihsan ve atâ'da bulunur. O ne nefislerdir ki, faş olmak için çalışmaktadırlar. Meşkin (yazının) kokusu hata vermektedir. "Kendisinden öncekileri tasdik edici...." Tevrat (Tncîl ve suhufları) tasdik edicidir. Kur'ân-ı kerimin nüzulü özellikle Tevrat'ta vasfedilmişti... Ümmü'1-Kurâ "Bir de, Ümmü'l-Kurâ'yı inzar edesin diye..." Bu kavl-i şerif, Feyz u bereketi dünyayı tutacak..." kavl-i şerifinin üzerine delâlet ettiği şeye atıftır. Yani; "Senin bereketin ve Ümmü'1-Kurâ ehlini korkutman için..." Müzâf mahzûftür. Mekke Yeryüzünün Merkezidir "Ümmü'1-Kurâ- şehirlerin annesi"nden murad, Mekke-i mükerreme'dir. Mekke'ye "Ümmü'1-Kurâ- şehirlerin annesi" denil¬mesinin sebebi, arz Mekke'nin altında yayıldığı içindir. Mekke, bütün yeryüzünün (arzın hepsinin) aslıdır. Anne bütün neslin aslı olduğu gibi... Kura Ne Demektir? Kâşifi (k.s.) Fârisi Tefsiri'nde buyurdular: "Kura" kelimesi, "karye" kelimesinin cemidir, Karye kelimesi de gj kura kelimesinin içindedir. Toplamak ve cem etmek manasınadır. Sonra bu kelime, gerek şehir olsun ve gerekse köy olsun, insanların topluca yaşadığı her yere "karye" denilir.. Kur'ân-ı Kerim Evrenseldir (Daha kimi korkut?) "Ve hem bütün çevresindekileri (inzar edesin diye..." Şarkın ve garbın ehlini korkut... (Yani Kur'ân-ı kerim, 1- Bütün çağlara, 2- Bütün zamanlara, 3- Bütün şehirlere. 4- Bütün yörelere 5 - Bütün varlıklara, 6- Bütün insanlara ve cinleredir...) Te'vİlât-i Necmiyye'den... "Ümmü'1-Kurâ", Misâk muhatabında kalbe atılan bir tohumdur. Kalib arzının hepsi kalbin içine dürülüp konulmuş ve yayılmıştır. nem bütün çevresindekileri (inzar edesin diye...)" kavl-i şerifinden murad, 1- Cevârih, 2- Azalar, 3- Uzuvlar, 4- İşitmek, 5- Görmek, 6- kalp, 7- Sıfatlar, 8- Ahlakın onun nuruyla aydınlanması, 9- Onun esrâriyle menfaat görmesi, 10- Ve onun ahlakı ile ahlaklanmasıdır.... Kur'ân-ı Kerime İmân "Ve o âhirete imân edenleri..." Ve âhirette bulunan envâ-i çeşit azaplar... "Buna imân ederler..." Kitaba... Çünkü onlar, âkibetten korkarlar. Hiç şüphesiz korku, onları; 1 -Nazara, 2- İbretle bakmaya, 3- Düşünmeye 4- Ve hatta ona imân etmeye sevk eder. Namazı Muhafaza "Ve onlar namazlarının üzerine muhafız olurlar..." Yani kitaba imân eden müminler, mükellefiyet ve ibâdetlerin en şereflisi olan; beş vakit namazlarına devam ederler. Bundan dolayı diğer ibâdetler arasında hâsetsen namazın muhafazası zikredildi.... (3/64) Mahlûk Halikın Kadrini Takdir Edemez Bu âyet-i kerimelerde birçok emirler {hükümler ve işler) vardır. Birincisi: Mahlûk Hâlik'ının kadrini tam olarak takdir edemez. Yaratılan yaratanı zâtı itibariyle künhünü idrâk edemez. Kul Ailâhü Teâiâ hazretlerini, esma ve sıfatlarının tayininden tecrit ederek kavrayamaz. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Hayâl ile hazine sahibi olunmaz. Sen kendi hayalin ile erişemezsin... Allah'ı Mahlûk ile Tanımak {Ailâhü Teâlâ'yi tanıma âletleri ikidir: 1- Hadis yani mahlûk olan âlet, 2- Kadîm olan alet....) Ailâhü Teâiâ hazretlerini mahlûk bir âlet sebebiyle tanıyan her kişi hakikatte arif değildir... Ailâhü Teâlâ'yı Allah ile Tanımak Ailâhü Teâiâ hazretlerini, kadîm bir âlet sebebiyle tanıyan kişi (meselâ) bazılarının; "Ben Rabbimi Rabbim ile tanıdım!" demeleri gibi... İşte bu kişiler gerçekten Ailâhü Teâiâ hazretlerini tanımışlardır.... Lakin bu kişiler de, Rubûbiyet nurunun feyzini kabule olan istidatları kadar tanırlar. Zira onun sebebiyle Ailâhü Teâiâ hazretleri, o takdiri tanıttı. Çünkü o zatının ve sıfatının niyetine göredir. Ailâhü Teâiâ hazretlerini hakkıyla takdir eden yine Ailâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin kendisidir. Ondan başkası değil.... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Günah işledim. Seni ispat için söylediğim sen değilsin. Senin vermenledir. Senin zâtın cüzler bilinir değil... -"Toprak (topraktan yaratılan) ile erbabın Rabbini (kavramak) nerede?" Şişmanlık Şişmanlık (ve semizliğin) yerilmesi vardır. Sebeb-i nüzûl'de anlaşıldığı gibi... İbni Melek (r.h.) buyurdular: Yerilen kötü şişmanlık, çok yemekle kişinin sonradan kazandığı semizliktir. Yoksa hilkat (yaratılışta) olanlar değildir... Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki elbette büyük (azman gibi) ve şişman adam kıyamet günü gelir. O şişman kişi, Allah katında bir sivrisinek kanadına bile denk (ağırlığında) olmaz... İstiyorsanız; şu âyet-i kerimeyi okuyun: -"Artık kıyamet günü biz onlara hiçbir vezin tutturmayız!" Âlimler bu hadis-i şerifin manasının şerhinde buyurdular: -"Onlara sevap yoktur. Onların amelleri azap mukâbilindedir. Kıyamet günü mizanlarında tartılan bir hasene (iyilik ve sevapları) yoktur. Kimin hasene (iyiliği) olmazsa o kişi, cehennem ateşindedir... Kurtûbî (r.h.) hazretleri "Tezkiresinde buyurdular: Bu konuda, fıkıhta şu vardır. (Bu âyet-i kerimeler ve hadis-i şerifte şu anlaşılıyor ki:) Şişmanlamak için tekellüfîere giren (ve çaba gösterenlerin) yerilmesi vardır. Şişmanlamak için çeşitli yemekler yemek ve onlarla meşgul olmak kişiyi gerçekten mekânım (değerli ameller, iyilikler ve bir çok ibâdetlerden) alıkoyar... Belki (bu âyet-i kerime ve hadis-i şerifler) çok yemenin haram olduğuna delâlet eder. Kişinin vücûdunu ayakta tutacak (ibâdet yapmasına kuvvet verecek ve çalışmasına yetecek) yemekten daha ziyâdesini yemesi ve şişmanlamaya çalışması haramdır... Yemek Yemenin Hükmü? Furû'da (Fıkıh'da) buyuruldu: Muhakkak ki yemek (dört kısımdır:) 1- Farz, 2- Me'cûr (sevap olan yemek), 3- Mubah, 4- Haram. Farz olan yemek, kişinin nefsini helâktan korumak (telef olmayı defetmesi için yemesi farz) olur. Sevap olan yemek, kişinin oruç tutmak ve ayakta namaz kılmak (Allah yolunda cihâd etmek ve daha fazla ibâdeti kuvvet olsun niyetiyle yemek yemesi üzerine me'cûr olur) sevap alır. Mubah olan yemek, kuvvetinin tam artması için kişinin doyuncaya kadar yemek yemesi ise mubahtır. Haram olan yemek, kişinin doyduktan sonra yemek yemeğe devam etmesidir. Ancak, 1 -Yarının orucunda kuvvetinin olması kastı, 2- Misafirinin utanmaması (için doyduğu) halde yemeğe devam edebilir... Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Azığını az alarak ye! Eğer insan isen... Azlığı ve çokluğu, açlığı ve tokluğu bilmeyen hayvanlar gibi yeme? Karnın tok iken yeme! Sen insan mısın yoksa hayvan mısın? (Yani böyle çok yemek yiyorsun, hayvan cinsinden misin yoksa câmidât olan bir küp müsün? Tenlerini besleyenler, yani çok yiyiciler, O şeydir ki. Karnı dolu olan marifetten hâli olur.. Şişman Âlim Sevilmez İmâm Sahavî (r.h.), "el-Makâsıdü'1-Hasene" isimli kitabında buyurdular: Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şişman âlimi sevmez (kerih görür.'." Tevrat'ta şöyle buyuruldu: -"Muhakkak ki Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şişman âlimden buğz eder." Kuran Okuyucuların Şişman Olması (Ebû Mes'ûd r.a. hazretlerinden) bir rivayette buyurdular: -Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şişman kârîlere (Kur'ân-ı kerimi okuyan kişilere) buğz eder." İmam Şafiî (r.h.) buyurdular: Şişman kişi asla iflah olmaz! Ancak Muhammed bin Hasan olursa hariç!" Kendisine denildi: -"Niçin? {Şişman kişi neden iflah olmaz?)" Buyurdular: -"Çünkü şişman kişi tefekkür edip düşünemez! Ama akıllı kişi iki halden hâli olmaz. (Kişi:) 1- Ya âhireti ve meâdı (sonunu cennetlik mi cehennemlik mi olduğunu) düşünür, 2- Ya da dünyası ve meâşini (meîşet ve dünyalık hayatının ne olacağını) düşünür... iç yağı düşünce ve tefekkürle beraber tutmaz. Kişi bu iki halden (dünya ve âhiretini) düşünmekten hâli olduğu zaman; iç yağı bağlamakla hayvanların hududuna girmiş olur (ve böylece yağ bağlar) ... Hikaye (Şişmanlığın İlâcı) Sonra İmam Şafiî (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Eski zamanların birisinde çok şişman bir hükümdar varmış. Tıp uzmanlarını bir araya topladı. Ve onlara: -"Etimi hafifletecek, beni bir parça zayıflatacak bir çözüm önerin, bir yol gösterin," dedi. Ancak doktorlar ona bir çare bulamadılar. Daha sonra ona akıl edip ve bu işten anlayan başka bir adam gönderdiler. Hükümdar kendisine gönderilen adama söyle bir göz attı, -"Bu delikanlı mı beni tedavi edecek?' dedi. O genç; -"Allah iyiliğinizi versin, hükümdarım! Ben tabip ve müneccim bir adamım. Bana bir gece süre tanı, ta ki senin burcuna bakarak; senin ilacını tespit edeyim ve ona göre seni tedavi edeyim.' Dedi. Bunun üzerine hükümdar ona uydu. O genç kişi; -"Ey melik eman eman (bana bir kötülük gelmeyeceğine emniyet ver)" dedi. Hükümdar; -"Sana emniyet verdim!" dedi. Bunun üzerine delikanlı hükümdara; -"Senin talihine, burcuna baktım. Senin bir aylık bir ömrün kalmış... Dolayısıyla seni ne zaman tedavi edebilirimki?" Bunun açıklamasını istersen bu süre içinde beni yanında alıkoy, beni hapset. Sözüm doğru çıkarsa beni serbest bırak. Yok eğer bir ayın bitiminde sözüm doğru çıkmazsa, bana istediğin cezayı ver. Bunun ardından hükümdar genci yanında hapsetti. Sonra kendisi de eğlenceyi bırakıp insanlardan gizlendi. Tek başına halvete çekildi. Derin üzüntüye ve kedere daldı. Hüznünden bazen günlerce başını kaldırmaz oldu. Günler silinip gittikçe melikin kederi ve derdi daha da ziyâde oldu. Nihayet yağlan eridi. Zayıf ve hafif bir kişi oldu.. Yirmi sekizinci günde delikanlıya adamlarını gönderip onu hapisten çıkarıp huzuruna çağırdı. Ona; -"Ne görüyorsun?" diye sordu. O genç: (3/65) -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri melike izzet (şeref, güç ve kuvvet) versin. Ben gaybı bilmekten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karşı çok ehven olup (gaybı bilmekten Allah'a sığınırım). Allah'a yemin ederim ki, ben kendi ömrümü bile bilmiyorum. Senin ömrünü nerede ve nasıl bileyim? Senin zayıflanmanın ilâcı bana göre, üzüntü, keder, gam ve hüzünden başka bir deva görmedim. Sana üzüntü vermenin de bundan (ölüm haberinden) başka bir yolunu bulamadım. Melikin bütün yağlan eridi. Melik zayıfladı. Melik o akıllı gence mükâfat verip; ona iyilikte bulundu..." Latif Manâlar Üçüncüsü: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; "Allah, de;" kavl-i şerifi, lâtif ibareler var; işaret ehlinden olanlara.,. Farisî tefsirde, Şeyh Ebû Saîd EbûJ-Hayr (k.s.) hazretleri , "Allah de; sonra bırak onları, daldıkları batakta oynayadursunlar." Kavl-i şerifinde buyurdular: -"Allah kâfidir (yeter)! Mâsivâllah (Allah'ın gayri her şey) bir hevestir. (Mâsivâ'dan) nefsini kes!" Mâsivâ'yı Terk et Şeyhü'l-Islâm (r.h.) buyurdular: "Allah def Gönül onun için atmalı, gönül Allah demelidir. "Sonra bırak onları," Allah'ın gayrini de at içinden... Şiblî (k.s.) hazretleri bazı ashabına buyurdular: -"Sana Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini tavsiye ederimi Allah'ın gayrisini bırak!" Hepsi, gönlün tefrikalarından hâsıl oldu. Gönül hepsinden gizlendiği ve arındığı zaman mutlu olur. Allah'a Vasıl Olmanın Yolu Bu âyet-i kerime işaretiyle, işaret eder ki: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine vâsıl olmayı murad eden kişi, mâsivâ'dan (Allah'tan gayri her şeyden) kesilmelidir..." Zira, oyun, eğlence oynayan ve eğlenen kişi hiçbir şey üzerine değildir. Biz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bizi mâsivâ (kendisinden gayri) ile meşgul olmaktan muhafaza etmesini isteriz... Kur'ân-ı Kerimin Çok Boyutları Var Dördüncüsü: (Bu âyet-i kerimelerde); 1- Kur'ân-ı kerimin medhi, 2- Kur'ân-ı kerimin faziletinin beyânı, 3- Kur'ân-ı kerimin faydası vardır... Ahmed Bin Hambelin Allâhü Teâlâ'yı Rüyada Görmesi İmam Ahmed bin Hambel (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Ben izzet sahibi ve âlemlerin Rabbini rüyamda gördüm . Ve ben: -"Ey Rabbim! Sana yaklaşmaya çalışanların sana yaklaştıkları en faziletli şey nedir?" dedim. AİIâhü Teâlâ hazretleri: -"Benim kelâmimdır! Ey Ahmedl" buyurdu. Ben; -"Anlayarak mı anlamayarak mı?" dedim. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; -"Anlayarak ve anlamayarak!" buyurdu. Mushâf-ı Şerife Bakmak Mushâf-ı şerife bakmak başlı başına bir ibâdettir. Bakmanın da ayrıca sevabı vardır. Kur'ân-i kerimi okumanın dışında bakmanın da ayrıca haddince ecri ve sevabı vardır... Kur'an Hatminin Fazileti Hamîd bin A'râc'dan (r.h.) rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Kim Kur'ân-ı kerim okur ve Kurân-ı kerimi hatmeder de sonra dua ederse, dört bin melek onun duasına âmin der. Sonra bu melekler, hep ona dua ederler, onun için istiğfar ederler, akşama kadar veya sabaha kadar ona satât okurlar (yani ona dua ve istiğfarda bulunurlar...) Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, çabalamak, ta ki Kur'ân-ı kerimi hatmetmek için çalışmalı; tâ ki yaz (mevsiminin) günlerinin ve kış gecelerinin evvelinde hatim etmelidir; meleklerin dua ve istiğfarlarından daha ziyâde almak için.... Kur'ân-ı Kerimi Öğrenen ve Öğretenler Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: -"Sizİn en hayırlınız Kurân-ı kerimi öğrenen ve onu öğretendir. Kur'ân-ı Kerim Hizmeti Allah İçin Olmalıdır (Kur'ân-ı kerimi, öğretme, öğrenme ve okumada) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmalı; Kur'ân-ı kerim karşılığında; herhang 1 - Bir bedel, 2- Maddi menfaat, 3- Mükâfat 4- Ve (hatta) teşekkür bile beklememeli. (Böyle bir niyet beslememelidir...) Belki Kur'ân-ı kerimi; 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşmak, 2- Peygamberlere tabi olmak için öğrenmelidir. Kurân-ı Kerimi Öğretmede Ücret Muhakkak ki peygamberlerin hepsi (her biri) kendi davet (hak dine çağrılarında) şöyle seslendiler: "Buna karşı sizden bir ecir istemem." Ücretle Kuran Talebesi Tutmak "Esrârü'l-Muhammediyye" isimli kitab'da buyuruldu: -"Kim Kur'ân-ı kerimi öğrenmek için ücret alırsa; bu kendisine helâldir ... Ve lâkin kim ücret almak için Kur'ân-ı kerim öğrenirse, bu ona haramdır ..." Mushâf-ı Şerif Yıpranırsa? Yine "Esrârü'l-Muhammediyye" isimli kitabda buyuruldu: Kur'ân-ı kerimin yazıları silindiği zaman onları kitaplara kap olarak kullanmak {veya herhangi bir şeyi muhafaza etmek için değişik amaçlarla) kullanmaz. Belki Kur'ân-ı kerim yazılarını suda siler... Bizden önceleri (selef-i sâlihîn) Kur'ân-ı kerim yazılarının silindiği bu su ile şifâ umarlardı. (Bu Kur'ân-ı kerim yazılarının imha edildiği yazıları şifâ niyetiyle içerlerdi...) Kur'ân-ı Kerimi Okumada Dikkat Edilecek Husus Kur'ân-ı kerimi okuyan kişiye düşen vazife; 1- Kur'ân-i kerimi tecvitli okumak, 2- (Kur'ân-ı kerim ile) sesini güzelleştirmek... Kurân-i Kerim ile Taganni İle Okumak Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Dedi: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kurân-ı kerim ile Taganni etmeyen bizden değildir." -"Kur'ân-ı kerimi sesinizle güzelleştirin. Muhakkak ki güzel ses, Kur'ân-ı kerimin güzelliğini ziyâde eder. " Taganni Ne Demektir? Denildi ki: Kur'ân-i kerim ile taganni etmek (iki manâya gelir:) 1- Kur'ân-ı kerim ile Taganni etmek; Kur'ân-ı kerim ile yetinmek, gani ve istiğna etmek, demektir. 2- Denildi ki: Kur'ân-ı kerim ile Taganni etmek, Kur'ân-ı kerimi terennüm ve makamla okumaktır... Lügat ehline göre bu (Kur'ân-ı kerimi terennüm ve makamla okumak taganni) kelimesinin manâsına daha yakındır, taganni kelimesinin istiğna yani muhtaç olmamak manasında olmasını da göz önüne almak gerekir....) Yeni Esrâr'da da böyledir. Kur'ân-ı Kerimi Okuyana Güzel Okudun Demek Küfürdür Zahîrüddin el-Merğînânî (r.h.) hazretleri' nden hikâye edilir. Buyurdular: -"Kim, zamammızdaki kurrâlara (Kur'ân-ı kerimi okuyanlara) okumaları esnasında; "sen Kurân-ı kerîmi güzel okudun!" dese o kişi kâfir olur." Tâcu'ş-Şerîat (r.h.) hazretlerinin, "Şerhü'l-Hidâye" isimli fıkıh kitabında da böyledir. Nağmeyle Okuyan "El~Bezzâziyye" (isimli fetva kitabında) buyuruldu: -"Kim Kur'ân-ı kerimi nağmelerle okursa, o kişi ecir (ve sevap) almaya müstahak olamaz. Zira o kişi gerçekten Kur'ân-ı kerimi okur değildir. Nitekim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurdu: -"Bir Kuran ki pürüzsüz bir arabi, gerek ki korunsunlar." Hikaye (En Güzel Ses) Haccâc, meclisinde oturan bazılarına "kendilerine hangi sesin daha etkileyici ince geldiğini" sordu. Onlardan biri: -"Gece yansı Allah'ın kitabını (Kur'ân-ı kerimi) okuyan güzel sesli bir kârî (Kur'ân-ı kerim okuyucusundan daha tesirli ve daha etkileyici bir ses işitmedim!" dedi. Haccâc; -"Bu cevap güzel," dedi. Bir başkası: -"Eşimi doğum sancılan tutmuş (ebelerin kontrolü altında) bir halde terk edip erken mescide gittiğimde, daha sonra bir müjdeci gelip, "bir oğlun doğdu" diye beni erkek bir oğlan ile müjdeleme sesinden daha güzel ve daha çok beğendiğim bir ses işitmedim!" dedi. Haccâc: -"Ooo! Ne güzel!" dedi. Şu'be bin Alkame et-Tamîmî: -"Hayır! Vallahi! Aç iken sofra (hışırtısını) ve sesini duymaktan daha güzel bir ses işitmedim!" dedi. Haccâc: -Mey Temîm oğulları! Yemekten başka bir derdiniz ve size yemekten hoş hiçbir şey yoktur zaten..." dedi. Bu hikâyeden maksat, insanların meşreplerinin farklı olduğunu beyan etmektir. Kur'ân-I Kerim Okumak Kim, 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini sever, 2- Kelâmullâh ile ünsiyet kurar 3- Ve diğer şeylerden tecrit edip soyutlanır. 4- Mûsîkî nağmelerinden, 5- ısk ehlinin okuma makamlarından sakınan bir kârî olur: 6- Arab makamları üzerine okur, Okurken de sesini güzelleştirirse; Bu durumlarda (tecvit edep ve usûlü ile) Kur'ân-ı kerimi okuyan kişi, zahiri ve Bâtınî olarak tenkit ve mücâdele etmeye mecal ve yol yoktur. En iyi bilen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. (3/66) Allâhü Teâlâya İfttrâ Yüce Meali: Uydurduğu yalanı Allah'a isnat eden veya kendine bir şey vahiy edilmemişken "Bana vahiy olunuyor" diyen kimseden, bir de "Allah'ın indirdiği âyetler gibi ben de indireceğim" demekte olan kimseden daha zâlim kim olabilir!? Görsen, o zâlimler ölüm dalgalan içinde boğulurken, melâike ellerini uzatmış "Çıkarın" diye, "canlarınızı." Bugün zillet azabıyla cezalanacaksınız; çünkü Allah'a karşı hak olmayanı âyetlerinden istikbâr ediyordunuz." Tesîr-i Şerifi: "Ve kim," istifham ve mübtedâ'dır. Hiçbir kimse yoktur. "Daha zâlim olabilir!?" Haberidi "Uydurduğu yalanı Allah'a İsnat eden (iftira eden) kimseden..." "yalan" kelimesi, "İftira," fiilinin mefûlüdür. Yani, "yalan uydurdu," demektir. Onu yaptı ve kendisini gönderilmiş peygamber zannetti. (Halka zannettirdi...) Müseylemetü'I-Kezzâb ve Esvedü'1-Ansî gibi... Veya onun üzerine hükümler uydurdu, demektir. Amr bin Luhay gibi. Bu kişi, 1- İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın dinini ilk olarak değiştiren kişidir. 2- Put dikti. 3- Bahire kurbanını kesti. 4- Sâbiiyye kurbanını uydurdu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onun hakkında; -"Ben onu (Amr bin Luhay) bağırsakları ateşe akarkenm gördüm." Müseylemetü'l-Kezzâb? Katâde (r.h.) buyurdular: Seci'li ifâdeler söyler ve kâhinlik yapardı. Kevser sûresine nazîre olsun diye şöyle demişti: -"Muhakkak ki biz sana cumhuru verdik. Rabbin için namaz kıl. Ve hicret et! Büyük günahlardan biz sana kâfiyiz! Ve Hicretler..." Bu sözlere bakî Lafızları ve binası sefil ve manâları fasid... Yalancı Peygamberin Yalancı Elçileri işte deli Müseylemetü'l-Kezzâb, peygamberlik iddiasında bulundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine iki elçi gönderdi. -"Gerçekten siz Müseylemetü'l-Kezzâb'm peygamber olduğuna şahitlik ediyor musunuz (inanıyor musunuz)?" diye sordu. Onlar ikisi de: -"Evet!" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"Eğer (uluslar arası ilişkilerde) "muhakkak ki elçiler öldürülmez" (yani "elçiye zeval yoktur", evrensel prensibi) olmasaydı elbette ikinizin boynunu vurdururdum." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri İki Yalancıyı Rüyasında Gördü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ben uyur halinde iken, yeryüzünün hazineleri bana verildi. Elimin içine altından imal edilmiş iki bilezik konuldu. Bu iki bilezik bana büyük geldiler ve bana üzüntü verdiler. Onlara üfürmem için bana vahiy olundu. Onlara üfürdüm. İkisi de gittiler. Ben o iki bileziği aralarında olduğum iki yalancı ile te'vîl ettim, (biri) San'â sahibi ve (diğeri de) Yemâme sahibidir." Bu hadis-i şerifin tevili Kadı (Beydâvî) r.h. buyurdular: Bu iki bileziğin o iki yalancı ile te'vilinin yönü şudur: Bilezik elin kaydı (bağlanması) gibidir. Onu sımsıkı tutmaya mani olur. Yine o iki yalancı da öyledir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şeriatına muarız olan ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emrinin geçerli olmasını engel olmaya çalışırlar... Esved el-Ansî'yi Öldüren Kurtuldu San'â'nm sahibi (yani Sana şehrinde yalancı pey¬gamberlik iddia eden kişi) Esved el-Ansfdir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ölüm hastalığına yakalandığı günlerde Esved el-Ansîyi Feyrûz ed-Deylemî (r.a.) hazretleri öldürdü. Bu haber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ulaştığında; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"Feyrûz kurtuldu." buyurdular. Müseylemetü'l-Kazzâbı Hazret-i Vahşî Öldürdü "Yemâme sahibi" (yani Yemâme'de yalancı pey¬gamberlik iddia eden kişi), Müseylemetüi-Kazzâbtır. Sıddîk-i Ekber (r.a.) hazretlerinin döneminde onu Hazret-i Hamza (r.a.)'ın katili, Vahşî (r.a.) hazretleri öldürdü. Vahşî (r.a.) hazretleri, Müseylemetü'l-Kezzâbı öldürdüğünde; -"Câhiliyet döneminde insanların hayırlısını öldürdüm ve İslâm'ım döneminde de insanların en şerlisini öldürdüm..." dedi. Vahiy Adına Yalan Söyleyen? Veya "Bana vahiy olunuyor" dedi..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından... "Ve kendine vahiy edilmemişken..." Halbuki kendisine vahiy olunmadı. "Bir şey," Asia... Abdullah bin Sa'd bin Ebî Şerh gibi. Mürted Oldu Sonra (Şu âyet-i kerimeler inmeye başladığında Abdullah bin Sa'd bin Ebî Şerh, Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin yanındaydı...) -"Eğer Muhammed kendi sözünde yani -"Sânım hakkı için biz insanı çamurdan, bir sülâleden yarattık, Sonra onu oturaklı bir karargâhta bir nutfe yaptık, Sonra o nutfeyi bir alaka yarattık, derken o alaka'yı bir mudga yarattık, derken o mudgayı birtakım kemik yarattık, derken o kemiklere bir et giydirdik, sonra ona diğer bir hilkat neşeti verdik!..,." Kavl-i şerifine kadar ulaştığında, Abdullah, insanın yaratılışının tafsilatı karşısında taaccub etti (şaşkına döndü ve Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri daha âyet-i kerimenin sonunu okumadan) o: Fetebârekellahu ahsen'ul hâlıkıyn! (Bak ne canlı o Allah, yaratanların en güzeli!) dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de: -"Onu da yaz, bu şekilde indi" buyurdular. Bunun üzerine Abdullah şek ve şüphe etti. Ve dedi ki: -"Onu da yaz bu şekilde İndi..." Sözünde sâdık ve doğru ise: gerçekten ona vahiy olunduğu gibi bu şekilde bana da vahiy oldu. Bu incelendiği zaman, benim de onun gibi gerçek bir peygamber olduğum ortaya çıkar... Yok eğer Muhammed yalancı ise ben de onun söylediği sözün aynısını söyledim. Bu takdirde bana düşen vazife ben de onun gibi kendimi vahiy geldiğini iddia etmem gerekir..." dedi. Ve Mürted oldu, İslâm'dan döndü. Müşriklere katıldı Sonra Mekke'nin fethinden önce Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Merv'e konakladığı zaman o da gelip tekrar Müslüman oldu. Vahyin Misli Olmaz Yani o kimseden (daha zâlim kim olabilir?), "Allah'ın indirdiği âyetler gibi ben de İndireceğim" dedi..." Bunlar, Kur'ân-i kerimi alaya alan kimselerdir. Onlar: -"Eğer dilesek biz de bir benzerini getiririz" diyenlerdir. Zâlimler Ölüm Pençesinde "Görsen, o zâlimler," Hitap Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinedir. "Görmek" fiilin mefûlü, zarf kendisine delâlet ettiği için mahzûftür. Yani ^ n odunı d^'jJj "Ve sen görsen o kâfirleri onlar oldukları vakit..." demektir. "Zâlimler" kavl-i şerifi mübtedâ 'dır. Mâ ba 'di de onun haberidir. "Vahdâm" kavli-i şerifi, cümleye müzâftır. "Zâlimler"den murad, cinstir Fiili zulümde ilerleyen ve diğerleri bunun altına girer. "Şart" kelimesinin cevâbı mahzûftür. Yani: "Ve eğer sen bu vakitte zâlimleri görseydin elbette büyük bir iş görmüş olurdun!" demektir. "Ölüm dalgaları içinde boğulurken," Ölümün şiddeti ve "sekerâtü'1-mevt" ölüm sarhoşluğu anında görseydi; "kaplayan şiddetler" kelimesinin cemiidir. Galip olan (kişinin başına gelen) şiddetler, demektir. Bu kelime, (su dalgalan yükselip kişiyi tamamen içine aldığı zaman söylenen) "Su onu örttü," yani su onun üzerine yükseldi ve onu örttü (tamamen içine alıp kaybetti) sözünden gelmektedir. "Melekler," Ölüm meleği (Azrail Aleyhisselâm) ve azap meleklerinden onun yardımcıları, "Ellerini uzatmış..." Onların ruhlarını tutarak... Alacaklının tutması gibi. Yani başkasından alacaklı olan kimsenin ödenmesi gereken (vakti gelip geçen bir borcunu ödemeyen ve) üzerinde hakkı olan borçlusunun yakasına elini uzatıp, alacağını istemek konusunda onu zorluyor ve ona mühlet vermiyor ve ona; -"Bana malımı çıkart (ver)! Hemen bu saatte! Ben malımı senin ciğerinden ve boğazından söke söke alıncaya kadar asla buradan ayrılmam!" diye bir alacaklı gibi melekler de elleriyle zâlimlerin boğazına yapışırlar. Veya melekler, zâlimleri azaba uzatırlar ve derler ki: "Çıkarın canlarınızı..." Ruhlarınızı bize cesetlerinizden çıkartın. Bu söz, zâlimler için, haşin, zorlayıcı ve gaddar görünmek içindir. Yoksa zâlimlerin kendi ruhlarını çıkartma kudret ve güçleri yoktur. Veya "Çıkarın canlarınızı..." kavl-i şerifi), "haydi ruhlarınızı azaptan' çıkartın! Ruhlarınızı bizim elimizden kurtarın!" demektir. "Bugün," Ölüm vakti. Veya ölümden sonra sonsuza kadar uzanan zamanda... "Zillet azabıyla cezalanacaksınız;" Şiddeti ve hakareti içeren bir azabı... "zillet" kavl-i şerifi ve "Hakaret" zillet ve küçümseme, demektir Zâlimlerin Amelleri "Çünkü Allah'a karşı hak olmayanı söylüyordunuz;" 1- Allah çocuk edindi demeniz, 2- Şirk koşmak, 3- Yalandan Peygamberlik iddia etmek, 4- Vahiy geldiğini yalandan söylemek ve 5- Benzeri sözleri söylemeniz... "Ve çünkü Allah'ın âyetlerinden büyüklük taslıyordunuz." Allah'ın âyetleri hakkında düşünmüyor, (onları incelemiyor ve araştırmıyor) ve ona imân etmiyor, demektir. Ölüm Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: -"Muhakkak ki mümin kişi, mundar (ölüm döşeğinde) olduğu zaman; ona melekler gelirler, ipek bir mendil İçinde değişik miskler (ve güzel kokular) ile... ve kılı yağdan çeker gibi, onun ruhunu bedeninden çekip alırlarken: -"Ey mutmain olan nefis, sen râzî ve Rabbin de senden râzî olmuş bir halde; Allah'ın rahmeti ve kerameti senin râzılığında olmasıyla çık!" der. Müminin ruhu çıktığı zaman, o ruhu bu misk ve reyhan kokularının üzerine koyarlar. 0 ipek mendil kendisine sarılır. Ve İllîyn'e gönderilir. Ve muhakkak ki kâfir kişi, ölüm döşeğine yattığı vakit, melekler, ateş dolu bir çaput (kap) ile ona gelirler. Kâfirin ruhunu şiddetli bir çekişle çekip sökerler. Ve ona; -"Ey habis (ve pis nefis), sen kızgın ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de senden gadap ettiği bir halde bedeninden çık ve ayrıl! Sana Allah'ın azap ve zilleti var!" denilir. Kâfirin ruhu çıktığı zaman, onun ruhunu o ateş parçasının üzerine koyarlar. Kâfirin ruhu çıktığında, kaynamakta olan bir maddenin hışıltısı gibi bir sesi duyulur. O çaput o ateş ile birlikte onun üzerine serilir. Onu "Siccîn'e götürürler.. Ebûİ-Leys Tefsiri Ebû'I-Leys tefsirinde (Semerkandînin "Bahrû'l-Ulûm " tefsirinde) de böyledir Işârî Manâ Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler var: Kendilerini (tasavvuf) yolunda sayan bazı sahte sofiler, 1- Ah ah edip, 2- Korku ve 3- Titremelerde bulunan, 4- Vecd hallerini izhâr eden ve 5- Kendilerinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri katında bir halleri, 6- Hatır ve Nazarları olduğunu açığa vururlar. Halbuki bu kişilerin (manevî yoldan) hiçbir nasipleri yoktur. 1- Sesle bağırmak, 2- Hasretler çekmek ve 3- Malik olmadığıyla süslenmekten başka nasipleri yoktur. 4- Yalandan iki emânet elbise giyen gibidirler... Ağlamak Bu manada ne güzel söylemişler: -"Göz yaşları yanakların üzerine dökülünce, Ağlayan kimseyi, ağlar gibi yapan kimseden tebeyyün eder (Hakikî ağlayan ile numaradan ağlayan birbirinden fark edilir...) Sahte Şeyhler Nefsini konuşan ve işaret ehlinin mertebesine indiren ve onların esrarını ve onlara mahsus olan hitaba mülâkî olmadığı ve nefislerine onların ilhamı gelmediği halde (kendisine ermiş görüntüsü verenler de bu âyet-i kerimede belirtilen zâlimlerdendir....) Gevezelik yapan (maneviyattan konuşmak için kendilerini zorlayan), Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kâmil ve vâsıl olan kullarının kalblerinin üzerine indirdiği esrar ve hakikatin misliyle konuştuklarını iddia edenlerin sözlerinde tefekküh (fıkhî manâlar) ve maneviyat ile konuşmaya zorlayanların hepsi zâlimlerdendir. Kendilerinin manevîyat ehli olduğunu iddia edenlerin (halkı çevresine toplayıp manevî yollarını kesenlerin) zulmü ve zulümlerinin zararları ve onları iftiraları (yani evliya olmadıkları halde biz evliyayız deyip Allah'a iftira etmeleri ve konuşmalarının Allah'tan ilham olduğu yalanını söylemelerinin cezası) ruhun ilgisinin bedenden kesilmesi anında ortaya çıkar. Bunların (sahte şeyhlerin ve evliyalık taslayanlarm) ruhları kalıplarından kerhen ve istemeyerek çıkar. Çünkü onların ruhları, dünyevî şehvetler ve lezzetlere bağlıdır. Onlar, gaybî hakikatler lezzetinden ve uhrevî şehvetlerden mahrumdurlar... Sahte Şeyhlerin Cezası Melekler, onların (yani manevî makamlara ermedikleri halde sahte şeyhlik ve evliyalık taslayanlarm) ruhlarını şiddet ve zilletle almak için; ellerini kahr ile kendilerine uzatır. Bunların karşılaştıkları şiddet ve aşağılama onların; 1- İftiralar, 2- Yalanları, 3- Halkın yanında sahip oldukları yüksek mertebe, 4- Halkı kandırmaları, 5- Riyasetleri, 6- Halkın üzerinde tahakküm kurmaları, 7- Mahlukatın sınıfları üzerinde başkanlık talep etmeleri, 8- Yapmış oldukları tahribat hasebiyledir... Bunların ruhlarını verirken karşılaşacakları şiddet, aşağılık ve zillet onların bu tahribata taallukları nispetindedir... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: -"Görsen, o zâlimler ölüm dalgalan içinde boğulurken, melekler ellerini uzatmış "Çıkarın" diye, "canlarınızı." Bugün zillet azabıyla cezalanacaksınız; çünkü Allah'a karşı hak olmayanı söylüyordunuz; ve çünkü Allah'ın âyetlerinden istikbâr ediyordunuz (büyüklük taslıyordunuz)." Yani sizin içinize emânet edilmiş âyetlerden yüz çevirdiniz ve sizde bulunmayan şeylerle gösteriş yaptınız. Ruhun Ayrılma Acısı Ruhun bedenden kesilme acısı, bir gün iki gün veya üç gün devam eder sonra kesilir. Ama ruh mahlûkatın vasıflarından kesilmesinin acısını ise senelerce çeker. Hatta belki haşre kadar devam eder. Kâfirlerin acıları ise ebede kadar (yani sonsuza kadar) devam eder. Onlar ebediyen şiddetli bir şekilde can verme acısını hissederler. Elim ve şiddetli azap budur işte... Kabir azabı da bu halin neticesindendir. Cidden bunu anla! Hikâye (kabir azabı) Hikâye olundu. Asîlerden biri öldü. Ona mezar kazdılar. İçindev büyük bir yılan çıktı. (o mezarı bırakıp) ona başka bir mezar kazdılar. o yılanı o kabirde de gördüler.,Sonra bu şekilde ona başka bir mezar kazdılar. Bu şekilde tam otuz mezar kazdılar. Her defasında da kabrinde o yılanı gördüler. Sonunda Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden hiçbir kaçanın kaçıp kurtulamayacağını ve hiçbir galibin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hükmüne galebe çalamayacağını anladılar. O mevtayı yılanla beraber gömdüler. Zira o yılan o kişinin ameliydi, (yılan şeklinde görünüyordu) (3/68) Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"(Salih) amel edelim! Yoksa utanç ve rezalet getirir. Bir can eşyasını başka bir cihâna çekeriz!." Kıyamete Gelme Şekli? Yüce Meâli: Celâlim hakkı için, işte geldiniz bize teker teker, ilk defa yarattığımız gibi... Ve o size bahşedip hayaline daldırdığımız servetleri arkalarınızın gerisine bıraktınız. Hani, o sizin mevcudiyetinizde şürekâ olduklarını zu'm ettiğiniz şefaatçilerinizi da yanınızda görmüyoruz? Gördünüz ya, aranızdaki rabıtalar didik didik koptu. Ve zu'm ettiklerinizin hepsi sizden kaybolup gitti.94 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Celâlim hakkı için, işte geldiniz bize..." Hesap ve ceza için... O (fiili mâzî) istikbâl (muzârî) manasınadır. Yani, "Bize geleceksiniz," demektir. İstikbâl fiili, mâzî suretinde bariz oldu. Bu hadisenin muhakkak gerçekleşecek olmasındandır. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: -"Allah'ın emri geldi, sakın onu istical etmeyin! o sübhân, onların şirklerinden münezzeh, yüksek, çok yüksek!" Hitap, kureyş kâfırlerinedir. Çünkü bu âyet-i kerime, kureyş kâfirleri, fakirleri küçümsemek, hafife almak ve onlara karşı Övünmek için; -"Ve dediler ki: 'Biz emvalce de daha çoğuz, evlatça da ve biz tâzib olunmayız..." Âhiret'te azap görmeyiz... "Teker teker..." kelimesi, "Fert" kelimesinin cemüdir. Yani, maldan, evlâttan ve dünyevî eserlerinden münferit (ayrılmış) bir halde gelirsiniz. "Sizi ilk defa yarattığımız gibi..." Bu kavl-i şerif, kavi-i şerifinden bedeldir. Yani sizin üzerinde doğduğunuz heyet (ve şekil) üzere münferit olarak, demektir. Veya bu kavl-i şerif, kavl-i şerifinin zamirinden hâl'dir. Yani sizin ilk yaratılışınıza benzer bir halde olduğunuz durumda; 1- Çıplak, 2- Yalın ayak baş açık, 3- Sünnetsiz, 4- Her şeyden kesilmiş; Yani dünyada olan şeylerinden hiçbir şey olmadığı halde; 1- Her şeyi tükenmiş, 2- Her şeyden ayrılmış bir durumda kıyamete gelirsiniz... "Kâmûs"ta da böyledir. Haşr Haberde şöyle varid oldu: -"Muhakkak ki onlar (insanlar) kıyamet günü, soyunmuş, çıplak, sünnetsiz, yalın ayak (ve başı açık) olarak haşr olurlar. (Bunun üzerine) Hazret-i Âişe r.a. buyurdular: -"Vay! Ne kötü! Erkek ve kadın böyle mi olacak?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Onlardan her kişinin bir şe'ni (İşi ve hali) vardır o gün başından aşar." (Bundan dolayı) erkekler (çıplak olmasına rağmen) kadınlara bakmaz ve kadınlar da erkeklere bakmazlar! Bazısı bazısından meşgul edilmiş..." Servetleri Terk Ettiniz "Ve hayaline daldırdığımız servetleri bı¬raktınız.!." Dünyada bazınızı kendisiyle faziletli kıldığımız ve sizin kendisi sebebiyle âhirette meşgul olmaktan uzaklaştığınız şeyleri terk ettiniz. "Tahvil," nimetlere sahip olmaktır. Yani (köle, câriye, hayvan ve) hizmetçilere ve tabi olanlara (ardı sıra gelen ve kendisine uyan kişilere) sahip olmaktır. Onların müfredi, "iş gören" demektir. Veya karşılıksız olmaksızın vermek, bahşetmek, manâsındadır. Sahih Akâid ve Salih Amel "Arkalarınızın gerisine..." Yani siz ondan hiçbir şey takdim etmediniz (önden göndermediniz...) Çok az bir şey de olsa yüklenip (amel edip Âhiret'e getirmediniz...) Müminlerin aksine... Onlar, (yani müminler), bütün himmet ve gayretlerini; 1- Sahih akâid, 2- Salih amellere harcadılar... (Sahih akâid ve sâlih amelleri) kendileriyle beraber kabirlerinde kaldı ve onlarla beraber kıyamet sahnesinde bulundu. Bundan dolayı müminler, hakikatte münferit (teker teker) gelmiş değiller... Orada ve o yakınlarla; şükür hanesinde ebediyen şükredici ol Şirk Koştuklarınız görmüyoruz?" Putlar... Hani, o şefaatçilerinizi yanınızda "Hani, o sizin mevcudiyetinizde şürekâ olduklarını zu'm ettiğiniz şeyler..." Sizin Rububiyetiniz ve ibâdete müstahak olması hususunda, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirk koştuklarınız... "Gördünüz ya, aranızdaki rabıtalar didik didik koptu..." Aranızda kopukluk meydana geldi. Bu kavl-i şerif, (iki şey cemi olundu) yani "İkisinin arasında toplanmak (birlik) vaki oldu," demektir. Kâşifi (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Kişinin hakka vuslat, sevgi ve meveddetini kesen her şey, şeriklerin altına girer..." "Ve sizden kaybolup gitti..." Yani bâtıl ve zayi oldu, demektir. "Sizin zum ede geldiğiniz şeyler..." Size şefaatçi olduğuna itikat ettiğiniz şeyler; azaptan hiçbir şeyi sizden defetmeye kadir olamazlar. Veya sizin, Rububiyetinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ortak olduğuna inandığınız şeyler, demektir. Bu manâ nazm-ı şerifin (yani âyet-i kerimenin) siyakına daha münâsiptir. -"Hani, o sizin mevcudiyetinizde şürekâ olduklarını zu'm ettiğiniz şefaatçilerinizi da yanınızda görmüyoruz? Gördünüz ya, aranızdaki rabıtalar didik didik koptu. Ve zu'm ettiklerinizin hepsi sizden kaybolup gitti..." Kavl-i şerifini görmüyor musun? İnsanın Düşmanları Muhakkak ki insanın dört düşmanı var. Onlar: 1- Mal, 2- Ehli, 3- Evlâdı, 4- Dostları.... Bunların hiçbiri, ölü ile birlikte mezara girmezler. Ölü mezarında, bunlardan ayrı yalnız ve tek başına kalır... İnsanın Dostları Dörttür İnsanın sadık dostları da dört tanedir. Onlar: 1- Kelime-i şahadet, 2- Namaz, 3- Oruç (hac, zekat, öşür ve sadakalar...) 4- Zikrullah (ilim ve salih amel...) Bunlar; 1- Kişiyle birlikte kabre girerler. 2- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri katında ona şefaatçi olurlar. 3- Ölüye arkadaşlık ederler... Böylece ölü mezarında yalnız kalmamış olur.... Sonumuzu Tefekkür Etmeliyiz Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, 1- Tecerrüd (dünyevî şeylerden tecrit edilmesini) ve 2- Tefrit (mezarında her şeyden) Tefrit edilmesi, ayrılmasını düşünmek... 3- Kendisine mahsus olan takva elbisesini giymeyi tahsil etmelidir... Kişinin elbisesi takva ve onun gerçek arkadaşı ise sâlih ameldir... İnsan ve Ameli Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Muhakkak ki İnsanın ameli kendisiyle beraber kabre defnedilir (gömülür...) Eğer ameli İyi ise kendi sahibine ikramda bulunur. Eğer ameli leîm (kötü) İse onu (azap ve ateşe) teslim eder. Eğer ameli sâlih olursa; 1- Sahibiyle ünsiyet kurar, 2- Onu müjdeler, 3- Ona kabrini genişletir. 4- Onun kabrini nurlandırıp aydınlatır. 5- Şiddetlerden korur, 6- Korkulardan korur, 7- Azaptan korur, 8- Vebalden korur.... Eğer ameli kötü olursa, 1- Sahibini ürkütür, 2- Korkutur, 3- Kabrini karartır, 4- Kabrini daraltır, 5- Ona azap eder 6- Acı verir, 7- Onunla şiddetlerin arasını serbest bırakır, 8- Onu korkularla baş başa bırakır, 9- Onu azap ile baş başa bırakır, 10- Ve onu vebal ile baş başa bırakır ...." Kabirde Amel (İmam) Yâfîî (k.s.) buyurdular: Bazı sâlihlerden işittim. Yemen beldelerinin bazılarında (anlatıldı...) Bazı ölüleri gömdüklerinde, insanlar ayrıldıklarında onun mezarında şiddetli bir ses ve sert bir darbe sesini işittiler. Sonra mezardan siyah bir köpek çıktı. Salih şeyh ona sordu: -"Yazık sana! Sen nesin?" O: -"Ben ölünün ameliyim!" dedi. Salih şeyh sordu: -"Bu darp (dövme) işi sana mı yapıldı yoksa ona mı (ölüye mi)?" Siyah köpek: -"(Ona değil) bana vuruldu. Mevtanın yanında yâsîn sûresi ve kardeşlerini (yani Kur'ân-ı kerimden mülk sûresi gibi ve diğer sûreler ve salih ameller) gördüm. O sûreler benimle onun arasına girdiler. Ben dövüldüm ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin keremiyle ondan tard olup kovuldum. Eğer o ölünün ameli çirkin ve kötü olup (sâlih amellerinden) daha kuvvetli olsaydı, elbette ona galip olurdu. Onu korkutur ve ona azap ederdi... (3/69) Mal ve Makama Güvenme Sadî (k.s.) buyurdular: Gam ve sevinçlik kalmadı. Amelin karşılığı alır Ve geride iyi isim kalır. Sen asla, mülk, makama ve haşmetine güvenme! Onlar senden önce de vardı, Senden sonra da olacaklar ... İmam Kuşeyrî'den Tasavvuf Manâlar "Celâlim hakkı için, işte geldiniz bize teker teker, ilk defa yarattığımız gibi,.." Yani dünyaya bir hırka ile girdiniz ve dünyadan bir hırka ile çıktınız, iyi bilin ki, yine bu hırkayı giyer! Sen ancak, tecerrüd vasfıyla girdin ve sen ancak tecerrüd (yalnızlık) hükmüyle çıktın. 1- Sonra bunlar, sayılmayacak kadar çok ağırlıklar, günahlar, ameller, yükler ve kirler getirdi. 2- Malınız hiçbir fayda vermedi. 3- Halinizde sizden hiçbir şeyi defetmedi. 4- Hiçbir şefaatçi sizin hakkınızda bize hitab edemez. 5- Muhakkak ki aranız kopmuş, 6- Birliğiniz ayrılmış, 7- Cemaatiniz dağılmış, 8- Kuruntularınız ve zanlarmız yok olmuş, 9- Çalışmalarınız boşa gitmiş... Kuşeyrî (k.s.) hazretlerinin sözleri bitti. İşârî Manâlar Bu kavl-i şerifte şu işaretler vardır: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine gelmek; tecrit, sonra Tefrit, sonra da.Tevhit ile olur.... tecrit Nedir? tecrit, dünya ve dünyaya taalluk eden her şeyden (maddî ve manevî olarak) alâkayı (ilgiyi tamamen kesmek ve) sıyrılmaktır. Tefrit Nedir? Dünya ve Ahiret'ten Tefrit edip (tamamen ayrılmak ve kopmak) ve dünya ve Âhiret'e taalluk eden her şeyden (bütün mülâhazalardan) hâli (soyulmuş) bir halde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dönmektir... Hilkatin (yaratılışın) başında olduğu gibi; iki kâinatın taallukundan mücerret bir ruh olarak yaratıldığı gibi... Ruh Kalıptan Önce Yaratıldı Bu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: "Celâlim hakkı İçin, işte geldiniz bize teker teker, ilk defa yarattığımız gibi..." Önce ruhun yaratılışının kalıbın yaratılışından daha evvel olduğunu tayîn (ve beyân) eder. Çünkü kalıp ikinci olarak yaratıldı... Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: -"Sonra o nutfeyi bir alaka yarattık, derken o alâkayı bir mudga yarattık, derken o mudgayı bir takım kemik yarattık, derken o kemiklere bir et giydirdik, sonra ona diğer bir hilkat neşeti verdikî Fetebârekellahu ahsenul hâlıkıynn! (Bak ne canlı o Allah, yaratanların en güzeli!) Yine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: -"Hakikat sizi evvela halk ettik, sonra size suret verdik ..." Seyr-i Suluk Kulun Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine seyr sülûkunda; dünya ve âhiretten tecrit ve Tefrit etmesi gerekir... Buyurulduğu gibi: "Ve o size bahşedip hayaline daldırdığımız servetleri arkalarınızın gerisine bıraktınız..." Yani iki kâinatın taallukunu terk ettiniz demektir. "Hani, o. Sizin mevcudiyetinizde şürekâ olduklarını zum ettiğiniz şefaatçilerinizi da yanınızda görmüyoruz?" Sizi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ulaştıracağına inandığınız ameller ve haller, demektir. "Hakikaten (gördünüz ya) aranızdaki rabıtalar didik didik koptu." Sizinle o şirk koştuklarınızın arasındaki bağlar, hayatınızın sonunda koptu. "Ve o zu'm ettiklerinizin (inandıklarınızın) hepsi sizden kaybolup gitti..." Sizi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ulaştıracak şeyler... Son Bulan Yolculuk Kul, izzet perdelerine vasıl olduğunda, onun seyr u sülûku sona erer,.. Miraç gecesi, "Sidre-i müntehâ"nın yanında Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın seyrinin (hakka yürümesinin) sona ermesi gibi... Bu melek ve insanlardan yürüyenlerin (seyr u sülük edenlerin) seyirlerinin sonudur... Tevhit Nedir? Tevhit, kulun, "Rabbine dön" cezbesiyle vahdet makamına vasıl olması için, vahdaniyet sıfatlarının tecellilerinden, vahdaniyet feyzinin kabulü için tevehhüd etmesidir, (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bir bilmesidir...) Eğer kişiye, Rubûbiyet cezbeleriyle ezelî inayet kavuşmazsa elbette o kişi, Allah yolunda olan seyr-u sulûk'unda Allah'tan gelen bir sebeple kesilir. Ve "Sidre" de kalır. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyur ki: -"Bizden ise her birimiz İçin bir makam-ı malûm vardır."544 Cidden bunu anla! Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de olduğu gibi... Allah Mutlak Yaratıcıdır Yüce Meali: Allah, o dâneleri, çekirdekleri pörtleten... Ölüden diri çıkarır ve diriden ölü çıkaran... İşte size söylüyorum, Allah O. Şimdi söyleyin nereden çevriliyorsunuz O, tan attırıp sabah çıkaran; geceyi bir ârâmgâh (dinlenme zamanı) kılmış, şems u kameri de birer nİşâne-İ hisâb... O, işte o azîz, alîmin takdiri... Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Allah Dâne Hayat Verir "Allah, o dâneleri pörtleten.,." kelimesi, ortaya çıkarmak sebebiyle yarmak, demektir. "habbeler," kelimesi, "habbe yani dâne" kelimesinin cemiidir. Bu da bütün tohumların ismidir. Bundan maksat bizzat kendileridir. (Meseiâ) Buğday, arpa, pirinç ve benzerleri gibi... Kavl-i şerifin manâsı; yeşertmek, (fılizlendirmekle) habbeyi yarandır. Yani kuru habbeyi yarar ve ondan yeşil yapraklan çıkarıp, yaratır... Çekirdeğin Canlanması "Ve çekirdekleri (pörtleten...)" Bu kelimenin müfredl, kelimesidir. Bu da meyvelerin içinde bulunan şeydir. (Meselâ) şeftali, kaysı, hurma ve benzeri meyvelerin içinde bulunan çekirdektir. Manâsı: Ağaç olması sebebiyle çekirdeği yarar. Yani sulbiyye olan çekirdekleri yarar ve ondan dal, budak ve yaprak sahibi olan ağaçlar çıkarır ... Diriyi Ölüden ve Ölüyü Diriden Çıkarır "Ölüden diri çıkarır..." Mâ kablini (önce ki kavl-i şerifleri) beyandır. Hayvan ve nebattan üreyen şeyleri, ' ürümeyen, nufte ve habbeden çıkarır, demektir. "Ve ölü çıkaran..." Nutfe ve habbe gibi... "Diriden..." Hayvan ve nebatat (bitkiler) gibi... Bu kavl-i şerif, Allah, o dâneleri pörtleten..." kavl-i şerifinin üzerine matuftur (yönelmiştir). Hayy ve Meyyit Nedir? "Hayy" (canlı) ve "meyyit" (ölü) kelimeleri, nâmî (ü-retken) ve câmid'ten mecazdır. Nâmî (üreyen) kelimesi, "Hayy" (canh)ya teşbih edildi. Hakikî "Hayy" (canlı), his, hareket ve irâdeye tabi olan hayata mevsûf (sahip) olur. Hakikî "meyyit" (ölü) ise, hayat kendi sânından olan hayat sıfatlarından hâli (yoksun) olan durumdur. Nutfeden İnsan, Tavuktan Yumurta Onlardan (âlimlerden) bazıları buyurdular: "Hayy" (canlı) ve "meyyit" (Ölü) lafızlarını hakikî manâsı üzerine hamlettiler. Ve buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ölü nutfeden canlı bir beşer çıkarır ve tavuktan da ölü bir yumurta çıkarır..." Zıtlıklar İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mümini kâfirden çıkarır. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın hakkında olduğu gibi... Kâfiri de müminden çıkarır. Nuh Aleyhisselâmın oğlu hakkında olduğu gibi... Âsî (kişi) mutî (İtaatkâr) kişiden çıkar. Bunun aksi de olur. (İtaatkâr kişiden âsî kişi çıkar)... Âlimi, câhilden... Aksi de olur... (Câhili âlimden...), Akıllı kişiyi, ahmaktan... Aksi de olur (ahmaktan akıllı doğar...) 3/70 Işârî Manâlar İman hurma ağacı, "Lâ ilahe illallah" kavl-i şerifinin ölü olan harflerinden çıkar. Ölü olan nifak (münafıklık) ise, hay (canlı) oian kelimeden çıkar. o da, "Lâ ilahe illallah" kavl-i şerifidir... İbâdete Müstahak... "işte size söylüyorum," Kadir ve sânı büyük olan; ." İbâdete müstahak olan yalnız O'dur "Şimdi söyleyin nereden çevriliyorsunuz?" Allah'ın ibâdetini nasıl gayrisine çeviriyorsunuz? Buna asla yol yoktur. kelimesi lügatte bir şeyin kalbedilmesi (çevrilmesi) ve sarf edilmesidir. Hitap, Kureyş kâfirlerinedir. Çünkü bu sûre Mekkî'dir. Gündüz ve Geceyi Yaratan Allah'tır "O, tan attırıp sabah çıkaran," Bu kavl-i şerif, kelimesinin başka bir haberidir... "isbâh" elifin kesresiyle masdardır. .Gündüzün aydınlığına girmek manasınadır. Onunla sabah isimlendirildi. Yani, fecrin direğini (çizgisini) gündüzün beyazı ve isfırarından çıkarandır. "Ve geceyi bir ârâmgâh kıldı." Gündüzün yorgunluğu gecede sükûnet bulur. Çünkü gece kendisinde sakin olan kişileri istirahat ettirmek içindir. Gecede sakin olan, onunla mutmain olduğu ve kendisine ünsiyet kurduğunda, demektir. Veya halk kendisinde sükûnet bulduğu zaman, demektir. Şu kavl-i şerifte de olduğu gibi: -"o, odur ki, içinde durup dinlenesiniz diye sizin için geceyi yaptı, gündüzü de göz açıcı... Elbette bunda dinleyecek bir kavim için birçok âyetler var... "547 Ay ve Güneş Hisâb'tirlar "Güneş ve ay," ikisini kıldı... "(Birer nişâne-i) hisâb..." Yani (ay ve güneşin) değişik devirleri (dönmeleri ve hareketleri) sebebiyle vakitler hesaplanır... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, güneşin hareketini sürat ve yavaşlığının miktarını takdir etti. Güneşin devri tam bir senede tamamlanır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Ay'ın hareketini de devri bir ayda tamam olacak şekilde takdir buyurdu. Mevsimlerin Faydaları Bu takdir {güneşin bir senede devrini tamamlaması ve ayın da bir ayda devrini tamamlayıp; burçları dolaşması) dört mevsime taalluk eden maslahat ve faydaları tanzim eder, (Meselâ:) 1- Meyvelerin kıvamına gelmesi, 2- Ekinlerin olgunlaşması, 3- Neslin devamı, 4- Ve benzeri âlemin kıyamının kendisinin üzerinde tevakkuf etmesi sebebiyle (sayısız) faydalan vardır. Her ayda bir ayın menzillerinin değişmesi ve Ehille'nin yenilenmesiyle borçların süreleri ve eşyanın mîkatlan bilinmektedir... "Güneş ve Ay'ı da birer nişâne-i hisâb (kıldı)11 kavl-i şerifin manâsı, ikisini hisâb'a alâmet kıldı, demektir. Husbân ve Hisap "Husban" kelimesi zammeyle, hesap ve adet manâsına masdardır. ^ (Sülâsî mücerredin birinci) babındandir. "Hisâb" kelimesi ise, ha © harfinin kesresiyleyu. (Sülâsî mücerredin dördüncü) babındandır. Manâsı ise zann ve tahmin etmektir... Güneş'in Ay Üzerine Takdimi "Güneş ve Ay'ı da birer nişâne-i hisâb (kıldı)" kavl-i şerifinde, Güneş'in ay üzerine takdim edilmesi; güneşin zıya ve ışığının (çok olup) ay üzerine galip gelmesindendir. Zira felekî nurların kaynağı güneştir. Cisimler ve yıldızlar gibi (bütün) felekler, ışıklarını güneşten alırlar. Güneşin aslı nurânîdir. Diğer cisimler nurlarını (ışıklarını) ise güneşe karşı konumlan ve cisimlerinin paklığı (safveti) kaderince güneşten iktibas etmektedirler. Güneş ve Ay Meşhur Üftâde Efendi (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Ay'ın nuru kendi nefsinden değildir. Ay'ın nuru nurlar âlemindendir. Bu onun zatında noksan değildir. Ancak tedrici olarak onda kesafetin arz olması sebebiyledir. Eğer bu olmasaydı, aylar ve yıllar bilinmezdi. Güneş ve ay (bu alem için birer) göz mesâbesindedirler. Bu tayîn, onların zahirleri yukarıya doğrudur. Bizim gördüklerimiz onların dahilî taraflarıdır. O bazen bir gözünü açar; bazen de diğer gözünü kapatır. Bizler böyle yaptığımız gibi... Yıldızlar (ve gezegenler) ise kendisinde zerk edilmiş (sabit kılınmış) değillerdir. Onlar ancak ayın bazı ince damarlarına nurların yansıması sebebiyle belirmektedirler. Yıldız düşmesi gibi görünen hadiseler ise; güneşin bir yerden başka bir yere defedilmesi gibidir. Buna hükemâ (hakim) muttali (haberdar) olamazlar. Bunu ancak seyr-u suluk ehli bilirler. Cennet Ağaçlarının Bir Yaprağı Sonra buyurdular: -"Güneş ve ay âhiret âleminde zulmet (karanlık) ve zıya (aydınlık) ile değildir. Belki onların başka alâmetleri vardır. Tecellilerden tecelli ederler. Onunla gece ve gündüz bilinir. Burada gece zulmet İle nasıl olur? Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Eğer cennet (bahçelerinin ağaçlarından birinin) bir yaprağı çıksa elbette bütün alem aydınlanırdı." Üftâde (k.s.) hazretlerinin sözleri bitti. Bunlar Hep Allah'ın Takdiridir "Of işte," Güneş ve Ay'ın hisap kılınmasına işarettir. Yani bu malûm nisap ile bediî (güzel) kılma! O Azîz'in takdiri..." Onlara kahretti ve onları mahsus bir şekil üzere kıldı, demektir. "Alîm..." Güneş ve ayda bulunan; 1 - Menfaatler, 2- Maslahat, 3- Halkın maişetine taalluk eden, 4- Âhiretini ilgilendiren bütün faydalan, ancak Allâhü Teâlâ bilir... Her Şey İnsan İçin Sadî (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Bulut, yel, ay, güneş ve felekler hep iştedirler. Ta ki, sen bir ekmeği eline alıp götüresin (evine...) Gaflet ile yemeyesin diye...Bütün bunlar hep senin içindir; Sana boyun eğip itaat etmektedirler. Eğer sen ilâhî ferman (ve emirleri) ifâ etmezsen; İnsaf ve adalete layık olmaz... Böyle bir şey insaf ile bağdaşır mı?" Allah'ın Eserleri Yüce Meali: Hem odur; 0 ki, karada ve denizin karanlıklarında, yolu doğrultmanız için size yıldızlan sebep kılmıştır. Hakikat, ilim ehli olanlar için âyetleri tafsil eyledik.97 Hem odur; 0 ki, sizi bir tek nefisten halk etti. Demek, bir müstekarr, bir.de müstevda (emanet) var. Hakikat, ince anlayışlı, fıkıh ehli olanlar için âyetleri tafsil eyledik." Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Yıldızların Yaratılış Hikmeti? "Hem O (Allah) O ki," Allah O ki, kâmil ve mükemmel kudretiyle "Siz için sebep kıldı." Sizin için yarattı ve yoktan bediî olarak var etti, (neyi) "Yıldızlan," Sol, güney rüzgarı, sabâ ve batı rüzgârı yönünden mevzi (yerleri) değişen yıldızlar... (3/71) "Karada ve denizin karanlıkla- rında, yolu doğrultmanız İçin...." Yani gecenin karanlığında, kara ve denizlerde yolu doğrultmanız için... "Karanlıklar,"kelimesinin "kara ve denize"izafeti, mülâbesetten dolayıdır. Muhakkak ki insanların yıldızlara olan hacet ve ihtiyacı geceleyin kara ve denizde karanlığın tahakkuk etmesiyle olur. Yıldızlar Haddadî (r.h.) buyurdular: Yıldızlar, bir şehirden bir şehre giderken çöllerde yol bulmanız, deniz yolcularının denizin (amansız) dalgalan arasında karanlık gecelerde gemilerde yollarını bulmalan içindir... Zira yıldızları, herhangi bir tarafına alarak yol yürümek mümkündür. 1-Yıldızlardan kimi. sağ tarafına alınır, 2- Kimi yıldızı soluna alır, 3-Kimi de kaybettiği yolunda yıldızı arkasına alarak yürür. Yıldızların bundan başka birçok faydalan var. Bunlar; 1 - Semânın süsü olmak, 2- Şeytanlara atılmaları, 3- Ve bunlardan başka bir çok faydaları vardır... Âyet-i Kerimeler "Âyetleri tafsil eyledik..." Kudretimize delâlet eden âyetleri fasıla fasıla beyân ettik. "Hakîkat, ilim ehli olanlar için..." Muhakkak ki kendileri ondan menfaat ve fayda göreceklerdir... Adem Aleyhisselâm "Hem odur; 0 ki, sizi halk etti/1 Çokluğunuz ile beraber... "Bir tek nefisten..." Yalnız Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın nefsinden yarattı... Zira bizim hepimizin yaratılışı ondandır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, annemiz Hazret-i Havva'yı Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın sol eğe kemiğinden yarattı,.. Böylece bütün insanlar, tek bir nefisten yaratılmış ve meydana gelmişlerdir. Hatta İsa Aleyhisselâm bile ... Zira İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın yaratılışının başlangıcı; kendi anne ve babasının suyundan (sulbünden) yaratılmış olan Hazret-i Meryem'den olmadır.. Yaratılış Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bununla (bütün insanlan bir nefisten yani bütün ırkları ve kavimleri Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan yaratmakla) bize in'âm, İkram ve lütufta bulundu... Zira insanların hepsi tek bir asla dönünce; insanların bazılarının bazılarıyla ülfet ve yakınlık kurmaları (birbirlerine karşı üstünlük taslamamalarına) daha yakındır... Ruhların Babası İşaret ehli buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ilk olarak Adem Aleyhisselâm'ı yarattığı ve onun evlâdını da kendisinden yarattığı gibi ayni şekilde. Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ruhunu da bütün ruhlardan önce yarattı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ilk olarak benim ruhumu yarattı.' Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ruhundan diğer ruhları yarattı... Adem Aleyhisselâm "Ebû'l-Beşer" (insanların babası) olduğu gibi; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de "Ebû'l-Ervâh" (ruhların babası)dır. Şu kavl-i şerif bu hakikate işaret etmektedir: "Hem odur; O ki, sizi bir tek nefisten halk etti..." Müstekarr ve müstevda "Demek, bir müstekarr, bir de müstevda' var. Bu kelimelerin her biri masdar-t mimidir, ibtidâ üzere merfû'dur. Haberleri ise mahzûftür. Yani, 1 -Sizler için sulblerde istikrar vardır, 2- Yeryüzünde istikrar vardır. 3- Rahimlere yerleşmek vardır. 4- Yer altında istirâr vardır. Baba Sulbünde (zürriyet-sülale) İstikrar Böylece babaların sulbünü nutfenin (sperm) istikran ve annelerin rahmi de nutfenin emânet edileceği yer kıldı... Çünkü nutfe, babanın sulbünden hasıl oldu. Başkasından değil.... Başkasının (yani babanın) fiiliyle annenin rahminde hasıl oldu. Böylece nutfenin anne rahminde bulunması bir çeşit emanet olmuş olur. Sanki erkek, yanında istikrar eden nutfeyi kadının rahmine emânet etmiş oldu. İnsan Bir Emânettir Hasan (ı- Basrî r.h.) buyurdular: -"Ey Âdem oğlu! Sen ehlinin arasında bir emânetsin! Günün birinde elbette gerçek sahibinize »hâk edecek (ve onu bulacaksınız)! Ve (sonra) Şâir Lebîd'in şu sözünü söyledi: -"Mal ve aile ehlileri bir emânetten başka bir şey değiller! Hiç şüphesiz elbette bir gün emânetleri sahibine vermek gerekir!." Kalp Bir Emânettir Kalp de, 1- Ödünç, 2- İğreti ve 3- Emânet olan şeylerdendir. Saib ne güzel buyurmuş: Sana cevher olan Kalp. bir emânettir! Hakkın emanetine karşı uyanık oll Âyet-i Kerimeler Hakikat âyetleri tafsil eyledik" Beşerin yaratılışını beyan eden bu âyet-i kerimeler ve benzen diğer âyet-i kerimeleri tafsilatıyla beyan ettik. "İnce anlayışlı, fıkıh ehli olanlar için..." Aklını kullanmakla inceliklere dalan ve ibretle bakıp ince tetkik eden kimseler için, demektir. Enfüsîve Âfâkî Âyetler (Bu âyet-i kerimelerde) yıldızların anılmasıyla. "Bilirler" fiili zikredildi. Ama, Adem oğullarının yaratılmasının zikriyle beraber, "Fıkıh ederler," (fiili) zikredildi. Zira bu (yani -"Hem odur; O kî. Karada ve denizin karanlıklarında, yolu doğrultmanız için size yıldızları sebep kılmıştır. Hakikat, ilim ehli olanlar için âyetleri tafsîl eyledik." Âyet-i kerimesi) âfâkî âyetlere işaret etmektedir. Bu ise (yani, -"Hem odur; O ki, sizi bir tek nefisten halk etti. Demek, bir müstekarr (karar yeri) , bir de müstevda (emanet yeri) var. Hakikat, ince anlayışlı, fıkıh ehli olanlar için âyetleri tafsîl eyledik." Kavl-i şerifi de) enfûsî âyetlere işaret etmektedir. Hiç şüphesiz âfâkî âyetler, daha zahir ve daha açıktır. Enfûsî âyetler ise, daha ince ve daha gizlidir. Bundan dolayı fıkhın (yani "Fıkıh ederler," fiilinin) zikredilmesi enfûsî âyetler için daha münâsip ve daha evlâ oldu... Fıkıh ve Fakih Zira fıkıh, gizli manâlara vakıf olmaktan ibarettir. Fıkhın terkibinin aslı, yarmak ve açmaya delâlet eder. Âlim ve Fakîh (olan zat), hükümleri yaran, hakikatlerini teftiş eden, hükümlerden kapalı olanları açan, demektir. Fıkıh, yüksek zekâ sahibi, hâzik (hünerli) ve înee nazar ve ileri görüşlü olmak (manasında) kullanılmaktadır. Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Fıkıh, lügatte sözün manâsını anlamaktır, Ancak bazen örfte fıkıh, gaybı bilmek manâsından ibarettir; istidrâk manâsı olmak üzere; kelâmın manâsını usûlden istinbât (mana çıkarırlar) ederler. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin "FaKîh" (kelimesiyle) vasıflanması caiz değildir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri istinbât yoluyla ilim ile vasıflanmaz. Lakin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bütün eşyanın her birini gereği üzere bilmektedir. Haddâdî'nin sözleri bitti. İman, Tevbe ve Müşahedeye Davet Sonra bu âfâkî ve enfûsî âyet-î kerimeler, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin güzel ve bediî sanatını beyan edip göstermektedirler. Bu âyet-i kerimeler, 1 -Şirk ehlini Tevhit ve imana davet etmektedir, 2- ihlas ehlini de şühûd ve ayana (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini açıkça görür gibi olma haline) davet eder, (3/72) 3- Ma'siyet (günah) ehlini de dil ve Kalb ile Tevbe etmeye davet eder. Muhakkak ki celil (değerli) nimetlerin zikredilmesi (ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarına nimetlerini hatırlatması); o nimetlere şükrü ve hakkını bilmeyi, gerektirir. Gaflet Her kavmin ve fırkanın tahkike varma yolu, hazretlerinin kendilerine in'âm ve ikram ettiği, 1- Tevhid-i efâl, 2- Tevhid-i Sıfat ve 3- Tevhid-i zât, Hasebincedir... Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, hakkı talep etmek için çalışmaktır. Zira ister âfâkî âlemlerin olsun ister enfûsî âlemlerin makamlarının tertibinden maksat, zahir olanların cihetinden zahire vasıl olmaktır. Ama hicabın (bütün perdelerin) aslı ise gaflettir... Hikâye (dünya) Ve hikâye olundu. Şeyh Ebû'l-Fevâris Şâhîn hazretleri, bir gün ava çıkmıştı. bin Şucâ' eİ-Kirmânî (k.s.) El-Kirmânî (k.s.) hazretleri, zamanın melikiydi. Av izini sürdü. Ta bir çöle düştü. Tek başına bir sahraya vardı. Bir de baktı ki bir genç, yırtıcı bir hayvana binmiş; çevresinde de yırtıcı hayvanlar vardı. Kirmânî hazretlerini gören hayvanlar, ona yürüyüp saldırmaya başladılar. Genç, yırtıcı hayvanları, Kirmânî (r.h.) hazretlerine saldırmaktan menetti. Kirmânî o gence yaklaştı. Ona selâm verdi. Genç, ona; -Mey şâh! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden, bu gaflet nedir? Dünya ile meşguliyetin seni âhiretten alıkoydu? Lezzetlerin, hevâ-ü hevesinle Mevlâ hazretlerine hizmet etmekten uzaklaştırdı! (Bütün bunlar neden?) Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisine olan hizmetinde sana yardımcı olması için sana dünyayı verdi! Sen ise dünyayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karşı bir meşguliyete bir vesile ve yol edin!?" buyurdu. Genç konuşurken, elinde bir yudumluk su bulunan bir acuze (kocakarı) çıka geldi. Yaşlı kadın elindeki suyu gence verdi. Genç içti. Arta kalanı da Şah'a verdi. Şah: -"Bundan daha lezzetli, daha soğuk ve tatlı hiçbir şey içmedim," dedi. Sonra acuze (kocakarı) kayıp oldu. Genç; -"Bu dünya idi! Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onu benim hizmetime vekil kıldı (yani hizmetime verdi.) Ben herhangi bir şeye ihtiyaç duyduğumda; o şeyi hatırladığım an, onu hemen yanımda hazır bulurum. Sana ulaşmadı mı ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dünyayı yarattığı zaman ona şöyle seslendi: -"Ey dünya! Bana hizmet edene hizmet et! Sana hizmet edeni kendine hizmetçi kıl!" Kirmânî, bunu gördüğünde, Tevbe etti. Kendisinde meydana gelen hâller (ve değişiklikler) meydana geldi.... Dünyaya Hizmet Bazıları şöyle dediler: -"Ben senin hizmetçilerinden olduğum için hizmet gördüm. Nimetlerinden gelen sürür, yanımda dönüp durdu. Çok hadiseler, bana gelip çatardı. Ben senin haşmetlilerinden olduğum için; Utanıp geri döndü...." Allah'ım bizleri, (rahmet) kapına yapışanlardan eyle! Ve bizleri asla cenabından kesme (mahrum) etme! Nebatat ve Yeşillik Yüce Meâlİ: Yine odur; 0 ki, semâdan bir su indirdi. Derken onunla her şeyin nebatını çıkardık. Derken ondan bir yeşillik çıkardık. Ondan birbiri üzerine binmiş dâneler çıkarıyoruz. Hurma ağacından da tai'mdan sarkan salkımlar ve üzümlerden bağlar, zeytini de, narı da birbirine benzer benzemez... Bakın her birinin meyvesine. Bir meyve verdiği vakit, bir de kemâle erişine. Şüphesiz, şu size gösterilene, imân ehli olanlar için birçok âyetler vardır." Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Suyu İndiren Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, semâdan bir su indirdi." Hâseten... o da yağmurdur. Sonra kelam, gayibten mütekellime iltifat etti. Ve buyurdu: "(Derken) çıkardık," Azametimizle çıkarttık. Biz Kelimesi Nun "(Derken) çıkardık," Kullanılan ^kelimesi) azamet içindir. Cemi' için değii... Zira büyük mülk, kendi nefsinde kendisine ta'zfm için cemi'lafzıyla tabir edilir. Yağmur ve Nebatat Onun sebebiyle" Yani bu su sebebiyle; vahdetiyle beraber... "Her şeyin nebatım..." Buğday, arpa, nar, elma ve bunlardan gayri bitkiler... "Şey-" Husûsidir. Her şey için nebat olması lazım değildir. Meselâ ağaç gibi. "Yeşillikler" yerden çıkıp yeşeren şeylere denir. İster kendisinin gövdesi olsun; ağaç gibi, veya olmasın, otlar gibi... Sebepleri Yaratan Suai: Eğer denilse ki; yağmur nasıl bitkilerin yeşermesine sebep kılınır? Fail (bir işi yapan zât) sebep vasıtası ile sebep fiiliyle yardım görmüş olur. Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sebeplerden (ve yardım görmekten) müstağnîdir. (Böyle bir şeye asla muhtaç değildir. Buna nazaran neden yağmur bitkilerin yeşermesine sebep kılındı)?" Cevâp: Denildi ki: Yağmur, bitkiye götüren sebeptir. Onun doğmasına değil. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yağmur olmaksızın da bitkileri yeşertmeye kadirdir..... Fail sebep ile bu sebepten yardım görmüş olur. Bu (hakikat) fail o sebep olmadan o işi yaratması mümkün olmadığı zamandır. Ancak o sebeple işi yapabilme imkanına sahip olduğu durumlarda fail sebepten yardım görmüş olur. (Meselâ) insan duvara (ve yüksek yere) ancak merdiven ile çıkabildiği durumlarda, merdiven yukarıya çıkma âletidir. Zahire göre, insan duvara (ve yüksek yere) merdiven sebebiyle çıktığı zaman, merdiven onun için bir âlet değildir. Zira insan merdiven olmadan da duvara çıkabilir.... Bitkilerin Çıkarılması iti "Derken ondan çıkardık." (Bu kavl-i şerif) çıkarılan güzel şeylerin tafsilatına başlangıçtır. Tafsilat otların (bitkilerin) halini beyan etmekle başladı. Yani Biz, herhangi bir gövdesi ve dalı olmayan bitkileri çıkarttık, demektir. "Yeşil..." "Yemyeşil" manasınadır. Bu da nebat (bitkide) hariç olan şeydir. Habbe (ve dâne) den çıkan nebatın aslından türeyendir. "Ondan çıkarıyoruz." Bu kavl-i şerif, "Yeşil..."kelimesinin sıfatıdır. Yani biz bundan kendisinden türeyen yeşil şubesini çıkarıyoruz, demektir. "Birbiri üzerine binmiş dâneler..." O da sümbüldür. Bazıları bazılarının üzerine yığılmış olan habbelerin (dânelerin) tanzîmi için, husûsî bir heyet (şekil) üzere olan sümbül... Hurma Ağacı "Hurma ağacından," Bitkilerin (otların) halleri beyân ve tafsil edilmesinin hemen ardında ağaçların hallerini tafsil etmeye başlangıçtır... Bu mukaddem haberdir. "Tal'ından (tomurcuğundan)," Âmil'in fe harfi cerrinin) iadesiyle ondan (ağaçtan) bedeldir. O (yani "Tal1" (hurma çiçeği ve hurma tomurcuğu), hurma ağacından çıkan (tomurcuk) bir şeydir. O sanki birbirine mutabık olan iki pabuçtur. Yük (hurma) ikisinin arasında dizilmiştir. Kınvân "Salkımlar..." Bu kavl-i şerif mübtedâ'dır. ifâ "Salkımlar..." hurma ağacının Tal'indan (çiçek ve tomurcuklarından) hâsıl olur. "Salkımlar..." kelimesi, Js kelimesinin cemiidir. Bu da ağaç için, üzümün salkımı mesabesindedir. "(Yakına) sarkan," Koparılması kolay ve koparan kişiye yakındır. Zira eğer hurma ağacı küçük ise, oturan kişi bile ona ulaşabiliyor (salkımlarının' yere doğru sarkmasıyla...) Uzun bir kişinin gelip koparmasını beklemez. Veya iç içe girmiş birbirine yakındır. Bunda ihtisar vardır. Manâsı: Hurma ağacından, salkımları yere yakın olan ve kendisinden uzak olmayan (yiyecekler) yarattık, demektir. Âyet-i kerimede, uzakta olmayan ve yakın (yani bıî "(Yakma) sarkan,") kavl-i şerifıyle iktifa etti. Zira nimetler, yakın olduğu zaman, daha mükemmel ve daha büyük olur. Hurma Ağacı Halamızdır Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Halanız (olan) Hurma ağacına ikram edin (değer verin ve ona iyi bakın). Zira muhakkak ki Hurma ağacı, (babanız) Adem Aleyhisselâm'in toprağının fazlasından yaratıldı. Ağaçlardan hiçbir ağaç, İmrân kızı Meryem'in altında (İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı) doğurduğu (Hurma ağacından) Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine daha kerim değildir..." Hamile Kadınlara Yaş Hurma Doğuracak hamile kadınlara, (daha yeni olgunlaşmış hurma yedirin. Eğer yaş hurma olmazsa, kuru hurma yedirin... Hadİs-İ şerif sona erdi. Loğusa Kadına Hurma Bu hâdis-i şerifte zikredilen Loğusa kadınlara yaş hurmanın yedirilmesi (emrinde) zahir oldu ki, Hazret-i Meryem, Loğusa halinde ilk yaş hurma yiyen kadındır. Hazret-i Meryem, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı doğurduğu zaman, yaş hurma yemişti. Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Meryem sûresinde buyurduğu gibi: -"Bu suretle ona hâmil oldu ve bu hamli ile uzak bir yere çekildi;22 Derken ağrı onu bir hurma dalına götürdü. Ay!' dedi; olaydım bundan evvel öleydim ve unutulmuş gitmiş olaydım!'23 Derken ona altından nida etti: Sakın mahzun olma* Rabbin senin altında bir su arkı vücûda getirdi.24 Hurmanın da dalını kendine doğru silkele, üzerine derilmiş taze hurmalar dökülsün ..." Ayva Yemek Ayvanın fazileti hakkında haberler varid oldu: -"Peygamberlerden bazıları, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine, ümmetinin çocuklarının çirkin doğmalarından şikâyet ettiler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri o peygambere vahyetti: -"Onlara (ümmetine) emret! Hamile kadınlarının (hamileliklerinin) üçüncü ve dördüncü aylarında ayva yedirsinler!" buyurdu. Çünkü onda cenin tasviri vardır. Ayva çocuğun güzel olmasına sebep olur..." Üzüm "Ve," Yani "Onunla çıkardık." "Bağlar," Bostanlar, olan "Üzümlerden..." Bu kavl-i şerif, "Her şeyin nebatı," kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Burada ayrıca oii-. "Bağlar," kelimesinin ziyâde olarak zikredilmesi; geçen ve gelecek olan diğerlerinde olduğu gibi cins isminin zikriyle iktifa edilmemesi (yenilmemesi); belki üzümden tam olarak faydalanmanın mümkün olması, bu taifenin çoğunlukla bağ halinde bir arada bulunmalarıyla olmasındandır. Bağlar Kesif olan, bazısı bazısını örten her bitkinin olduğu yere cennet denilir. cennet kelimesi. "örttü" kelimesinden gel¬mektedir. Örttüğü zaman böyle denilir. "Üzümler" kelimesi, "üzüm" kelimesinin cemiidir. Üzüm kelimesi Farsça'da; kelimesidir. Zeytin ve Nâr "Ve zeytini de, narı da..." Yani biz yine zeytin ve nâr ağacını da çıkarttık, demektir. "Birbirine benzer," Yani ikisinin yaprakları birbirine benzer ve her ikisinde de başından sonuna kadar dallarının üzerini kaplamışlardır. "Ve benzerinin gayri," Meyveleri birbirine benzemezler... Meyveler Farisî tefsir'de buyurdu: "Birbirine benzer," Ağaçların üzerinde oldukları halde, bazıları bazılarına benzer; yaprak hallerinde iken.... "Ve benzerinin gayri," Meyve haline geldiklerinde birbirine benzemezler... Meyvelerin tatları değişiktir. Kimi ekşi, kimi tatlı ve kimi de ekşilik ve tatlılıkları değişik oranda birbirlerine galiptir (ve böylece tatları birbirine benzemez....) "Bakın," Ey muhataplar! İtibâr nazarıyla bakın! "Her birinin meyvesine..." Her ağacın meyvesine bakın... "Bir meyve verdiği vakit,11 Meyveleri çıktığı zaman, zayıf ve kendisinden faydalanmayacak halde olandan nasıl meyveleri çıkarıyor. "Ve kemâle erişine..." Olgunlaşma halinde nasıl büyüklüğe dönüyor, menfaat ve lezzet sahibi oluyor. "kemâle ermek ve olgun olmak" kelimesi aslında masdardir. Erdiği zaman, meyveyi olgunlaştırır... "Bir meyve verdiği vakit," kavl-i şerifi, "Bakın," kavl-i şerifi için zarftır. Meyvelerin hepsi bir topraktan yeşermeleriyle ve bir su ile sulanmalarıyla beraber; meydana gelme vaktinin başından ta olgunlaşma anına kadar ibretle bakmaya emri; nasıl değiştiği, zıt hallere girmektedir, geçmiş hallerine zıt haller almaktadır... İşte bütün bu değişiklilerin ve hallerin meydana gelmesi; 1- Kadir, 2- Hakîm, 3- Alîm, 4- Bu âlemin müdebbiri ve 5- Yaratıcı ve terbiye edicisinin; a) Rahmet, b) Hikmet, c) Maslahatına muvafık olarak yaratmasına dayanmaktadır... Kurtubî, tefsirinde buyurdu: Bu "kemâle ermek ve olgun olmak" tabiri, meyvenin satışının kendisiyle caiz olduğu bağlı olduğu olgunlaşmadır. Bu da, 1- Meyvenin yenilmesi hoş, 2- Başına gelen felâketlerden emin olduğu andır... Bu da Süreyya yıldızının doğması anında Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin adetlerini icra etmesiyle olur... Süreyya Yıldızının Doğumu Rivayet olundu. Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet etti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Sabahleyin Süreyya yıldızı doğduğu zaman; şehir ehlinden, âfet kaldırılır." Süreyya yıldızının doğumu Mayıs ayının 12'sinin sabahına rastlar. Bu da baharın üç aylarının birincisinin başlarıdır. Bahar ayları, Mart, Nisan ve Mayıstır. Âyetler "Şüphesiz, şu size gösterilene..." Kendisine ibretle bakmayı emredilen şeylere işarettir. "Âyetler vardır..." Kadir, hakim ve bir olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin büyüklüğüne delâlet eden büyük âyetler vardır. "İmân ehli olan kavim için..." Hususiyetle iman ehli olanlar zikredildi. Çünkü iman ehli istidlal ve ibretle bundan faydalanmaktadırlar ... (3/74) İşârî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Muhakkak ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, inayet semâsından, hidâyet suyunu indirir. Ve onunla marifetlerin ve sırların çeşitlerini çıkarır; 1- Zühd, (yasaklı şeylerden sakınma, ibadetle vakit geçirme) 2- Fetva, 3- Aşk, 4- Takva ehlinin mertebelerinin hasebince çıkarır... Zira Kalp, bahçe gibidir. Kendisi için hazırlanan şey ondan neş'et edip ürer. Yeşeren her bitki, kendi toprağının tercümanıdır. Bitki Toprağın Tercümanıdır Mesnevî'de buyurulduğu gibi: "Yer yüzünde, eğer şükür etmezse, kendisi değildir. Her zeminin tercümanı kendisinde yeşeren bitkidir ..."